Rowena Elisabeth Potter
by Textella2307
Summary: Die Geschichte der Berühmten Nationalquidditchspilerin Rowena Elisabeth Potter, während ihrer Schulzeit und ihrem Weg zur Berühmtheit.
1. Kapitel 1

**Kapitle 1 - erstes Schuljahr**

Es war der 01. September 1991, mein erstes Schuljahr an Hogwarts würde in wenigen Stunden beginnen, aber anstatt darüber sich zu freuen, stand ich am Bahnsteig 9 3/4 und starrte die gegenüberliegende Wand an, ich denke, wenn nicht irgendwann der Zug gekommen wäre, hätte ich ein riesiges Loch in die Wand gestarrt. Es war ein komisches Gefühl für mich, wieder an diesem Bahnsteig zustehen, ohne eine der wichtigsten Personen, letztes Jahr hab ich hier noch meinen Bruder zu Weihnachten in Empfang genommen… dieses Jahr stand er nicht mehr neben mir, er würde überhaupt nie mehr bei mir sein, sein Tod nagte auch fast noch ein Jahr nach dem Angriff noch an mir… ich war damals Wochenlang nicht in die Schule gegangen und hatte mich in unserer Eulerei eingesperrt und wollte nie wieder raus kommen. Und nun stand ich hier während ein Zug dampfend einfuhr, der Hogwartsexpress, er ist der einzige Zug der nach und auch wieder von Hogwarts weg fuhr. Ich nahm meinen Koffer und wollte mich gerade hinein bewegen, als mein Vater mich fest hielt. „Rowena, Liebling du willst doch nicht gehen, ohne deiner Familie auf Wiedersehn zu sagen? Oder?" er lächelte mich von seinem Rollstuhl aus an. „Nein, natürlich nicht." Sagte ich und beugte mich leicht nach unten um ihn zu umarmen, „Ich werde dich vermissen Dad." Murmelte ich und löste die Umarmung. „Rowena, sei nicht so trübsinnig, was ist den los mit dir?" fragte mein Großvater, er wusste, wenn mich was bedrückte. „Nichts, ich… Was wenn niemand mit mir befreundet sein will?" nuschelte ich. „Liebling, warum sollte niemand dein Freund sein wollen, du wirst schon sehen, egal in welchem Haus du bist du wirst dort viele Freunde haben… glaub mir. Noch dazu denk doch mal an deinen Cousin. Er kommt dieses Jahr auch nach Hogwarts." Tröstete mich mein Vater. „Ja der blöde Cousin, Potter." Krächzte eine mir wohl bekannte Stimme. „Draco! Bitte. Sei ein bisschen freundlicher." Mischte sich Malfoys Mutter ein. „Guten Morgen, Charlus. Guten Morgen Magnus" begrüßte Lucius Malfoy meine Familie, der hinter seiner Frau und seinem Sohn auftauchte. „Guten Morgen, Lucius." Begrüßten ihn mein Vater und Großvater gleichzeitig. "Guten Morgen Rowena, bist du über Ferien gewachsen?" Ich starrte auf meine Schuhe, bis ich von meinem Vater unsanft in die Rippen gestupst wurde. „Guten Morgen, Lucius und Narzissa." Murmelte ich und hob meinen Koffer und versuchte der Situation zu entkommen. „Rowena? Wo willst du hin?" fragte mein Vater mich bevor ich auch nur einen Schritt machen konnte. „In den Zug, mein Buch weiter Lesen." Hielt ich mich kurz, ich liebte lesen, ich las alles von Zauberbüchern zu Muggelbüchern. „Na, Streber. Schon Heimweh zum Lernen… vermutlich hast du schon alle Schulbücher durch gelernt. Oder?" blaffte Malfoy. „Halt den Mund, Malfoy. So wie ich dich kenne wirst du ja wohl kaum interessiert an einer der besten Schulen der Welt sein? Naja, hängt wahrscheinlich auch mit deiner Intelligentes zusammen… Wo sind eigentlich deine Dummen Leibwächter? Gegen die Falsche Wand gelaufen? Würde mich bei den zwei Dummköpfen ja nicht wundern!" fauchte ich zurück und stampfte zu einem der Zugeingänge. „Ich entschuldige mich für ihr Temperament. Sie kommt zu sehr nach der Familie ihrer Mutter." Entschuldigte sich mein Vater für mich. „Nun ja wir erwarten großes von ihr… der Stammbaum legt es ihr vor." Säuselte Lucius „Außerdem, Draco, das war nicht sehr freundlich. Du solltest dir mal eine Scheibe von Rowena abschneiden. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn sie Jahrgangsbeste in Hogwarts wird."

Mehr konnte ich nicht hören, ich hatte mich davon geschlichen und hatte gerade den Zug betreten, ich suchte mir ein freies Abteil, legte meinen Koffer in die Ablage und holte mein Buch aus der magisch vergrößerten Seitentasche meines Mantels. Ich las eine ganze Weile, als ein Mädchen meines Alters auf einmal in der Tür stand. „Kann ich helfen?" fragte ich, ohne mein Gesicht aus dem Buch zu heben. Das Mädchen zuckte. „Ähm… ist hier noch frei? Der Rest des Zuges ist voll." Fragte sie. „Ja, hier ist noch Platz… Der Zug ist immer voll, man muss früh kommen, um einen Platz zu bekommen oder du musst ewig laufen um einen Platz zu finden." Das Mädchen setzte sich mir gegen über. Wir schwiegen uns noch eine Weilchen an bis ich mein Buch weglegte und sie ansah. Sie hatte leichte Hasenzähne und eine Riesengroße Lockenmähne, im Vergleich zu meinen Haaren waren sie das dreifache, und meine Leichten wellen konnten dagegen auch nicht anhalten. „Du liest ‚der Kleine Prinz' von Antoine de Saint-Exupéry?" fragte sie, um das Schweigen zu brechen. „Ja. Original natürlich." Sagte ich kurz und sah aus dem Fenster. „Das Original? Aber das ist doch auf Französisch" die Augen des Mädchen weiteten sich. „Du kannst Französisch?" „Ja. Ich habe es durch lesen gelernt. Ich hab auch die englische Version von dem Buch." Murmelte ich. „Kannst du mir das mal leihen?" fragte sie. Ich kramte in der Mantel Tasche. „Hier ich schenke es dir." „Danke. Ich bin übrigens Hermine." Sagte sie und steckte das Buch in ihre Tasche, aus der es mit dem Titel noch heraus sah. „Ich bin Rowena. Du ließt gerne oder?" fragte ich und drehte mich zu ihr hin. „Ja. Ich wurde in der Schule oft deswegen gehänselt." Hermine schaute auf ihre Schuhe. „Wäre nicht der Brief von Hogwarts gekommen hätten mich meine Eltern weiterhin auf diese Schreckliche Schule geschickt…" fügte sie hinzu. „Warst du nicht auf einer Privat Schule?" fragte ich und legte den Kopf schief. „Was? Nein das ist doch viel zu teuer!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun ja meine Schule hat 1500 Gallonen gekostet. Sie war aber auch in London." Ich sah wieder aus dem Fenster. „Ich weiß gar nichts über die Magische Welt." platzte Hermine auf einmal heraus. „Ich habe zwar das Buch über Hogwarts gelesen, aber von der Zauberer Welt hab ich keine Ahnung. Ich hab bis vor vier Wochen noch nicht mal gewusst das es sie gibt." Den letzten Satz murmelte sie nur noch. „Dann bist du also eine Muggelgeborene?" Hermine Starrte mich an. „Muggel?" „Nicht Zauberer. Deine Eltern sind keine Zauberer?" „Ja." „Dann bist du eine Muggelgeborene." Sagte ich strikt. „Ok und was heißt das?" Hermine starrte mich an als ob ich mich in einen Elefanten verwandelt hätte. „Nun ja, das ist dein Blutstatus. Ich bin ein Reinblut, meine Eltern sind beide Zauberer und meine Großeltern auch und so weiter." „Also sind hier alle Reinblüter? Oder gibt es noch mehr wie mich?" „Oh je du weißt ja wirklich nichts…" ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt nicht nur Reinblüter. Es gibt noch die Halbblüter, da ist ein Elternteil ein Zauberer und der andere ein Muggel, oder ein Muggelgeborener. Wie bei meinem Cousin, Harry Potter." Ich sprach den Namen nur leise aus. „Wieso flüsterst du so? Ist dir dein Cousin peinlich?" Hermine war ein neugiriges Mädchen. „Nein. Aber er ist berühmt in der Zauberer Welt. Er hat… einen bösen Zauberer vor 10 Jahren vertrieben und seitdem ist er berühmt… seine Eltern wurden umgebracht und er allein hat überlebt." Ein Junge schaute herein. „Harry Potter?" fragte er. Ich sah ihn fragend an. „Ja. Ist was?" „Ich bin Seamus. Und das hier ist Neville." Er zog einen zweiten Jungen um die Ecke. „Er sucht seine Kröte, habt ihr sie gesehen?" fragte Seamus. „Sie h-heißt Trevor." Bemerkte Neville. „Nein, wir haben keine Kröte gesehen. Schön euch kennen zulernen. Ich bin Hermine. Wir helfen euch die Kröte zu finden. Nicht wahr, Rowena?" Ich konnte nicht nein sagen. Also ging ich raus auf den Gang und sah mich um. „Hermine und ich gehen nach hinten und suchen da." Beschloss ich, da ich wusste das im Vorderen Zug irgendwo Malfoy sitzen würde, den ich nicht unbedingt sehen wollte. Hermine und ich gingen durch jedes erdenkliche Abteil. „Ich hab keine Lust mehr ich geh zurück, vielleicht haben wir irgendwas übersehen." Meinte ich nach der hälfte doch Hermine war schon im nächsten Abteil verschwunden. Ich ging ihr hinterher, mit einem Augenrollen. In dem Abteil saßen zwei Jungs, einer mit Roten Haaren und Dreck auf der Nase, er war ziemlich groß, ohne jeden Zweifel ein Weasley. Und dann war da noch der andere, eine recht kleine Statur für einen erst Klässler, eine Brille tragend und das Potter-Haar, Schwarz und zu allen Seiten abstehend. Wie das von Dad, ich hatte die Haare meiner Mutter aber auch mein Bruder hatte diese schwarzen, strubbeligen Harre. „Harry?" flüsterte ich. „Ja?" sagte der Junge und sah mich an. Er sah eins zu eins wie mein Dad aus… nun ja wie James… der Zwilling meines Vaters aber… eins zu eins… „Oh mein… Merlins Bart." Ich flüsterte vor mich hin. „Harry das ist Rowena." Raunte der Weasley. „Sie ist eine…" ich unterbrach ihn, „Verwandte von dir." Ich setze mich gegen über hin und starrte Harry an. Ich hatte schon oft Bilder von ihm gesehen, wo er aber noch ein Baby war. „Ich bin deine Cousine Väterlicherseits." „Ach bitte Potter, tu doch nicht so als würdest du dich auf einmal für Harry interessieren. Das hat deine Familie doch nicht mal ein bisschen gekitzelt als seine Eltern starben. Ihr wolltet ihn nicht." „Halt die klappe, Weasley… mein Vater hat immer hin seinen Bruder verloren! Was hätte meine Familie denn tun sollen… sie hatte zwei kleine Kinder." Fauchte ich. „Außerdem war es nicht unsere Entscheidung, sondern die von Dumbledor. Und du weißt genau wieso." „Weil deine Eltern Todesser waren?" raunte Ron sarkastisch. „Du bist kein Stückchen besser wie Malfoy und die ganzen anderen reichen Reinblüter." „Vergleich mich nicht mit diesem Lackaffen mit zwei Flaschen an seiner Seite. Außerdem deine Brüder scheinen ja was anders über meine Familie zudenken als du, immerhin waren sie mit meinem Bruder sehr gut Befreundet!" Zischte ich wie eine Schlange und Ron wich zurück, ich stand auf und ging zur Tür, drehte mich noch einmal kurz um, „Schön dich mal, kennen zulernen, Harry." Und ging den Gang entlang wo wir herkamen. In meinem Abteil angekommen, zog ich meine Schuluniform an und setze mich wieder.

Die restliche Zugfahrt starrte ich unentwegt aus dem Fenster, Hermine war nicht zurück gekommen, mein Blick war eingefroren, bis hoch oben auf einem Berg, ein Schloss erschien, Hogwarts. Mein Herz schlug nun schneller und schneller… Aufregung machte sich breit. In welches Haus ich wohl kommen würde? Ich ging alle meine Eigenschaften durch und kam zu dem Entschluss das es wohl entweder Ravenclaw oder Slytherin sein musste. Mir stockte der Atem, was wenn der Sprechende Hut zu lange bei meiner Einteilung brauchen würde, oder sagen würde das zu mir kein Haus passt? Eine kratzige stimme zog mich aus meinen Gedankengängen, "Wirst sogar von einem widerlichen Schlammblut abserviert, sieh es ein Potter du wirst nie Freunde finden." Es war Malfoy der von zwei Jungen verfolgt wurde die aussahen als hätten sie zu viel zeit bei Oma verbracht, Crabbe und Goyle. Ich kochte vor wut, ich hatte kaum etwas von der Bootsfahrt zum Schloss mit bekommen. Es war bereits dunkel geworden als wir in Hogwarts ankamen und ich wäre sogar einige male hingefallen, hätte mich Hermine nicht immer wieder aufgefangen. Je näher wir der Großen Halle kamen desto nervöser wurde ich. Als wir dann endlich durch die große Halle schritten pochte mein Herz so laut und schnell das ich dachte es würde jeder hören. Professor McGonigal rief uns alle nach einander auf… „Hermine Granger." Hermine zuckte zusammen. Sie kam nach Gryffindor. „Rowena Potter." Ich atmete tief durch und ging nach vorne. „Ha!" ich zuckte zusammen. Der Hut auf meinem Kopf schüttelte sich. „Wie die Mutter von Intelligents geprägt… doch auch das Temperament von ihr… Ehrgeiz und List sind in dir stark mein Kind. Also was tun mit dir. Ravenclaw fördert dein Können des Wissens… doch andererseits wär Slytherin dein wahres Ziel… Was nun tun, ich weiß… du wirst deinem Haus viele Punkte bringen das ist klar… Ich pack dich nach SLYTHERIN…" McGonigal nahm mir den Hut ab und ich ging zum jubelnden Slytherintisch. McGonigal rief weiter auf. "Draco Malfoy" kam nach Slytherin, auf weitere sieben Jahre, in denen ich weiterhin getriezt werde. "Susan Bones", Huffelpuff. "Ronald Weasley", Gryffindor. "Harry Potter" Stille im ganzen Raum, man hörte genau was der Hut sagte, jedes Haus wollte gerne den Auserwählten, den Jungen der Überlebt hat, bei sich haben. Gryffindor. Jubeln vom Gryffindortisch, seufzen von den anderen Tischen. Nachdem schon fast alle aufgeteilt waren, kam ein Mädchen an die Reihe, namens Pansy Parkinson, sie kam nach Slytherin und setzte sich neben mich. „Ich bin Pancy." Sie war sehr offen, doch nach Slytherin kam sie auf jeden Fall wegen ihrer Arrogants. „Und ich bin Rowena. Nach allem was ich gehört habe werden wir uns ein Zimmer teilen. Also wollen wir nicht vielleicht Freunde sein, dann wäre der Anfang hier nicht ganz so schwer." „Klar wieso nicht, das wird bestimmt cool. Ich bin auf die Zimmer gespannt." Pansy kicherte. In dem Moment wurde gerade Draco aufgerufen, kaum war der Hut auf seinem Kopf schrie er schon los… „SLYTHERIN" Na das kann ja mal was werden, Malfoy und ich in einem Haus. „Der ist irgendwie süß." Flüsterte Pansy mir zu. „Naja, ich kenn ihn. Er kann anders sein als er aussieht." räusperte ich mich. Nach einer kurzen Ansprache von Dumbledor gab es essen. Ich hatte noch nie in meinem bisherigen Leben so gut gegessen wie an diesem Abend. Ich wusste das nichts mehr wirklich schief laufen konnte, ich hatte ein Haus, in dem ich bereits Willkommen geheißen wurde und ich hatte erstmals zu beginn schon eine Freundin. Während des Essens erschienen die Geister, und hießen Erstklässler Willkommen, bis auf der Muffige Hausgeist von Slytherin, der blutige Baron, er fand es amüsanter die Neuankömmlinge zu erschrecken, genau wie der Poltergeist Peeves.

Nach dem Essen führte uns die Vertrauensschülerin Gemma Farley in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin. Als wir in unseren Zimmern waren, Pancy und ich waren mit den drei anderen Mädchen aus unserem Jahrgang zusammen im Zimmer, Millicent Bullstrode ein komisches Mädchen das immer ihre Katze dabei hatte, Daphne Greengras eine verdammt coole Hexe auf ihre eigene Art und zu guter Letzt ist da noch Tracey Davis gewesen, sie war die einzige Halbblüterin in unserem Schlafsaal was sie nicht uncooler machte. Die erste Nacht war ein reinstes Abenteuer für uns alle. „Sollten wir uns nicht etwas besser kennen lernen?" fragte Tracey. „Ja du könntest recht haben, ich mein immerhin sind wir jetzt dann mindestens sechs Jahre in einem Zimmer. Da wäre es cooler Mal was vom anderen zu erfahren." Meinte Daphne und setzte sich auf ihr Bett, das gegenüber von meinen war. Neben mir schlief zur rechten Pansy und links von mir war eine Wand. Daphne lag mir gegen über und neben ihr war Traceys Bett und in der Mitte von Pansy und Tracey lag Millicent mit ihrer Katze. „Ja, wär wohl klüger." Stimmte auch Pansy mit ein. „Rowena fängst du an?" fragte Millicent von ihrem Bett aus. „Nun ja, was wollt ihr denn wissen?" fragte ich, obwohl ich mir die Antwort denken konnte. „Na alles." Kicherten Pansy und Daphne gleichzeitig. „Also gut. Nun ja meinen Namen kennt ihr ja schon. Mein Zweitnamen ist Elisabeth, wie meine Mutter, sie starb als ich drei war. Ich bin Halbweise und leb mit meinem Vater und Großvater auf dem Landsitz der Potters in Green Well. Ich hatte einen großen Bruder, er war in Ravenclaw. Mein Vater ist der Bruder von James Potter… ich glaub ich muss nicht mehr darüber sagen. Mein Geburtstag ist der 23. Juli und ich bin 1980 in London geboren." ich stoppte, atmete tief durch und fuhr fort. "Ich liebe lesen, und Quidditch, meine Lieblingsmannschaft ist Puddlemere United. Ok wer ist der nächste?" Pansy meldete sich und fing an zu erzählen und so ging es stunden lang weiter, ich weiß gar nicht mehr alles was ich diese Nacht alles erfahren habe, was ich aber weiß ist das in dieser Nacht eine der Coolsten Mädchenbanden entstanden ist, und ich zum ersten Mal richtige Freundinnen hatte. Gegen Mitternacht lagen wir alle bereits im Bett, Millicent schlief schon mehrere Stunden, mit ihr hatten wir uns nie angefreundet, Tracey war gerade am Einschlafen als Pansy noch einmal das Wort erhebete, „Welchen von den Jungs findet ihr eigentlich am süßesten?" „Uff… das ist schwer… ich hab keine Ahnung." antwortete Daphne. „Ich finde Theodore Nott süß" murmelte Tracey und drehte sich um. „Ich finde ehrlich gesagt keinen wirklich super." meinte ich. „Und du Pansy?" fragte Daphne neugierig und lehnte sich über ihre hintere Bettkante. „Das ist einfach." seufzte sie, „Draco ist eindeutig mega süß." sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett rücklinks fallen. „Nun ja, Pansy, nimm es mir nicht all zu übel aber ich finde Rowena passt besser zu ihm. Ich hab die beiden heute am Bahnhof gesehen. Sag mal Rowena woher kennt ihr euch?" hätte Daphne sich noch weiter aus ihrem Bett gelehnt vor Neugierde wäre sie vermutlich raus gefallen und mit voller Wucht auf den Boden geknallt. „Ich und Malfoy. Niemals. Ich kenn ihn schon seitdem ich denken kann, unsere Eltern sind sehr gut befreundet, aber gemocht haben wir uns noch nie… er hänselte mich immer wegen meinen guten Noten… er ist nicht gerade freundlich schon als Kleinkind hat er mir oft an den Haaren gezogen oder mir Sand in die Augen geworfen… man könnte uns eher als beste Feinde bezeichnen. Unsere Eltern denken aber immer noch das wir mal richtig gute Freunde werden, aber wenn ihr mich Fragt, hasst mich Malfoy zu sehr." ich drehte mich um. „Na ja man weiß ja nie. Ich glaube daran, dass ihr zwei irgendwann mal was habt ob Liebe oder Freundschaft bleibt abzuwarten." kicherte Daphne. „Ja gut, bis dahin lass ich Pansy den Vortritt." murmelte ich, das Letzte was ich hören konnte war ein erleichterndes Seufzen von Pansy und ein dämliches Kichern von Daphne.

Ich habe keine Ahnung wie lange Daphne und Pansy noch geredet haben aber am nächsten morgen sahen beide sehr mitgenommen aus, während des Frühstücks. „Wie lang ward ihr denn gestern noch wach?" fragte Tracey die sich gerade noch einen Toast schmierte. „Keine Ahnung. Zu lang auf jeden Fall." gähnte Daphne und nahm einen schluck Orangensaft, Pansy sah Daphne an und nickte ihr zustimmend zu, „Wo ist eigentlich Millicent?" Ich deutete Pancy in Richtung Malfoy und seinen Gefährten. „Da. Sie hat sich nicht einmal annähernd für uns interessiert, sie ist sofort zu denen gegangen." murmelte ich abfällig in meine Teetasse. „Sie ist fast so schlimm wie die Gryffindors die haben uns heute auch schon ignoriert, denken wohl wir könnten sie mit einem ‚Hallo' verfluchen." meinte Tracey und biss von ihrem Toast ab. „Was haben wir den jetzt erste Stunde?" murmelte Pansy verschlafen, während sie sich die breiten Auswahl von Frühstuck an sah. „Doppelstunde Verwandlung bei McGonigal." antwortete ich und holte eines meiner mitgebrachten Bücher aus dem Slytherin-Umhang, kaum hatte ich die erste Seite gelesen hörte ich die bekannteste Stimme, der Großen Halle. „Na Potter. Wieder versunken, im Land der Bücher?" Draco lachte feixend, ich hebte meinen Kopf und sah ihn verbissen an. „Was kuckst du so blöd? Verstehst du die normale Sprache nicht?" Crabbe und Goyle, seine hohlen Bodyguards lachten, ich stand auf, allerdings nicht nur ich, sondern auch meine drei neuen Freundinnen. „Habt ihr was gehört?" fragte ich in die Runde. „Nein." meinte Daphne, und prompt verließen sie, Pansy, Tracey und ich die große Halle. Ich hätte mich nur zu gerne noch mal umgedreht, um Dracos blödes Gesicht zu sehen, ich ließ es aber, nachdem ich mir dachte, wie das wohl rübergekommen wäre. Wir gingen an den Treppen in den Kerker, wo unser Gemeinschaftsraum verborgen lag, vorbei und in Richtung Gewächshäuser, wir durch querten den Innenhof des Schlosses und standen vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung. „Danke nochmal wegen gerade eben." murmelte ich. „Wieso danke? Dafür sind Freunde doch da. Wir helfen dir, und zeigen Malfoy mal wo der Hammer hängt." Daphne war eine sehr Selbstbewusstes Mädchen, deswegen mochte ich sie wahrscheinlich auch so gerne, ich brauchte jemanden selbstbewussten zu der Zeit, weil mir selbst diese noch Fehlte, Daphne half mir sehr oft auf dem Weg zum Selbstbewussten, dafür half ich ihr öfter mal beim Lernen für Prüfungen. Die erste Stunde in Verwandlung war alles andere als spannend, es wurde viel geschrieben und wenig gezaubert. Auch der Zaubertrankunterricht war in erster Linie abschreiben, allerdings bekam Slytherin gleich mal 10 Punkte dafür, dass mein Abgeschriebenes sehr sauber und ordentlich war. Worüber sich Malfoy mal wieder lustig machte. Professor Snap behandelte seine Schüler von Slytherin auch anders als die anderen Häuser, dennoch waren seine Stunden immer die Interessantesten neben Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Später um die Mittagsstunde als viele in der Großen Halle lernten, kam die Eulenpost eingeflogen. Ich bekam meinen Tagespropheten, den mir Pansy sofort entwendete. "Du hast den Abonniert?" fragte sie und hielt die Zeitung mir entgegen. "Ja. Ich lese gerne, auch wenn manchmal ziemlicher Mist drinnen steht, vor allem die dinge von Kimmkorn." Pansy gab ihn mir zurück, ich rollte ihn auf und las die Titelseite. "Ihr werdet es nicht glauben!" murmelte ich zu den anderen. "Was?" "In Gringotts wurde Eingebrochen! Das hat noch nie jemand geschafft." "Zeig her!" Daphne, die Schräg gegenüber von mir saß nahm mir die Zeitung aus der Hand und las selbst. "Nichts abhanden gekommen, klar, das sagen die bestimmt nur damit die ganzen Zauberer nicht ausflippen und Beschwerden schreiben oder da auftauchen und Rabatz machen." sie gab mir die Zeitung zurück. "Wir werden es nie erfahren." murmelte ich und widmete mich wieder dem lernen.

Nach dem Abendessen hatten wir unsere ersten Flugstunden, wenn man mit Malfoy in einem Haus war, war das nicht die einfachste Übung. „He, Potter schon mal was davon gehört? Das nennt sich Besen… damit kann man doch tatsächlich Fliegen." lachte Malfoy, der direkt neben mir stand, und die Hohlhirne Crabbe und Goyle stimmten mit ein. „Nun ja Malfoy… ich bin immerhin ein Reinblut, das vergisst du wohl. Natürlich habe ich also schon mal von einem Besen gehört. Und nun entschuldige mich, wie du bereits sagtest, ich gehe Fliegen." ich drehte ihm den Rücken zu und wendete mich den Mädchen zu. „Wow. Ich finde es interessant wie du aus Malfoys Selbstsicheren feixen einen verunsicherten Blick zaubern kannst, ohne wirklich zu zaubern. Respekt!" lachte Daphne. Die Flugstunde an sich war dann wohl eher kurz. Neville Longbottom fiel vom Besen und als Madame Hooch mit ihm verschwunden war, um ihn in den Krankenflügel zu bringen hob Malfoy das Vergissmalnich von Neville auf. „Gib das wieder her Malfoy" sagte Harry mit strengen Unterton „Ich glaub ich versteck es dann kann er es selbst wieder hohlen." er stieg auf seinen Besen und drehte ein runde um die Schülerschar, „vom Dach zum Beispiel" und flog lachend davon. Harry setzte ihm hinterher. „Malfoy. Das hat doch keinen Sinn." schrie ich von unten zu ihnen hoch. „Es ist lustig." grinste Draco runter. „Och Gott." seufzte ich stieg auf den Besen und schwebte elegant nach oben. „Draco gib das Ding her." „Und du willst ein Slytherin sein? Ich werde es Verstecken, dann kann sich der Tollpatsch es sich selbst wieder hohlen." lachte Malfoy. „Selten so gelacht." Ich flog auf Draco zu. „Gut dann lass ich es Fallen." lachte Malfoy und ließ das Vergissmalnich fallen. „Du bist dämlich." seufzte ich, lehnte mich nach vorne und rauschte nach unten, als ich ihn rammte, folgten mehreren Beleidigungen, ich fing die Kugel und warf sie zu Harry, der konnte sie allerdings nicht fangen und flog ihr noch ein Stück hinterher. Malfoy und ich sanken langsam zum Boden. „Bist du irre?" fragte mich Tracey, und Daphnes Augen strahlten, „Das war ja krass, wo hast du, das den gelernt." sie klatschte. Nach wenigen Minuten kam Professor McGonigal aus dem Schloss gestürmt und verordnete Harry sofort ihr zu folgen. „Aber ich war doch nicht der einzige der geflogen ist." nölte Harry. „Wer ist denn noch geflogen?" fragte McGonigal verwundert. Ich meldete mich. „Potter, ist das wahr?" McGonigal zog eine Braue hoch. „Sie hätten sie sehen müssen, wie ein Blitz." platzte es aus Pansy raus. „Pansy ich glaub das hilft nicht sonderlich" murmelte Daphne. „Dann kommen sie auch mit." McGonigal winkte mir zu. Im innen Hof der Schule gesellte sich Snap zu uns. Harry und ich trotteten den beiden Lehrern eine ganze Weile hinter her, bis an die Tür wo Prof. Quirelle gerade Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste in einer fünften Klasse unterrichtete. Professor McGonigal klopfte und trat ein. „Entschuldigen sie Professor, dürften wir die Schüler Flint und Wood uns kurz ausleihen." zwei Jungs traten aus dem Raum und zankten sich wer den jetzt zuerst durch die Tür dürfte, der Slytherin gewann. Wir gingen ein Stück von Harry, McGonigal und Wood weg. Flint war ein gutes Stück größer wie ich, schätze so um die 1.85 m, er hatte schwarze Haare und wirkte auf mich angsteinflößend. „Flint. Ihre neue Jägerin." nuschelte Snap. „Jägerin? Professor, wir hatten noch nie ein Mädchen im Team. Und ich denke die Jungs werden nicht begeistert darüber sein…" brummte er und wurde unfreundlich von Snap unterbrochen. „Flint… ich habe sie nicht gebeten sie auf zunehmen es war mehr ein Befehl. Sie sollten sich Ihr Urteil bilden, wenn Mrs. Potter auf dem Besen sitzt." „Potter?" „Ja… Potter. Und nun gehen sie und setzten den Unterricht fort, das gilt auch für sie Mrs. Potter. Also los, weg mit euch." Als sich Flint weg drehte fing ich an zu rennen, ich rannte so schnell es ging… die Wechseltreppen hinunter, in die Eingangshalle, die Treppen in den Kerker hinunter. Ich rannte hinten am Zaubertrankklassenzimmer vorbei in einen Dunklen Gang, ich rannte um die Ecken, ich wurde immer schneller, bis ich an eine Sackgasse kam. Ich stütze meine Hände auf die Knie und murmelte das Passwort, das uns gesagt wurde. Mit einem Mal öffnete sich die Steinwand, und man trat in einen langen Gang ein. Meine Schritte verlangsamten sich, ich ging bis zum Ende des Ganges und war im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, ich ging an den Samt-grünen Ohrenseseln vorbei, in die Ecke des Raumes wo sich zwei Treppen befanden, eine führte nach oben und die andere nach unten. Oben waren die Zimmer der Jungs und unten die der Mädchen, ich ging die Treppen nach unten und bog nach rechts in das erste Zimmer. Ich legte mich auf mein Bett und sah an die Decke. „Ich soll Jägerin des Haus-Teams werden…" murmelte ich vor mich hin. Ich setzte mich wieder auf nahm eine Feder und ein Pergament, ich wollte meinem Vater sofort schreiben was bereits am ersten Tag in Hogwarts alles Geschehen war.

* * *

_Hey Dad,_

_du wirst nicht glauben was bereits heute schon passiert ist! Ich hatte meine Erste Flugstunde, als Professor McGonigal mich auf einmal raus genommen hat, ich wurde dann zu Professor Snap gebracht, der mich wiederum zu einem, neben bei angsteinflößenden, 5.-Klässler Namens Flint gebracht hat, wo ich erfahren hab, dass ich die neue Jägerin von meinem Haus werden soll! Kannst du das fassen! Ich habe auch schon Freunde gefunden drei Mädchen, mit denen ich mir das Zimmer teile, sie sind mega cool. Ich habe ja noch gar nicht erzählt in welchem Haus ich bin, nun ich bin in Slytherin, ich fühle mich wohl hier, das einzige Problem ist Malfoy, er ärgert mich immer noch ohne Gnade__…__ ich hoffe das wird bald besser. Aber ich bekomme Unterst__ü__tzung von meinen neuen Freundinnen Daphne Greengras, Treacy Davids und Pancy Parkinson._

_Liebe Grüße auch an Großvater! Ich vermisse Euch._

_eure Rowena_

* * *

Eine Stunde später kamen auch die anderen Mädchen in den Schlafsaal. "Hey, sag mal was ist denn passiert? Und wo warst du die ganze Zeit?" fragte Pansy und setzte sich neben mich auf mein Bett. "Bist du rausgeflogen?" Daphne öffnete ihre Augen weit und stütze sich auf die hintere Bettkante. "Nein. Alles ist bestens." murmelte ich. "So hörst du dich aber nicht an." meinte Treacy die auf der anderen Seite meines Bettes stand. "Ich muss nur verarbeiten, dass ich der neue Jäger von Slytherin sein soll!" platzte es aus mir heraus. "Was?" schrien alle drei gleichzeitig auf. "Aber das ist doch mega cool!" Pansy stand nun, "Du bist das erste Mädchen im Team!" Treacy musste sich hinsetzen. "Was bist du eigentlich für eine Coole Hexe, Rowena? Spielst Quidditch in einem Jungs-Team, machst aus Malfoys Selbstbewusstsein ein nichts, und ich weiß nicht was du sonst noch alles kannst!" Daphne ging durchs Zimmer. "Merlin sei dank bin ich mit dir befreundet! Wer weiß, das gesamte Jungs-Team gegen sich zu haben ist bestimmt nicht super." sie setzte sich auf den Boden und fing an zu lachen, "Armer Malfoy!"

Wir hatten beschlossen das diese Neuigkeit fürs erste unser Geheimnis blieb. Als das erste Training anstand war ich nervös. Beim Frühstück aß ich nur ein Stück Toast und trank nur eine halbe Tasse Tee. Es war Samstag und das Training war gegen 11 Uhr angesetzt. Ich zog mein Quidditch Outfit, was mir vor einigen Wochen bereits gegeben wurde, an. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, nur einer Stand am Eingang, es war der 5.-Klässler Flint. "Na komm schon, das Team wartet am Platz" krächzte er, ich folgte ihm durchs Schloss, bis hin zum Quidditchfeld. Da stand ich dann, in mitten von Jungs die alle größer waren wie ich, im Oktober auf einer taufeuchten Wiese. Das erste Training überlebte ich mit einigen Blauen flecken und Schürfwunden. "Hammer, ich hab noch nie jemanden so gut fliegen sehen!" meinte der Jäger, Adrian Pucey. Miles Bletchley, unser Hüter, landete neben mir. "Ich bin froh das die in unserem Team ist." Und rieb sich die Nase, die ein wenig Blutete. "Die hat einen verdammt Harten Wurf." "Nicht zu vergessen ihre spitzen Ellenbogen." Jaulte Pucey und rieb sich die Rippen. "Sorry." "Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Potter." Flint stand mir gegenüber und lachte. "Die Jungs sind es bloß nicht mehr gewohnt jemanden im Team zu haben der aggressiver spielt als ihr Captain." Pucey lachte auf. "Man hat dir gerade den Titel des aggressivsten Spielers gegeben, Potter. Trage ihn mit stolz!" Das gesamte Team brach in schallendes Lachen, Flint starrte Pucey an, "Wirklich witzig." Flint ringte sich ein lachen ab.

"Und wie war es?" Daphne ließ mich nicht einmal in die Tür des Schlafsaals. "Es war gut. Darf ich jetzt rein?" "Na gut." sie trat zur Seite, so das ich rein kam. Ich ging zu meinem Schrank und holte eine Jeans und einen Pullover heraus. "Kannst du uns nachher beim Essen erzählen wie es war, in ganzen Detail?" fragte Daphne. "Ja." "Super dann bis nachher." Sie verließ das Zimmer. Ich zog mich um. Als ich nach oben in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, warteten bereits alle Drei auf mich. "Es gibt gleich Essen lass uns schon mal los gehen. Ja?" Ich willigte ein und erzählte den ganzen weg hoch in die Große Halle, wie das erste Training war. Wir setzten uns, wie gewöhnlich weiter hinten an den Tisch. Die Halle füllte sich immer mehr. "Hey, Rowena, schau mal da kommen deine Teamkollegen." kicherte Pancy. Und tatsächlich kam das gesamte Team auf einmal in die große Halle. Flint ging ganz vorne voran. Allerdings setzten sie sich nicht so wie sonst an eine der Stirnseiten des Tisches sondern direkt neben mich und meine Freundinnen. "Na Kleine." grinste Pucey zur Begrüßung, der Rest des Teams murmelte auch irgendwas. "Adrian. Sie ist eine der größten im Team, vergiss das nicht." raunte Flint und setzte sich neben Daphne, die gegen über von mir saß und versuchte nicht aus zurasten. "Stimmt. Trotzdem. Solange sie nicht größer wie ich ist bleibt sie die Kleine." Adrian grinste und sah mich an. In dem Moment, kam Malfoy in die Halle. "Potter? Sehe es ein, du wirst nie so cool sein wie das Quidditch Team." krächzte er hinter mir, zu gerne hätte ich ihm gesagt, das das gar nicht nötig sein würde, da ich schon längst im Team war, und zu den cooleren gehörte, doch ich verkniff es mir. "Du hast Recht, Malfoy. Vielleicht werde ich nie so cool. Aber ich kann darauf ja auch verzichten, ich mein ich bin ja nicht so wie du. Nach Aufmerksamkeit suchend, wenn du verstehst was ich meine." sagte ich und drehte mich von ihm weg. Adrian prustete los. "Sie hat es dir gegeben, Mann. Solltest sie mal nicht immer so dissen, dass kommt alles irgendwann mal zurück." er konnte sich vor lachen nicht mehr einkriegen. Malfoy lief rot an und verschwand ans andere Ende des Tisches. "Kleine, du bist krass. Ich hab noch nie jemanden so schnell von Selbstsicher zu unsicher fallen sehen." Pucey klopfte mir auf die Schulter. "Das hab ich ihr auch schon mal gesagt." meldete sich Daphne die sich wieder erholt hatte. "Sie kann das alles ohne Nachzudenken. Mir würden die Sprüche ja erst ne Stunde später einfallen." "Glaub ich nicht." meinte Adrian und fing an zu essen. Daphnes Gesicht färbte sich leicht rosa, was sie das gesamte Essen nicht los wurde. "Sag mal kleine, wieso triezt der Typ dich eigentlich so?" schmatzte Adrian. "Das ist eine lange Geschichte..." zögerte ich. "Erzähl!" das ganze Team sah mich an. "Nun ja dann fang ich mal ganz am Anfang an denke ich. Also mein Dad und sein Dad sind so was wie Beste Freunde, so kam es also das Malfoy und ich immer irgendwie zusammen waren, er konnte mich schon damals nicht leiden, was zu vielen Auseinandersetzung zwischen uns führte. Als wir dann auf eine gemeinsame Privat Schule gingen, und ich immer bessere Noten hatte wie er, fing er und seine zwei Dummköpfe, Crabbe und Goyle, mich an zu ärgern und zu beschimpfen. Ich stand immer darüber. Aber so kommt es das er mich triezt. Ich weiß manchmal garnicht warum wir uns ständig anzanken." nach meiner Erzählung sahen mich alle an. "Potter? Bitte sei nicht eingeschnappt aber ich denke er macht das nur, weil er eifersüchtig ist auf dich, ich meine ein Potter zu sein, ist doch was zum beneiden." Flint zog die Schultern nach oben. Ich antwortete nicht, auf die Idee war ich noch nicht gekommen, aber was sollte denn auch so toll daran sein ich zu sein?

Es vergingen Tage. Tage an denen quälende Trainings statt fanden. An einem Samstag morgen ging ich wie gewohnt in die Bibliothek, man war um diese Uhrzeit dort vollkommen ungestört. Ich öffnete die große schwere Holztür und trat ein. "Guten Morgen Madam Pince." "Guten Morgen Rowena, hast du wieder ein paar Bücher dabei?" "Natürlich. Hier bitteschön." ich zog einige Bücher aus dem Umhang. "Ich werde mich noch mal etwas umschauen." Sagte ich, legte die Bücher auf den Schreibtisch der Bibliothekarin und Verschwand in einer der vielen Bücherreihen. Ich blieb stehen. Vor mir stand ein weiß-blond-haariger Junge, vertieft in ein Buch, er sah auf. "Potter. Was machst du denn hier?" er schlug das Buch zu. "Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen." "Tja, ich muss in Verwandlung eine Strafarbeit schreiben. Und weiß nicht über was." Malfoy kratze sich im Nacken, wie als würde er einen spöttischen Spruch erwarten. "Über das verwandeln von einem Stacheltier in ein Nadelkissen." Antwortete ich, holte ein Buch aus dem Regal und gab es ihm in die Hand. "Danke. Und was machst du hier?" Ich war erstarrt seit dem ich Malfoy kannte hatte er noch nie Danke zu mir gesagt. "Ich suche ein Buch." "Kein bestimmtes?" Malfoy sah mich verwundert an. "Nein." ich ging die Reihe weiter entlang. Nach diesem Treffen in der Bibliothek hörten die Ärgereien von Malfoy auf. Bald darauf war Halloween. Alle aßen vergnügt in der Großen Halle. Ich saß neben Pansy, die anderen beiden Mädchen saßen gegen über, und auf der anderen Seite von mir saß Adrian und das Team. Als Plötzlich die Tür aufsprang, Professor Quirelle rannt in die Halle, völlig außer sich. "TROLL, IM KERKER. TROLL UNTEN IM KERKER..." schrie er, "Ich dachte ich sags ihnen besser." er fiel um. Panik brach in der Halle aus, Schüler rannten wild durch einander und schrien auf. "RUHE!" schrie Dumbledor, "Die Vertrauensschüler bringen bitte die Schüler in die Schlafräume. Und die Lehrer gehen bitte mit mir zu den Kerkern." Alle gingen geordnet aus der Halle, während Ravenclaws und Gryffindors die Treppen hoch gingen mussten Slytherins und Huffelpuffs in den Keller runter. "Was wenn wir auf diesen Troll stoßen? Ich meine wir müssen direkt an den Kerkern vorbei." in Tracey stimme war große Angst zu hören, aber den anderen ging es auch nicht anders. Allerdings gingen wir dieses mal einen anderen Weg, einen den ich noch nicht kannte, anstatt an den Kerkern vorbei, gingen wir gemeinsam mit den Huffelpuffs Richtung Küche. Einige verwirrenten Gänge weiter, bis wir an den Toiletten nahe unseres Gemeinschafsraumes raus kamen, alle gingen Schnell in den Raum und Atmeten erleichtert auf, als die Wand zum Gemeinschaftsraum sich schloss. "Wer hat den Troll wohl ins schloss gelassen?" fragte Pansy. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, Hilfe hat der auf jeden fall gebraucht, Trolle sind sehr dumme Geschöpfe." murmelte Tracey, die immer noch einen ängstlichen Blick hatte. Obwohl wir im Gemeinschaftsraum sicher wahren, blieb die Panik bis spät Abends im Raum stehen, bis Professor Snap im Eingang stand und sagte das der Troll entfernt wurde. Nach diesem Abend schliefen alle tief und fest.

Einige Wochen später war das erste Quidditchspiel des Jahres, es spielte Slytherin gegen Gryffindor, eines der beliebtesten Spiele der Schule. Mitten während des Frühstücks kam eine einzige Eule mit einem Riesen Packet angeflogen, Harry Potter hatte einen Nimbus 2000 bekommen. "Das macht es dir Schwerer den Schnatz vor ihm zu fangen, Higgs, versuch dein bestes." Flint raunte den Sucher von Slytherin an. Auf dem Weg zum Spielfeld hörte ich wie mein Herz immer schneller schlug. "Keine Panik, Kleine." murmelte Adrian von hinten, "Gryffindor muss sich warm anziehen um gegen dich zu spielen, mach einfach das gleiche wie im Training." Pucey klopfte mir auf die Schulter. Wir stiegen auf die Besen und flogen auf Feld ein, man könnte es Warmfliegen nennen, was wir da machten, es war atemberaubend wie die anderen Schüler auf einen Schauten, wenn man vorbei flog. Wir versammelten uns alle in einem Kreis in der Mitte des Feldes, Madam Hooch umkreisend. "Also ich will ein faires schönes Quidditch, das gildet für euch alle." Beim letzteren schaute sie auf das Slytherin Team. Kurz danach ließ sie die Quaffel und den Schnatz raus, und warf zu Letzt den Quaffel in die Luft, das Spiel hatte begonnen. Angelina Johnson ergriff den Ball, und erzielte schnell das erste Tor für Gryffindor. Das ließen wir uns nicht gefallen und spielten aggressiver, Flint warf, wurde allerdings von Wood gehalten, worauf das zweite Tor für Gryffindor folgte. In dem Moment schnappte sich Flint den Schläger eines Treibers und schlug direkt auf Wood der dadurch zu Boden fiel. Der Quaffel war in Besitz von Slytherin, Pucey spielte zu mir, ich rammte einen der gegnerischen Spieler, und Passte zu Flint, der wiederum zurück passte und ich warf aufs einen der Ringe und machte das erste Tor für Slytherin. Gryffindor in Ballbesitz. Flint und Pucey nahmen die Jägerin Johnson in ihre Mitte und rammten sie bis diese den Quaffel los ließ und in einen der abgrenzenden Türme des Feldes flog und fiel, darauf folgten weiter 10 Punkte für Slytherin. Es stand nun gleichstand, 20:20. Während Slytherin weitere Tore machte, sichteten die Sucher den Schnatz und boten sich, nach einigen Komplikationen mit Potters Besen, ein Kopf an Kopf rennen in Richtung Boden, während Potter weiter auf den Boden zusteuerte drehte Higgs ab, Pech für Slytherin, Harry verschluckte den Schnatz beinahe und hat ihn so gefangen, das Spiel war vorbei und Gryffindor hatte gewonnen. Slytherin verließ das Feld, und Flint schrie Higgs an, was ihn denn einfiele einfach abzudrehen. Man konnte den Jubel von Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Huffelpuff hören, jeder freute sich das nicht Slytherin gewonnen hatte. Den restlichen Tag hing Flint, Higgs weiterhin in den Ohren damit, dass wir das Spiel gewinnen hätten können. Selbst beim Abendessen ließen die Diskussionen kein ende, weshalb ich mich etwas weiter weg setzte. "Wow, der regt sich ganz schön darüber auf." meinte Pansy und aß ihren Hackfleisch-Kartoffel-Auflauf. "Ist ja auch nicht so toll gewesen." murmelte ich in das Glas meines Kürbissaftes. "Naja aber du hast ja gut gespielt." warf Daphne ein. "Kann schon sein, trotzdem haben wir verloren." ich nuschelte nur noch. Jemand setzte sich neben mich, als ich die erstaunten Blicke der Mädchen sah wandte ich meinen Kopf zu meinem neuen Sitznachtbar. "Was willst du Malfoy, willst du mir sagen wie beschissen ich gespielt habe, das kannst du dir sparen." "Eigentlich wollte ich nur hier essen." murmelte Draco. "Und ich soll dir von meinen Eltern ausrichten das wir Weihnachten dieses Jahr bei uns Feiern, beschlossen von unseren Eltern." er nahm einen bissen Auflauf. "Ok." ich widmete mich meinem Essen, den restlichen Abend redeten Draco und ich kein Wort mehr.

"Was war das den von Malfoy beim Essen?" fragte Daphne und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. "Er will wahrscheinlich das Kriegsbeil begraben, nachdem er gesehen hat, das du im Quidditch Team bist." Tracey setze sich auf ihr Bett. "Was macht ihr Weihnachten eigentlich?" fragte Pansy neugierig und lehnte sich über meine hintere Bettkante. "Das was normale Familien auch tun an Weihnachten, nur das wir gemeinsam Feiern, das ist so eine Art Tradition bei uns geworden. Entweder feiern wir bei uns oder bei den Malfoys." ich zog meinen Schlafanzug an. "Das ist Tradition?" Pansy sah mich verwundert an. "Seit dem meine Mutter starb, das war das erste Weihnachten ohne sie und da hat mein Vater dann Lucius, Narzissa und Draco eingeladen, das es nicht so leer wäre, und seitdem feiern wir jedes Jahr gemeinsam." Ich legte mich in mein Bett. "Findest du das nicht komisch wie er heute mit dir geredet hat? Wie als wärt ihr schon ewig befreundet." Tracey zuckte mit den Schultern und legte sich ebenfalls hin. Ich drehte mich um und schlief ein.

Ehe man es sich versah standen schon die Weihnachtsferien vor der Tür. Wir packten unsere Sachen ein und verließen mit gepackten Koffern das Zimmer. Uns brachten Kutschen zum Bahnhof Hogsmeat während rund um uns herum der Schnee fiel. Wir setzen uns gemeinsam in die des Zugs, während ich wie vereist aus dem Fenster sah, unterhielten sich die anderen drei freudig. Dieses Jahr jährte sich der Tod meines Bruders zum ersten mal, ich spürte ein Dumpfes Gefühl im Magen. Am Bahnhof 9 3/4 verabschiedete ich mich von meinen Freundinnen und ging meiner Familie entgegen. Zu Hause in Green Well, im Verschneiten Potter-Landsitz, der einem alten Bauernhof ähnelte, angekommen Packte ich meine Sachen aus und räumte die Bücher in die Bibliothek. Am ersten Weihnachtsfeiertag reisten wir mit Hilfe von Flohpulver in den festlich geschmückten Kamin im Malfoy Anwesen. "Guten Abend Mister Potter, der Meister wartet auf sie im Nebenzimmer." nuschelte der Hauself der Malfoys, Dobby. Mein Vater rollte seinen Rollstuhl ins neben Zimmer, während mein Großvater und ich in den Salon geleitet wurden. "Charlus, Rowena schön euch zu sehen. Kommt setzt euch." Narzissa lächelte mich an, sie war immer wie eine Mutter für mich, nach dem Tragischen Unfall meiner Mutter, der ihr das leben kostete. "Ich hole Draco." Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie aus dem Raum. "Rowena, versprich mir das du nicht auf Dracos Provokationen eingehst, dein Vater wünscht es sich." Mein Großvater streichelte mir über den Kopf und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Mach ich. Das ist eh komisch er hat mich die letzten Monate nicht mehr blöd angeredet." Narzissa kam gefolgt von Draco in den Raum "Das Essen ist fertig lasst uns gehen." wir gingen ins Esszimmer, wo bereits die beiden Väter saßen und lauter Köstlichkeiten auf dem Tischstanden. Ich sahs gegen über von Draco, mein Vater neben mir an der einen Stirnseite des Tisches, der Verkürzt wurde für das essen, Lucius Malfoy am anderen Ende, neben Draco sahs Narzissa und neben mir mein Großvater. "Nun Rowena, Draco sagte du wärst im Quidditch-Hausteam und hättest doch gut gespielt, was er kaum erwartet hätte." Lucius sah mich an, "Wie gefällt es dir im Team?" "Nun ja, wir haben das erste Spiel verloren, aber das nächste Spiel gegen Huffelpuff, werden wir mit Sicherheit gewinnen. Aber Gryffindor hatte auch ein unfairen Vorteil immer hin hatte Potter einen Nimbus 2000." Mein Vater sah mich mahnend an, er konnte es nicht leiden wenn ich Harry nur bei seinem Nachnamen nannte. "Harry ist also in Gryffindor?" fragte mein Großvater um die Situation zu entschärfen. "Ja, hat meinen Vorschlag mit ihm befreundet zu sein gleich am ersten Tag abgelehnt und hängt seit dem mit diesem Rothaarigen Weasley und so 'nem Schlammblut ab." murmelte Draco. "Draco, das ist noch lange kein Grund ihn gleich zu hassen." meinte Narzissa tadelnd. "Ich versteh nicht warum er der Auserwählte sein soll und man ihn ständig mit Samthandschuhen anfassen muss. Die hab ich leider vergessen." raunte Draco und stand auf. "Wir sind doch eh auf der anderen Seite." wutentbrannt rannte er aus dem Zimmer. Ich stand ebenfalls auf. "Rowena setz dich doch bitte wieder hin." mein Vater hielt mich sanft am Handgelenk. "Aber Draco hat recht, jedes mal wenn wir hier gemeinsam Essen geht es um Potter! Es reicht, immer nur Harry hin Harry her. Ihr fragt ja nicht einmal nach wie es denn so läuft, geschweige denn das ihr euch dafür interessiert, das eure Kinder in einer ganzen Stunde die wir hier schon sitzen sich noch nicht einmal angezanckt haben!" Ich riss mich leicht aus dem Griff meines Vaters und folgte Draco nach oben. Ich klopfte an seine Tür. "Nein ich setz mich nicht wieder nach unten!" kam aus dem Zimmer. "Das wollte ich auch gar nicht fragen, ich wollte nur rein." Draco öffnete die Tür. "Was willst du?" "Dir eine Idee vorschlagen." Er ließ mich rein "Erzähl." Ich setzte mich an seinen Schreibtisch. "Wir verbünden uns gegen Potter. Und machen ihm das Leben genau so schwer wie unsere Eltern es uns gemacht haben in dem sie uns ignoriert haben wegen ihm." ich sah ihn verschwörerisch an. "Klingt noch unschlüssig, könnte aber funktionieren." lachte Draco. "Bist also doch ein geborener Slytherin."

Wenige Wochen später standen wir am Bahnsteig und warteten auf den Hogwarts Express zurück nach Hogwarts. Die fahrt war wie jedes mal, ich sah aus dem Fenster während die anderen sich über ihre Weihnachtsferien unterhielten. Zurück in Hogwarts setzte ich mich im Gemeinschaftsraum in einen der Großen Ohrensessel vor den Kamin. Es war spät Abends, während die anderen Aßen saß ich dort im Schein der Flammen und sah aus den Fenstern, wo hin und wieder ein Fisch oder Meermensch vorbei schwamm. Nach und nach kamen alle Schüler vom Essen wieder zurück, Draco winkte mich zu sich. "Was?" flüsterte ich. "Also ich hab gehört das sich Potter und so heute zu Hagrid schleichen und ihn wegen irgendeines Steins ausfragen wollen, das wär doch die Idee sie zu verpetzen." er grinste hämisch. Wir folgten also den Dreien bis hin zur Hütte des Wildhüters wir blieben an einem der Fenster stehen und beobachteten die Gryffindors, als sie uns endeckten rannten wir so schnell es nur ging zurück ins Schloss. "Zu McGonigal, sie kann ihnen die größte Strafe auf legen." meinte ich. Ich klopfte an der Tür der Professorin. "Herein." seuselte eine Stimme von drinnen. "Professor McGonigal, entschuldigen sie den späten Besuch aber wir haben gesehen wie Potter, Granger und Weasley sich aus dem Schloss geschlichen haben." ich blieb an der Tür stehen. "Wie bitte? Aus dem Schloss geschlichen?" McGonigal stampfte auf uns zu. "Bist du dir ganz sicher in dem was du tust?" fragte Malfoy. "Wir könnten höchstens nachsitzen aber sonst dürfte uns nichts passieren, hoffe ich." murmelte ich. "Zeigen sie mir..." McGonigal wurde von Stimmen auf dem Korridor unterbrochen. Sie ging aus der Tür, und da waren drei Gryffindor mit erschrockenen blick. Malfoy und ich folgten kurz darauf. Sie wurden rein gebeten. Wir standen also allesamt in dem Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung. "Nichts, ich wiederhole nichts, gibt einem Schüler das recht nachts durch die Schule zu spazieren, und erst recht nicht die Schule zu verlassen, dafür wird jedem von euch eine Strafe auf erlegt. 50 Punkte Abzug." McGonigal sah Potter, Granger und Weasley tadelnd an. "50?!" fragte Harry betroffen. "Für jeden von euch drei. Und damit das nicht noch mal passiert, werdet ihr fünf Strafdienst verrichten." "Entschuldigen Sie Professor, ich habe mich sicher verhört, ich habe verstanden wir fünf." Malfoy trat einen Schritt nach vorne. "Nein Sie haben richtig gehört Mister Malfoy. So ehrenhaft Ihre und Miss Potters Absichten auch gewesen sein mögen, auch sie beide haben nachts das Bett verlassen, Sie werden den anderen bei ihrer Strafe Gesellschaft leisten." Professor McGonigal starrte uns eindringlich an, ich erwiderte mit einem Nicken.

Am nächsten Tag durften wir dann bei Hagrid nachsitzen. Während Filch uns zur Hütte des Wildhüters brachte erzählte er uns alle möglichsten verschiedenen Foltermethoden, die seiner Meinung nach leider Abgeschafft wurden. Vor der Hütte wartete bereits Hagrid auf uns. "Hagrid, flennst du etwa immer noch diesem Drachen nach?" krächzte Filch. "Sie haben Norman in eine Kolonie nach Rumänien gebracht" schluchzte der Halbriese. "Du solltest dich freuen immerhin darfst du gleich in den Wald gehen, wer weiß was da auf dich wartet." fauchte Filch "In den Wald gehen, ich dachte das wär ein Scherz von ihnen. Wir können da nicht reingehen, das dürfen Schüler gar nicht, und da gibt es Werwölfe " bibberte Malfoy. "Hinter diesen Bäumen lauern noch ganz andere Dinge, so viel steht fest." Filch drehte sich um und ging wider in Richtung Schloss, "Gute Nacht". Wir gingen eine Weile, bis wir an eine Umgestürzten Ast kamen, an dem was Silbrig glänzendes klebte, und darunter eine ganze Pfütze war. "Danach haben wir gesucht." flüsterte Hagrid. "Hagrid, was ist das?" fragte Harry und nahm vielen anwesenden damit die Frage ab. "Einhornblut." fiel mir das Wort aus dem Mund. "Richtig Rowena. Ich hab vor einigen Tagen ein Totes Einhorn gefunden und irgendetwas hat dieses schwer verletzt. Wir teilen uns am besten auf." Nicht weit von uns huschte eine dunkle Kapuzengestallt durchs Dickicht. "Hermine, Ron ihr kommt mit mir. Und Harry du gehst mit Potter und Malfoy." wies Hagrid uns an. "Dann bekommen wir aber noch Fang." blaffte Draco. "Du musst aber wissen Fang ist ein riesen Feigling." meint Hagrid. Mit diesen worten trennten wir uns. Als wir ein stück gegangen waren fing Draco an zu reden. "Warte nur bis mein Vater davon erfährt, es gibt Personal für so was." "Zum Glück weis ichs besser, Draco, sonst würde ich sagen du hast Angst" meinte Harry in einem Hochnäsigen Ton. "Ich und Angst, Potter?" Aus dem Dunkeln waren Geräusche zu hören. "He Jungs, habt ihr das gehört?" fragte ich und ging langsamer. "Nein, komm Fang" Draco ging voran. Plötzlich war vor uns eine Person mit Schwarzen Vorhang, sie lag neben einem Toten Einhorn und biss sich in dessen Hals fest, als sie uns bemerkte. Draco schrie auf und rannte gemeinsam mit Fang den Weg zurück den wir gekommen waren, ich rannte das erste Stück mit und blieb hinter dem nächst besten Baum stehen. Die Gestallt richtete sich auf, und flog gerade Werts auf Harry zu. Harry stolperte und kroch auf allen vieren weiter zurück. Rascheln aus den Gebüschen war zu hören. Mit einem Satz sprang ein Halb Pferd und Halb Mann gestallt aus dem Gebüsch und die dunkle gestallt verschwand in der Nacht. "Harry Potter sie müssen verschwinden, sie sind auch hier zu bekannt, im Augenblick ist in diesem Wald niemand sicher, am aller wenigsten sie" der Zentaur stand vor Harry. "Wovor hast du mich gerettet? Was hat mich da angegriffen?" Harry stand immer noch unterschock. "Eine monströse Kreatur, es ist ein grauenvolles Verbrechen ein Einhorn hinzuschlachten, trinkt man das Blut eines Einhornes, so bleibt man am Leben, selbst wenn der Tod nach einem greift, aber um einen furchtbaren Preis, wenn man so etwas reines mulcht hat man so bald das Blut die Lippen berührt, fortan ein Halbes Leben, ein verfluchtes Leben." der Zentaur sah auf das Einhorn, bei diesen Worten fiel mir nur eine Person ein die unbedingt weiter leben wollte um jeden Preis. "Aber wer würde so ein Leben wollen?" fragte Harry Ahnungslos "Fällt ihnen niemand ein." "Willst du damit sagen, dieses Ding, das das Einhorn getötet hat, und sich satt getrunken hat an seinem Blut, das war Voldemort?" Ich zuckte zusammen als Harry den Namen aussprach. "Wissen sie was in dieser Sekunde in der Schule verborgen liegt, Mister Potter?" "Der Stein der Weisen." Ich hörte schritte kommen, und stimmen die mir bekannt waren. Es war der Rest der Gruppe.

Als wir wieder gehen konnten rannten Draco und ich so schnell es geht wieder zum Schloss. "Was hast du es so eilig?" fragte Draco außer Atem als wir die Kerkertreppe erreichten. "Er wird zurück kommen." sagte ich nach Luft schnappend und rannte den Weg bis hin zum Gemeinschaftsraum, vor dem Eingang blieb ich stehen "Du-weist-schon-wer, der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, Der dunkle Lord oder wie du ihn sonst noch nennen magst." schnaubte ich. "Woher willst du das wissen?" Draco ringte nach Luft. "Die Kreatur eben im Wald, das war er, er versucht wieder zu Kräften zu kommen." schnaufte ich, Draco war die Sprache weg geblieben. "Reinblut" japste ich und die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum öffnete sich. Wir gingen hinein, "Sag es niemanden." sagte ich zu Draco bevor ich die Treppen nach unten zu den Mädchenschlaafräumen ging.

Es vergingen weitere Monate in denen Slytherin Quidditchspiele gewann, die Chance wurde uns nicht gewährt. Unser Haus machte weiter fleißig Punkte. In den Wochen vor den Jahresabschlussprüfungen lernten wir alle gemeinsam, ich half so gut wie jedem, Daphne, Pansy, Tracey und Draco. Als die Prüfungen dann zu ende waren, trafen wir uns alle am Ufer des Sees unter einer großen Kastanie. "Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben das ihr zwei miteinander befreundet seit." meinte Daphne und lehnt sich an den Baumstamm. "Tja, wir haben doch viel gemeinsam." bemerkte ich. "Wirklich?" fragte Pansy. "Ja, wir haben viel gemeinsam." meinte auch Draco jetzt. Und es stimmte, wir konnten beide nicht mehr Harry Potter leiden, genau so wie seine Freunde, wir mochten beide Quidditch und das verblüffendste war, auf einmal verstanden wir uns. In den letzten Wochen war Quidditch für Slytherin abgehackt, aber die anderen mussten noch einmal spielen, Gryffindor gewann kein spiel mehr, da Harry im Krankenflügel lag, er hatte gegen Quirelle gekämpft und den Stein der Weisen gerettet, und wurde mal wieder als Held gefeiert. So gewann Slytherin, den Quidditchpokal.

"Letztes Essen!" frohlockte Daphne und setzte ihren Zauberhut auf. "Leider. Ich werde euch über die Ferien vermissen." sagte ich. Wir waren auf dem Weg zum Abschlussessen in die Große Halle. "Wir können uns doch mal treffen! In London und ein bisschen durch die Winkelgasse schlendern." Pansy ging mit dem Rücken voran um uns ansehen zu können. "Ohne mich." murmelte Draco. "Warum nicht." meinte ich. "Hey Kleine, hast du gehört, der Hauspokal gehört uns auch noch... in wenigen Minuten werden wir ihn haben." Pucey hatte sich von hinten angeschlichen und mich an den Schultern gepackt. "Ja, Pucey ich hab es gehört." lachte ich.

In der Großen Halle war alles festlich grün/Silber geschmückt. Dumbledor stand auf, "Ein weiteres Jahr ist vergangen und folglich steht nun die Verleihung des Hauspokals an. Der Punkte stand lautet wie folgt: Auf dem 4. Platz Gryffindor mit 312 Punkten. Auf dem 3. Platz Huffelpuff mit 352 Punkten. Auf dem 2. Platz mit 426 Punkten, Ravenclaw. Und auf dem ersten Platz mit 472 Punkten, Slytherin." Der gesamte Tisch Klatschte wie verrückt. "Ja Ja reife Leistung Slytherin, riefe Leistung. Aber wir müssen auch die jüngsten Ereignisse berücksichtigen, daher habe ich noch ein paar letzte Punkte zu vergeben. An Miss Hermine Granger, für den Einsatz ihres Verstandes während andere in großer Gefahr schwebten, 50 Punkte. Zweitens an Mister Ronald Weasley, für eine grandiose Schachpartie, wie sie Hogwarts seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hat, 50 Punkte" "Och bitte" murmelte ich. "Und Drittes an Mister Harry Potter, für seine Selbstlose liebe und außerordentliche Unerschrockenheit, verleihe ich Gryffindor zusätzliche 60 Punkte." "Wir haben gleichstand mit Slytherin" schrie Hermine. "Nein, das kann nicht sein, das darf nicht sein." murmelte Daphne gegen über von mir. "Ein letztes noch, es verlangt viel Tapferkeit sich seinen Feinden in den weg zu stellen, aber wesentlich mehr noch sich seinen Freunden in den Weg zu stellen, ich verleihe 10 Punkte an Neville Longbottom. Davon ausgehend das meine Rechnung korrekt ist, muss ich wohl eine kleine Umdekorierung vornehmen." Dumbledor hob die Hände und mit einem mal wurde aus Grün/Silber Rot/Gold. "Gryffindor gewinnt den Hauspokal." Alle warfen ihre Hüte vor Freude in die Luft, standen auf und freuten sich. Nur über dem Slytherintisch hing eine Dunkle Gewitterwolke, von überall hörte man ein dumpfes "unfair" und "Ungerecht gewonnen, hätte ja jeder machen können."

Selbst während der Heimfahrt am nächsten Tag konnte man Überallher hören, das der Unfaire Sieg von Gryffindor Gespächsthema war. Wir saßen an zwei vierer Tischen verteilt, und redeten auch über dieses Thema. Bis wir zurück in London ankamen und wir alle uns am Bahngleis wieder fanden. "Schöne Ferien euch, wir Schreiben noch mal per Eulenpost wann wir uns treffen wollen, ja?" ich umarmte meine Freundinnen hob meine Sachen hoch und ging gemeinsam mit Draco zu unseren Familien, von hinten kam das Quidditch Team an, "Schöne Ferien, Kleine." schrie mir Pucey entgegen, als sie uns Überholten. "Euch auch." schrie ich ihnen Hinterher, bevor sie durch die Wand gingen. "Ich kann wirklich nicht glauben das ihr zwei endlich befreundet seit." lächelte Narzissa uns entgegen. An uns gingen gerade die Weasleys mit Harry vor bei, mein Vater sah Harry hinterher. "Wie James." Großvater fasste ihm an die Schulter. "Ach, Junge. Ich vermisse James doch auch, doch seit er mit dieser Muggelgeborenen Lilly unterwegs war, konnte ihm niemand mehr helfen." Wir gingen gemeinsam zurück zur Wand, und fanden uns am Londoner Bahnhof Kings Cross wieder.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2 - Das zweite Schuljahr**

Kurz vor dem Anfang des Jahres, ging ich gemeinsam mit den Malfoys in die Winkelgasse um die alljährlichen Schulischen Besorgungen zu machen. Die Malfoys nahmen mich mit, da mein Vater zu Hause blieb, wegen seiner gesundheitlichen Lage die zunehmend schlechter wurde. Als erstes gingen wir in die Nockturngasse, in der sich gestallten herum trieben, die man am liebsten meidet. In einen der größten Läden in dieser Straße, der immer noch kleiner war als die Oben in der Winkelgasse. Borgin und Burkes. Ein dunkler Laden in dem man allen möglichen Gram finden konnte. "Ruhr ja nichts an Draco." sagte Lucius in einem strengen Ton. Lucius klang immer streng, wenn er mit Draco sprach, dass machte ihn so unheimlich unberechenbar. "Ich dachte du wolltest mir was schenken?" nuschelte Draco. "Ich sagte ich würde dir einen Rennbesen kaufen." raunte Lucius und schlug auf eine Klingel am Tresen des Ladens. "Was nützt das mir wenn ich nicht in der Hausmannschaft bin. Harry Potter hat letztes Jahr einen Nimbus 2000 bekommen. Sondergenehmigung von Dumbledor, damit er für Gryffindor spielen kann. Rowena hat auch keinen Besen bekommen nur weil sie Jägerin im Hausteam geworden ist. Außerdem so gut spielt er ja gar nicht, es ist nur, weil er so berühmt ist. Berühmt wegen der blöden Narbe auf seiner Stirn." nörgelte Draco während er sich weiter im Laden umsah. "Alle denken er wär so begabt, der wunderbare Potter mit seiner Narbe und seinem Besen." "Das hast du mir schon die gesamten Ferien mindesten Ein dutzendmal erzählt, Draco. Und ich muss dich nicht zum ersten mal Erinnern, dass es unklug ist, nicht allzu angetan von Potter zu sein, wo die meisten von uns ihn doch als Helden betrachten, der der den Dunklen Lord verjagt hat. Ah Mister Borgin, endlich." Lucius wandte den Blick von Draco ab und widmete sich dem Verkäufer, während Draco weiterhin sich umsah und ich am Eingang stehen blieb. "Schön Sie mal wieder zu sehen Mister Malfoy und wie ich sehe haben Sie den Jungen Malfoy auch mit gebracht und oh wer ist den die junge Dame dort am Eingang?" Borgins blick schweifte zu mir. "Das ist Miss Potter, die Tochter von Magnus Potter. Sie erinnern sich doch an ihn oder?" Lucius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Aber natürlich, einer meiner besten Kunden gewesen, sehr sympathischer Mann, und erst seine Frau, ein Engel. Und die Intelligents von Elisabeth war nicht zu verachten. Aber was kann ich denn nun für sie tun, Mister Malfoy. Ich hätte da ein paar tolle Angebote." Mister Borgin wendete sich wieder zu Lucius. "Ich kaufe heute nichts. Ich verkaufe. Ich habe einige Dinge bei mir zuhause, die peinlich werden könnten wenn eine Hausdurchsuchen zu mir käme." "Grieg ich die da!" rief Draco auf. "Ah ein Sonderstück für jeden Dieb und Plünderer." Borgins schritt auf Draco zu. "Ich hoffe doch inständigst das aus meinem Sohn mehr wird als ein Dieb oder Plünderer. Allerdings, wenn er seine Noten nicht verbessert... Hingegen Rowena, ist eine der Besten gewesen." Lucius starrte seinen Sohn mit einem durchdringenden Blick an. "Das ist doch nicht meine Schuld, die Lehrer haben alle ihre Lieblinge, diese Hermine Granger zum Beispiel." Draco stand dort wie ein Kleinkind das keine Schokolade bekam. "Dabei dachte ich immer du würdest dich schämen das ein Mädchen besser ist als du" meinte ich und grinste ihn an. "Du bist was anderes. Aber dieses Schlammblut..." "Draco!" Lucius sah ihn noch strenger an als zuvor, wendete sich wieder dem Verkäufer und feilschte mit ihm weiter um den Preis für die Gegenstände. Draco wanderte weiter. "Gut, dann erwarte ich sie morgen auf meinem Landsitz" sagte Lucius abschließend und ging hinaus. Wir gingen gemeinsam wieder hoch in die Winkelgasse, die wesentlich gefüllter war, wenn die Ferien endeten. "Geht ihr doch schon mal vor und kauft eure Schulbücher, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen." räusperte sich Lucius und verschwand ohne eine Antwort ab zuwarten. "Was brauchen wir überhaupt alles an Büchern" fragte Draco und sah auf die Liste in meiner Hand. "Du hast den Brief nicht gelesen?" fragte ich mürrisch zurück. "Sehe ich so aus?" "Nein. Also gut. Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 2. Und fast alle Bücher dieses Schwätzers an Lockhart. Unser neuer Lehrer muss ja Besessen von dem sein, wahrscheinlich so ne komische Hexe." murmelte ich vor mir her, während wir zum Buchladen gingen, wo eine riesen Schlage bereits aus der Tür ragte. "Hoffentlich dürfen wir auch einfach die Bücher kaufen ohne sie signieren lassen zu müssen." seufzte ich als ich das Schild am Eingang sah, wo drauf stand Gilderoy Lockhart signiert heute seine Biographie, Zauberhaftes ich. Drinnen tummelten sich noch mehr Menschen es war schwer in den Zweiten Stock hoch zu gelangen. "Hier sind die ganzen Bücher." sagte ich, holte sie aus den Regalen und wir gingen runter um zu zahlen, als uns Harry Potter über den Weg lief. Draco der das Spektakel mit Lockhart und Potter beobachtet hatte, rannte die letzten Treppen hinunter und stellte sich vor ihn. "Das muss dir doch gefallen haben, Potter. Der berühmte Harry Potter kann nicht mal ein Buch kaufen ohne auf dem Titelblatt zu landen." feixte er. "Lass ihn sofort in Ruhe." mischte sich Weasleys kleine Schwester ins Gespräch ein. "Sieh mal an Potter, du hast ne Freundin aufgerissen." lachte Draco. Aus der Menge drängelten sich auch Ron und Hermine. "Ach ihr seid es." meinte Weasley zur Situation. "Wette ihr seit überrascht Harry zu sehen." maulte Ron uns an. "Nicht so überrascht wie darüber dich und deine Familie in einem Laden anzutreffen, Weasley. Ich vermute mal deine Eltern werden einen Monat hungern müssen um das ganze Zeug bezahlen zu können." blaffte ich zurück. Draco lachte. "Na, Na Kinder bitte seit artig." Lucius kam durch die Tür und legte seine Hand auf jeweils eine Schulter. Lucius wandte sich zu Potter. "Mister Potter. Lucius Malfoy. Das wir uns endlich kennenlernen. Verzeih mir" Lucius zog Harry näher an sich und schob mit seinem Gehstock, in dem sein Zauberstarb war, die buschigen Haare von Harry auf die Seite um die Narbe zu sehen. "Deine Narbe ist legendär so wie der Zauberer dem du sie verdankst." Harry entzog sich dem Griff von Lucius. "Voldemort hat meine Eltern umgebracht, er war ein gemeiner Mörder sonst nichts." entgegnete Potter. "Du bist offenbar sehr mutig, seinen Namen zu nennen oder aber auch sehr töricht." Lucius Malfoy sah in eitel an. "Angst vor einem Namen macht nur noch größere Angst vor der Sache selbst." sagte Hermine schnippisch. "Und du bist dem nach, Miss Granger. Ja Draco hat mir alles über dich erzählt und über deine Eltern. Muggel oder?" Lucius wendete sich von Granger ab und wandte sich zu den Weasley-Kindern. "Mal sehen rote Haare, ausdruckslose Gesichter, scheußliches, gebrauchtest Buch, ihr müsst wohl die Weasleys sein." Von hinten des Ladens kam Mister Weasley heran. "Kommt Kinder hier ist der Teufel los gehen wir raus." "Sieh an, sieh an Weasley Senior." sagte Lucius, als Mister Weasley sich zu uns gesellte. "Lucius." Arthur Weasley nickte zur Begrüßung. "Viel Los bei Ihnen im Ministerium Arthur, Sie durchsuchen gerade viele Häuser, ich hoffe, dass Sie die Überstunden bezahlt bekommen, aber wenn ich mir das hier so ansehe wohl eher nicht. Was nützt es einem eine Schande für die Zauberschaft zu sein, wenn es nicht mal gut bezahlt wird." Lucius hatte den selben höhnischen Blick wie Draco. "Ich glaube unsere Vorstellungen was eine Schande für die Zauberschaft ist, gehen ziemlich auseinander, Malfoy!" "Allerdings, Sie lassen sich mit Muggeln ein. Und ich dachte Ihre Familie könnte nicht noch tiefer sinken. Ich sehe Sie bei ihrer Arbeit." Lucius drehte sich um und ging. "Und ich sehe dich in der Schule, Potter." Während des gesamten Gesprächs hatte ich die Möglichkeit meine Bücher zu zahlen und ging hinterher.

Zum Bahnsteig 9 3/4 brachte mich und Draco seine Mutter. "Danke fürs Mitnehmen." bedankte ich mich als wir durch die Wand liefen. "Das ist doch kein Problem. Wo es deinem Vater doch gerade so schlecht geht." meinte Narzissa und schritt behütend hinter uns her. Sie hatte recht die gesundheitliche Lage meines Vaters hatte sich über die Sommerferien verschlimmert. Während ich so am Gleis stand und die gegenüberliegende Wand ansah beschlich mich ein Gefühl, dass sich dieses Jahr in Hogwarts etwas schlimmes anbahnen würde. Immer mehr Schüler kamen ans Gleis, darunter auch dutzende erst Klässler mit ihren Eltern. Der Zug traf ein und Draco und ich gingen los als Narzissa von hinten noch mal heran kam. "Rowena, du hast deine Eule vergessen, wie willst du sonst Post verschicken." Sie hielt den Käfig, mit einem Uhu drinnen, mir entgegen. Ich hatte die Eule seit dem ich neun war, mein Vater schenkte sie mir zum Geburtstag. "Archytas. Danke Narzissa." Bevor wir in den Zug stiegen umarmte Narzissa noch einmal und wünschte uns viel spaß. Im Zug setzten wir uns an einen vierer Platz, wo sich nach kurzer Zeit auch Pansy und Blaise zu uns gesellten. Daphne und Tracey saßen auf der Anderen Seite des Ganges gemeinsam mit Crabbe und Goyle. Ich träumte die fahrt vor mich hin und hörte den anderen zu. "Ich spiele dieses Jahr in der Hausmannschaft,mein Vater hat mir und dem Team den neuen Nimbus 2001 gekauft." prahlte Draco. "Das ist ja cool, aber das ist doch gefährlich. Es sind doch alle viel älter wie du. Außer Rowena und Potter." Pancy war besorgt, als wir uns in den Ferien getroffen haben, hatte sie nur von Draco geschwärmt. Flint kam vorbei gefolgt von Pucey, sie hatten unser Gespräch verfolgt und blieben stehen. "Hallo, Kleine." Adrian grinste mich an. "Hallo Adrian." murmelte ich. "Keine Angst wir passen schon alle gut auf ihn auf." meinte Flint lachend zu Pancy, "Malfoy ist übrigens Sucher, deine kleine Freundin muss sich also keine Sorgen um dich machen. Ich kann doch mit euch beim Probetrainig rechnen oder? Wir brauchen noch einen neuen Treiber. Das ganze Team soll mit entscheiden." Flint sah uns ernst an und wir nickten. "He, Kleine freue mich schon auf das nächste Training, dieses mal wist du die Ellenbogen abbekommen." Pucey zwinkerte mir zu und ging zum Rest des Teams genau wie Flint. Als ich zu Pansy sah war diese rot angelaufen, ich musste grinsen. "Hör auf so dämlich zu grinsen, Rowena." murmelte sie. "Nur wenn du aufhörst so dämlich rot zu sein, außerdem nimm das was Flint sagt nicht so ernst." sagte ich und sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Im laufe der Fahrt schlief ich irgendwann ein. "Rowe, wach auf, wir sind da." Draco rüttelte mich wach und ich erschrak. Wir gingen in die große Halle und setzten uns auf unsere Plätze, das Essen war schneller vorbei als erwartet und wir gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Ist euch aufgefallen das Potter und Weasley gefehlt haben?" fragte Tracey. "Ich achte nicht so auf die beiden" murmelte ich in mein Buch. "Vielleicht sind sie Rausgeflogen?" meinte Daphne. "Glaub ich nicht, Potter würde nie Rausfliegen, ich meine was würden wir nur tun wenn der Dunkle Lord zurück kommt und der Auserwählte nicht zaubern könnte?" fragte ich sarkastisch. "Du meinst Du-weißt-schon-wer kehrt zurück?" Pansy sprang auf vor schreck. "Kann schon sein." flüsterte ich, schlug das Buch zu und ging die Treppen runter ins Zimmer. Ich legte mein Buch auf die Kommode und holte den Schlafanzug aus dem Schrank, wo fein säuberlich zusammengelegt meine Quidditch Ausrüstung lag und der Besen schräg drinnen stand, ich konnte kaum erwarten wieder zu fliegen. Ich zog meinen Pyjama an und legte mich in das frisch bezogene samtgrüne Himmelbett, es dauerte nicht lang, bis ich eingeschlafen war.

Am nächsten Morgen, war ich die erste im Zimmer die aufwachte, ich zog meine Schuluniform, ohne den Umhang an und ging hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die große Standuhr am Ende des Raumes sagte mir, das es sechs Uhr war. Ich setzte mich an den erloschenen Kamin und sah aus den bodentiefen Fenstern, wo Fische fröhlich vor bei schwammen. Gegen sieben Uhr füllte sich der Gemeinschaftsraum langsam mit gerade aufgewachten Schülern, ich verließ den Raum alleine und ging in Richtung große Halle nach oben. Hinter mir kamen Schritte näher. "Morgen, Kleine." sagte Adrian und legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter. Dieser Spitzname, ich war über die Ferien ganze 10 cm gewachsen, es fehlten mir also nur noch 10cm um ihn eingeholt zu haben und dennoch war ich die Kleine. "Ganz allein unterwegs?" "Morgen, Adrian. Ja, alleine, ich brauch auch mal ruhe." sagte ich spöttisch und windete mich unter seinem Arm raus. "Darf ich dir Gesellschaft leisten, ich bin auch leise." "Wieso nicht." seufzte ich und ging die Treppen zum Eingang hoch. Während des Frühstücks war er wirklich still, doch als ich mir dann eine Semmel zum mitnehmen nahm, brach er das schweigen. "Was ist das eigentlich für ein Ring?" fragte er. "Der gehörte meiner Mutter." sagte ich. Es war ein feiner Ring der einen grün schimmerten Stein in der Mitte von Geschnörkel besahs. "Ich hab ihn seit ihrem Tod, nur jetzt passt er." ich stand auf. "Man du hast es nicht sonderlich leicht was? Ich meine die Sache mit deinem Bruder, vor zwei Jahren, er war ein verdammt guter Treiber, zwar in Ravenclaw, auch wenn er eher nach Slytherin gehört hätte. Hat Flint einmal ganz schön hart getroffen, das hat noch keiner geschafft." Pucey stand mit mir auf. "Ich rede Zuviel oder?" "Schon aber es geht noch." sagte ich, grinste und ging die Stufen hinunter wieder zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. "Wirklich?" fragte Pucey der neben mir her ging. "Ja, du erinnerst mich an Greg. Er hat genau so viel geredet, nachdem er geschwiegen hat." sagte ich. "Gut, weißt du was? Ich werde wie ein großer Bruder für dich sein. Was hälst du davon?" Adrian legte mir seine Hand auf die Schulter. "Gerne." lachte ich.

Die erste Schulstunde des Jahres war Kräuterkunde. Wir waren dieses Jahr im Gewächshaus 3. "Sag mal wo warst du denn beim Frühstück?" fragte Draco der vor dem Gewächshaus wartete. "Hab früher gefrühstückt." murmelte ich. "Guten Morgen liebe Schüler. Unser heutige Pflanze ist die Alraune. Kann mir jemand die Eigenschaften der Alraune nennen?" Professor Sprout stellte sich an die Stirnseite des langen Tisches auf dem etliche Pflanzen standen. "Ja Miss Granger." "Die gemeine Alraune oder Dragmagura dient dafür Organismen die Versteinert wurden zu verlässlich zu heilen. Sie ist aber auch ziemlich gefährlich, weil der Schrei der Alraune für jeden der ihn hört tödlich ist." sagte Hermine und zitierte mal wieder das Lehrbuch. "Ausgezeichnet! 10 Punkte für Gryffindor. Unsere Alraunen sind noch ziemlich jung, deswegen werden ihre schreie Sie nicht umbringen, aber sie setzten Sie für Stunden außer gefächt, deswegen habe ich Ohrenschützer für Sie mitgebracht, unser Gehör muss geschont werden. Also setzt sie am besten gleich mal auf. Schnell, Schnell, sie müssen dicht an den Ohren sein. Und jetzt seht her: Die Pflanze wird fest im Griff gepackt und mit einem Ruck aus dem Blumentopf gezogen." In dem Moment wo Professor Sprout die Pflanze rauszog ertönte ein ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch, selbst durch die Ohrenschützer konnte man den schrei der Alraune durch hören. Professor Sprout schien von dem Schrei unbehelligt zu sein und unterrichtete weiter, "Und dann steckt man sie in den anderen Topf und bedeckt sie mit einer Winzigkeit Erde, um sie warm zu halten. Und das wars auch schon." Neville Longbottom der gegenüber stand fiel mit einem mal um man musst sich ein lachen verkneifen. "Longbottom hatte die Ohrenschützer nicht richtig auf." entgegnete Prof. Sprout, die die Tollpatschigkeit von Longbottom bereits kannte. "Nein Mame, er ist nur Ohnmächtig" berichtete Seamus Finnigan. "Ja, lassen sie ihn liegen, Mister Finnigan. Gut, weitergehts, wir haben noch ne Menge Töpfe vor uns. Also greift die Pflanze am stiel und zieht sie raus" Nach dem Prof. Sprout ihre Worte beendet hatte, zogen alle Schüler eine Pflanze raus. Draco steckte seiner Alraune sogar den Finger in den Mund, worauf diese verstummte. Die Stunde zog sich gefühlt ewig hin, als sie dann endlich zu ende war flüchtete ich mehr oder weniger gemeinsam mit meinen Freunden aus dem Gewächshaus. "Das ist das ansträngenste Fach und dann auch noch mitten in der Früh." brummte ich. "Mir brummt der Schädel von dem ganzen Geschrei, dieser dämlichen Pflanzen."

Während der zwischen Pause flog eine einzige Eule in die Halle. "Seht mal Ron hat da anscheinend einen Heuler bekommen." lachte Finnigan, so wie die fast die ganze Halle kicherte. "Mach ihn lieber auf Ron, ich hab mal einen meiner Großmutter ignoriert, es war furchtbar." Longbottom, der wieder aufgewacht war duckte sich halb unter den Tisch. Weasley öffnete den Heuler und schon ging das Geschrei des Briefes los. „RONALD WEASLEY, NA WARTRE WENN ICH DICH IN DIE FINGER GRIEGE WIE KONNTES DU ES WAGEN DAS AUTO ZU STEHLEN, DEIN VATER HAT EIN UNTERSUCHUNGSKOMITION AM HALS UND DAS IST ALLEIN DEINE SCHULD. WENN DU DIR NOCH EINMAL DEN KLEINSTEN FEHLTRITT ERLAUBEN SOLLTEST, DANN FÄHRST DU SOFORT NACH HAUSE." der Brief sänftigte seine Stimme und wandte sich zu Weasleys kleiner Schwester "Ach, und Ginny Schätzchen mein Glückwunsch das du bei den Gryffindors bist, dein Vater und ich sind so stolz" Der Brief zerriss sich selbst, man merkte wie der gesamte Slytherintisch sich das lachen verkniff.

Nach der Pause hatten wir Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, bei Gilderoy Lockhart, der sich selbst ohne Zweifel am besten ankündigte. "Ich freue mich euren neuen Lehrer in VgddK ansagen zu dürfen. Mich. Gilderoy Lockhart. Orden der Merlin, , Ehrenmitglied des Bundes zur Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Kräfte, und 5-maliger Gewinner des Preises für das charmanteste Lächeln verliehen von der Hexenwoche. Aber lasst uns nicht davon reden, die Todesfee von Benden bin ich nicht mit einem lächeln losgeworden. Also ich warne euch, in diesem Käfig lauern die Heimtückischsten wesen die die Zaubererwelt je kannte. Womöglich begegnet ihr in diesem Raum euren gefürchtetsten Albtraum, wisset jedoch, dass euch keinerlei unweh droht, weil ich da bin. Schreit bitte unter keinen Umständen auf wir wollen sie doch nicht provozieren." er zog ein Tuch von einem Käfig herunter. Finnigan prustete sofort los, "Das sind nur Wichtel" "Frisch gefangene Wichtel aus Cornwall, lachen sie ruhig Mister Finnigan, aber Wichtel sind verteufelte, trickreiche, kleine Biester. Zeigt wie ihr mit ihnen klar kommt." erwiderte Lockhart und öffnete die Käfig Tür. Die Wichtel strömten aus dem Käfig und griffen die Schüler regelrecht an, es herrschte Chaos. Schüler rannten im Klassenzimmer umher und schließlich aus der Tür. "Nichts wie raus hier." rief Pancy und die Masse folgte ihr aus dem Raum. "Vollidiot." seufzte ich vor der Tür, "Wie konnte der nur Professor an dieser Schule werden?" "Es bewirbt sich doch kaum jemand auf die Stelle." sagte Daphne, "Wir gehen in die Bibliothek, kommst du mit?" "Nein, ich muss zur Quidditch Auswahl." murmelte ich und ging getrennt von meinen Freundinnen weiter. Ich ging am Innenhof vorbei, aus dem Schloss in Richtung Quidditchfeld. Das Team wartete bereits. "Kleine, du kommst zu spät." grölte Pucey mir entgegen. "Ich weiß ich hatte Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bei Nichtsnutz von Lockhart." maulte ich als ich an den Jungs vorbei rannte zu den Umkleiden.

Schließlich standen wir alle am Feld. "Ich wette, ich bin dieses Jahr besser wie du, Kleine." grinste Adrian neben mir. "Wirklich? Das möchte ich sehen." ich stieg auf meinen Besen und glitt elegant in die Luft gefolgt von Pucey. "Flint, wirf mal bitte den Quaffel hoch." schrie ich nach unten. Der Quaffel flog hoch und ich fing in. "Dann zeig mal was du kannst." Ich grinste und flog weg. Erst als Flint nach zehn Minuten rief wir sollen doch aufhören konnte Adrian mir den Quaffel abnehmen. Ich sank langsam zum Boden runter, als die Leute kamen, die sich als Treiber bei Slytherin versuchen wollten. Es dauerte Stunden bis wir endlich jemanden gefunden hatten, der den alten Treiber wenigstens ein bisschen dem alten Treiber das Wasser reichen konnte. "Na gut, nachdem wir endlich einen Treiber gefunden haben findet das nächste Training so bald wie möglich statt." meinte Flint und sah auf den Besetzungsplan des Quidditchfeldes. "Donnerstag ist gut." murmelte er. "Aber Flint, Donnerstag ist Gryffindor eingetragen." widersprach Pucey seinem Besten Freund. "Dann müssen wir halt dafür sorgen das sie nicht Tainieren, durch eine schriftliche Erlaubnis von Snape zum Beispiel." merkte ich an. "Kleine, du bist gerissen." lachte Pucey. "Wär ich sonst in Slytherin, wenn ich lieb und artig wär?" ich zuckte mit den Schultern und ging in die Umkleide. "Gar keine so blöde Idee Potter. Ich kümmere mich gleich drum." Sagte Flint während er anfing wie die anderen sich wieder seine Schuluniform anzuziehen. "Ok dann kann ich ja in ruhe schlafen." lachte ich und hing mir die Krawatte um den Hals, nahm meinen Pulli in die Hand so wie meine Schultasche und ging zur Tür der Umkleide. "Ich muss los, hab einen riesen Hunger." ich verließ die Umkleide und ging schnellen Schrittes in die große Halle wo das Mittagessen gerade serviert wurde. Ich setzte mich neben Pancy und schaufelte mit eine große Portion Essen auf den Teller. "Du warst nicht in Verwandlung." meinte Daphne überrascht und sah mich entgeistert an. "Ja, ich war für die Stunde entschuldigt, kann ich mir von einem von euch die Notizen leihen?" fragte ich und schob mir eine Kartoffel in den Mund. "Klar, gerne." entgegnete Tracey. "Danke." sagte ich nachdem ich runtergeschluckt hatte. "Du hast Verwandlung verpasst." meinte Daphne die mich immer noch entgeistert ansah. "Du verpasst doch sonst kein Unterrichtsfach?" sie murmelte vor sich hin. Sie machte sich Sorgen, das merkte ich sofort. "Daphne, das war ein Fach. Es werden nicht mehr, Versprochen." ich lächelte sie an.

Donnerstag, während des Mittagessen machten wir uns auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld, als uns das Gryffindor Team entgegen kam. "Wo wollt ihr denn hin, Flint?" fragte Oliver Wood, der Gryffindor Kapitän. "Zum Quidditchfeld." antwortete Flint mit einem grinsen im Gesicht. "Das ist heute für Gryffindor reserviert." schnaubte Wood. "Ganz locker, ließ dir das mal durch." grinste Flint und gab Wood den Brief von Snape. Während Weasley und Granger näher kamen hörte ich Weasley sagen, " Oh oh gleich brennt die Luft." Wood las den Brief laut vor. "Ich Professor Severus Snape, gestatte der Mannschaft Slytherins hiermit, heute das Quidditchfeld zu nutzen um ihren neuen Sucher zu trainieren." Er senkte die Arme. "Ihr habt einen neuen Sucher? Wen?" Draco trat aus der Masse heraus und stellte sich zwischen Flint und Pucey. "Malfoy?" Potter war überrascht. "Ganz genau, und es gibt noch was neues." Draco grinste. Alle Gryffindor sahen auf die neuen Besen. "Das sind Nimbus 2001, wo habt ihr die her?" bemerkte Weasley. "Ein Geschenk von Dracos Vater." feixte Flint. "Ja Weasley, im Gegensatz zu anderen kauft mein Vater nur das Beste." feixte nun auch Draco. "Wenigstens musste sich in unser Team niemand einkaufen, da zählt nämlich nur Talent." sagte Granger mit zornigem Unterton. "Nach deiner Meinung hat niemand gefragt, du wertloses Schlammblut." zischte Draco. "Dafür bist du fällig, Malfoy. Schluck Schnecken." schrie Weasley, doch sein Schnecken Fluch wurde nicht zu Malfoy geschleudert, sondern erwischte ihn selbst. Das gesamte Team lachte. "Ich glaube du brauchst einen neunen Zauberstab, Weasley." lachte ich und ging gemeinsam mit den anderen Slytherins an den Gryffindors vorbei in Richtung Quidditchfeld.

Nach dem Training machten Draco und ich uns auf den Weg zu Zauberkunst. "Hast du das gehört?" fragte ich und drehte mich um, um zu sehen, woher die Merkwürdige Stimme kam. "Was?" Draco war sichtlich verwirrt. "Die Stimme." "Stimme? Du weißt das es nie gut ist Stimmen zuhören die niemand sonst hört?" "Sie war hier, in der Wand." ich konnte mir selbst nicht glauben. "In der Wand?" ich näherte mich der besagten Wand, als ich direkt vor ihr stand, zischte es, ich erschrak und stolperte zurück und trat Draco auf den Fuß. "Autsch. Pass auf." "Tschuldigung. Aber die Stimme." "Rowe. Ich bin zwar dein Bester Freund aber das was du da gerade Redest ist absoluter Unsinn. Du hast vielleicht eine Stimme gehört gut ok, aber aus der Wand? Und Peeves ist diese Art von Schelm zu langweilig glaub mir." Er ging den Gang weiter entlang. Ich folgte ihm, er hatte vollkommen Recht, ich hatte mir das alles nur eingebildet. Wir gingen um die Ecke und sahen Potter, Granger und Weasley vor der Wand stehen. "Schau mal Weasley spuckt keine Schnecken mehr." kicherte ich. Wir gingen näher heran. An der Wand stand mit dicken roten Buchstaben 'DIE KAMMER DES SCHRECKENS WURDE GEÖFFNET, FEINDE DES ERBEN NEHMT EUCH IN ACHT' daneben hing eine Katze, an ihrem Schwanz. Schnell hatte sich eine ganze Scharr an Schülern um die Drei und die Katze gesammelt. "Feinde des Erben nehmt euch in Acht. Schlammblüter ihr kommt auch bald dran." rief Draco in die Richtung von Granger. Durch die Masse kämpfte sich Mister Filch, "Was ist hier los? Kommt schon macht Platz... Potter was machst du..." Filch verstummte als er seine Katze dort an der Wand hängen sah. "Miss Noris, du hast meine Katze Ermordet." Filch war außer sich und drehte sich energisch zu Potter. "Nein, Nein." Harry ging einige Schritte zurück. Filch ließ Potter allerdings nicht aussprechen und fing zugleich an zu schreien. "Ich bring dich um. ICH BRING DICH UM!" Durch die Mänge bahnte sich nun auch Dumbledor seinen Weg in die Mitte. "Argus, Argus ich ehm…" der Schulleiter erstarrte förmlich als er die Katze erblickte. "Sämtliche Schüler werden augenblicklich ihre Schlafsäle aufsuchen. Alle bis auf... euch drei." er deutete auf Potter, Granger und Weasley. Während die Ravenclaws von ihrem Vertrauensschüler weg gebracht wurden, gingen die Restlichen Häuser selbstständig in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume. Ich konnte gerade noch hören wie Dumbledor Filch beruhigte. "Sie ist nicht tot Argus, sie wurde nur versteinert..." mehr hörte ich nicht mehr.

Den nächsten Tag in Verwandlung war die Stimmung bedrückend und jeder redete über das gestrige Ereignis. "Dürfte ich um ihre Aufmerksamkeit bitten." die Klasse verstummte und Professor McGonigal fuhr mit ihrem Unterricht fort. "Schön, also heute verwandeln wir die Tiere vor uns in Trinkpokale, das geht so. 1,2,3 Feraverto." sie tippte auf den vor ihr sitzenden Vogel und kaum hatte sie den Zauber gesprochen schon verwandelte dieser sich in einen goldenen Trinkbecher. "Gut nun sind sie dran, na wer möchte anfangen? Ah, Mister Weasley, 1,2,3 Feraverto." Weasley tippte auf seine Ratte, "Feraverto." doch anstatt sich in einen Becher wie der von McGonigal zu verwandeln, hatte die Ratte ihren Schwanz und ihr Fell behalten, die Klasse lachte. Plötzlich meldete sich Hermine. "Ja, Miss Granger?" "Professor eine Frage, was hat es mit der Kammer des Schreckens auf sich?" fragte Granger und hatte damit die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse. McGonigal seufzte, "Also schön, Sie alle wissen natürlich wie Hogwarts gegründet wurde, vor über tausend Jahren und zwar von den vier größten Hexen und Zauberern ihrer Zeit. Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Huffelpuff und Salazar Slytherin. Nun drei der Gründer arbeiteten Hand in Hand friedlich und voller Eintracht. Der vierte nicht." "Ach was, wer nur?" fragte Weasley sarkastisch. "Salazar Slytherin, war für eine reinere Auslese bei der Auswahl künftiger Schüler. Das Studium von Magie und Zauberei sollte nur den durch und durch magischen Familien vorbehalten sein. Also Reinblütern. Er verließ die Schule und habe laut Sagen und Legenden eine einzige Kammer in der Schule gehabt, verborgen, sie soll ein grauen beherbergen. Nur sein Erbe kann diese Kammer öffne und... die Schule von denen säubern, die laut Slytherin nicht würdig waren, Zauberei zu Studieren." Granger unterbrach McGonigal, die das Wort nicht sagen wollte, "Muggelgeborene" McGonigal nickte, "Natürlich wurde die Schule mehr als einmal durchkämmt, ohne das so eine Kammer gefunden wurde." "Professor, was genau ist eigentlich das Grauen in dieser Kammer?" fragte Granger neugierig. "In der Kammer soll etwas hausen, dass ausschließlich der Erbe Slytherins unter Kontrolle hat. Es heißt die Kammer beherberge ein Monster." Als Verwandlung zu Ende war gingen Draco und ich, sowie die anderen Slytherins hinter Harry, Ron und Hermine hinterher, und konnten ihr Gespräch belauschen. "Glaubt ihr es ist wahr? Und die Kammer gibt es wirklich?" fragte Weasley fasziniert. "Klar hast du nicht gesehen. McGonigal ist besorgt so wie alle Lehrer." Granger hatte vollkommen Recht, die Lehrer waren besorgt. "Sagen wir es gibt diese Kammer und sie wurde geöffnet, dann muss..." Harry wurde von Hermine unterbrochen. "Der Erbe Slytherins wieder in Hogwarts sein. Die Frage ist, wer ist es?" "Lasst uns nachdenken ob uns jemand einfällt der Muggelgeborene für Dreck hält?" entgegnete Weasley der Frage sarkastisch. "Falls du denkst es ist Malfoy..." Weasley unterbrach Granger. "Natürlich, denk an seine Worte: Schlammblüter ihr kommt auch bald dran." "Aber sind wir mal ehrlich, jeder Slytherin könnte es sein." bemerkte Potter. In dem Moment überholten wir die Drei und verschwanden im Gewusel des Flurs. Wir mussten lachen. "Draco, die halten dich für den Erben." musste ich kichern. "Ja ich hab es gehört." sagte Draco mit einem grinsen im Gesicht, "ich bin also so angsteinflößend." wir konnten vor lauter lachen nicht einmal mehr gerade gehen.

Wenige Wochen später fand das erste Quidditchspiel des Jahres an, Slytherin gegen Gryffindor. Wie immer hatte Slytherin eine aggressive Art und Weise zu Spielen, aber auch durch die neuen Besen war unser Team schneller, so hatten wir nach wenigen Minuten des Spielens bereits 90 Punkte während Gryffindor gerade mal 30 Punkte hatte. Ein Slytherin-Treiber zerstörte nun mit einem heftigen hieb gegen den Klatscher den Besen von Oliver Wood, dem Hüter von Gryffindor und so hatten wir freie Bahn auf das gegnerische Tor. Während Slytherin noch ein Tor machte, konnte ich aus dem Augenwinkeln sehen, dass Potter von einem Klatscher verfolgt wurde. Und dann entdeckten die Beiden Sucher den Schnatz. Inzwischen stand es 110 zu 40 für Slytherin. Urplötzlich lag Draco unten auf dem Spielfeldrasen und hielt sich den Magen. "Flint!" Ich schrie übers Spielfeld, als Marcus sich umdrehte zeigte ich auf Draco am Boden. "Jetzt haben wir verloren, Kleine." sagte Adrian und flog an mir vorbei und bekam den Ball von Flint. "Nicht Zwingend." schnaubte ich nahm Adrian den Ball ab und brauste nach vorne. Und Tor. "Wir müssen mehr Tore haben wie Gryffindor, auch wenn sie den Schnatz fangen." zischte ich zu den beiden Jungs rüber. Sie verstanden sofort und fingen an, ein noch aggressiveres Spielverhalten zu spielen. Es stand 150 zu 40, als Potter hinter dem Schnatz her war, er wurde vom Schnatz getroffen, an dem Arm mit dem er nach dem Schnatz greifen wollte, er versuchte den Schnatz mit der anderen Hand zu fangen, fiel vom Besen und hatte den Schnatz in der Hand. Es stand 150 zu 160 für Gryffindor. Ich brauste nach unten. Mein Gesicht war hoch rot. Ich rannte in die Umkleide, die anderen Folgten mir. Ich katapultierte meine Schoner durch die gesamte Umkleide und traf beinahe Adrian, dieser konnte sich aber gerade noch ducken. "Hopala, Kleine." er lachte. "So knapp." ich setzte mich auf eine Bank. "Zwei Tore... man." Ich ließ meinen Kopf in die Hände fallen. "Schlechte Verliererin?" fragte Flint der bedrückt aussah und sich auch so anhörte. "Ich hatte ja einen einzigartigen Mentor." Auf Flints Gesicht machte sich ein Lächeln breit. "Wo sie recht hat, hat sie recht." meinte Pucey und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Schauen wir nach unserem Sucher."

Nach einem weiteren Angriff, wenige Tage später wurde der Duellierclub gegründet, indem Lockhart uns das Duellieren beibringen sollte, um uns Verteidigen zu können. Um den ersten Zauberspruch zu demonstrieren hatte Lockhart Snape eingeladen. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken konnte Snape Lockhart durch die große Halle befördern, mit nur einem Zauber. Als nächstes sollten zwei Schüler duellieren, Snape schlug mich vor, und um meinem hohem Niveau gerecht zu werden auch noch Granger. Die zwei Jahrgangsbesten. Nach einigen malen, wo ich nur geblockt habe, war schließlich ich der Angreifer und schließlich glich es einem Fechtkampf. "Exzellent." lobte uns Lockhart. Nun gibt es noch weitere die ihr können beweisen wollen? Potter und Weasley zum Beispiel." "Weasleys Zauberstab ist eine einzige Katastrophe. Wie sollen wir Potter den danach in den Krankenflügel bringen? In einer Plastiktüte?" Alle anwesenden Slytherins lachten. "Dürfte ich stattdessen jemanden aus meinem Haus vorschlagen? Malfoy zum Beispiel?" Draco sprang auf den Tisch der in der Mitte des Raumes als Art Bühne diente. Sofort entfachte zwischen Draco und Harry ein hitziges Duell. Nachdem Draco eine Schlange hervor Zauberte und Harry mit dieser redete, wurde mir anders, ich verstand alles was er sagte, jedoch sahen alle um mich herum verängstigt aus. Dann auf einmal ging mir ein Licht auf, Harry redete mit der Schlange, er war ein Paselmund, wie ich, allerdings hielten nun die anderen ihn für den Erben Salazars Slytherins. Ich verstand die Angst der Anderen sofort.

Das Ereignis im Duellierclub war noch Wochen später ein großes Thema. Alle Muggelgeborenen gingen Potter aus dem Weg und schüttelten den Kopf wenn sie Granger in seiner nähe sahen, es hieß "Sie bringt sich selbst um." oder "Sie muss verrückt sein." Eine Woche vor Weihnachten kam es zu einem weitern Angriff, Opfer waren diesmal Justin Finch-Fletchley, ein Huffelpuff aus unserem Jahrgang, und der Kopflose Nick, Hausgeist von Gryffindor. Wie es der Zufall so wollte war Potter als erstes am Ort des Geschehens. Als schließlich am Abend die Listen rum gingen, wer über Weihnachten in Hogwarts bleiben wollen würde, war die Liste recht kurz. Mit Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Draco und mir waren es insgesamt zehn, die über Weihnachten hier blieben, die restlichen vier waren die zwei Vertrauensschüler, Flint und Pucey, mehr blieben nicht hier. "Wenn ihr mich fragt sind das die Eltern. Die Schule erzählt zwar von den Vorfällen nichts aber die meisten schreiben ihren Eltern ja." murmelte ich während ich unsere Namen auf die Liste schrieb. "Aber dieses Ding ist doch nur hinter den Schlammblütern hinterher. Und Slytherin besteht aus Reinblütern und ein paar Halbblütern, was soll man sich da schon sorgen machen?" fragte Blaise verwirrt. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte mich wieder auf die Couch die im Eck des Raumes stand und mehr oder weniger schon uns gehörte, hier sahs niemand anderes mehr, seit dem wir in Hogwarts waren.

An Weihnachten gab es ein riesen großes Fest essen für alle Schüler die in Hogwarts geblieben waren. Es dauerte eine Stunde, und es war soweit das beste Essen das es bislang gab. Draco, Blaise und ich gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum, während Crabbe und Goyle sich weiterhin voll aßen. Während Blaise sich in den Jungen Schlafsaal zurückzog saßen Draco und ich noch Ewigkeiten im Gemeinschaftsraum und warteten auf die zwei Dumpfbacken. "Los lass sie uns suchen gehen." meinte Draco nachdem wir ganze zwei Stunden gewartet hatten. "Meinetwegen." murmelte ich und stand auf. Als wir schließlich in die nähe der Zaubertrank-Klassenzimmer kamen, hörten wir stimmen, wir bogen um die letzte Ecke vor den Klassenzimmern und fanden Crabbe, Goyle und Percy Weasley. "Crabbe, Goyle. Wo wart ihr schon wieder, wandert ihr zwei seit Stunden hier draußen rum?" fragte Malfoy tadelnd. "Zu zutrauen wärs euch ja." feixte ich. Wir kamen näher an die beiden ran, als wir schließlich neben ihnen standen, sahen wir erst das Goyle eine Brille trug, verwundert schauten wir ihn an. "Wozu die Brille Goyle?" fragte Draco, was uns beiden auf der Zunge lag. "Zum Lesen." murmelte Goyle. "Zum Lesen?" fragte Draco verwundert "Ach, du kannst lesen? Hammer!" ich musste mir ein lachen verkneifen. "Was machst du eigentlich hier, Weasley?" fragte Draco mit arroganter Stimme. "Mir gefällt deine Arrogante Art nicht, Malfoy." blaffte Percy Weasley zurück. "Das hört er öfter." grinste ich Weasley höhnisch an, drehte um und ging mit den Jungs zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Vor der Mauer angekommen, die der Eingang des Gemeinschaftraum war, murmelte ich. "Reinblüter". Wir traten ein und setzten uns auf die Couch, Draco und ich auf eine Seite und Crabbe und Goyle setzen sich auf die Gegenüberliegende Couch. "Man sollte nicht glauben das die Weasleys Reinblüter sind. So wie die sich benehmen. Das ist Peinlich das so was Zaubern darf, unwürdig." Crabbe bildete eine Faust während Draco über die Weasleys herzog, schließlich bemerkte Draco dies, "Was ist mit dir los, Crabbe?" Crabbe murmelte nur etwas von Bauchschmerzen. "Schon komisch das im Tagespropheten nichts über die Angriffe in Hogwarts steht." meinte ich während ich die heutige Ausgabe in die Hand nahm. "Ich nehme an, Dumbledor stopft den Leuten das Maul. Vater sagt, Dumbledor ist das schlimmste was dieser Schule je passiert ist." Draco wetterte los. "Nimm das zurück." Goyle sprang auf und schrie Draco an. "Naja so schlimm ist Dumbledor auch nicht." widersprach ich. Draco ignorierte meine Aussage, stand auf und sah Goyle wütend an. "Was!? Du meinst es gib noch jemanden der noch schlimmer ist, wie Dumbledor? Sag schon wer soll das sein!" Draco schrie Goyle an, bis dieser sich wieder hinsetzte und nur noch in einem jämmerlichen ton redete, "Harry Potter." "Na toll, jetzt also wieder diese alte Kamelle" seufzte ich und stand auf. "Sehr gut, Goyle. Du hast vollkommen recht." Malfoy beruhigte sich wieder. "Samt Potter. Und die Leute denken echt er sei der Erbe Slytherins?" "Man kann ihm aber auch nicht Trauen. Er spricht mit Schlangen..." Draco unterbrach mich. "Du auch." "Ja gut, aber er ist immer als erstes da wo die Angriffe statt finden. Schon mal gemerkt?" ich ging hinter der Couch auf und ab. "Aber du musst doch irgendeine Vermutung haben, wer es ist?" fragte Goyle. Ich ließ meinen Kopf auf die Lehne vom Sofa fallen. "Ich hab keine Ahnung, hab ich dir gestern doch schon gesagt. Wie oft willst du es denn noch hören?" Draco brodelte schon wieder vor Wut. "Mein Vater hat mir nur so viel gesagt, Die Kammer des Schreckens wurde vor 50 Jahren schonmal geöffnet, wer es war wollte er mit nicht sagen. Nur, dass sie ihn rausgeschmissen haben. Als man die Kammer das letzte mal geöffnet hat, wurde ein Schlammblut getötet, das diesmal eins Stirbt, ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Ich persönlich hoffe es ist Granger." Crabbe sprang auf und wollte Draco beinahe an die Gurgel, doch Goyle konnte ihn gerade noch zurückhalten. "Was ist bloß los mit euch? Irgendwie benehmt ihr euch komisch. Komischer wie sonst zu mindestens." kaum hatte ich fertig geredet, rannten Crabbe und Goyle aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, ohne eine Antwort zu geben.

Als schließlich Weihnachten vorbei war und Crabbe und Goyle wieder die alten waren, kam eines Tages Flint wie ein Drache in den Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt. "Eine Frechheit ist das!" schrie er rum und ließ sich auf einen der Sessel am Kamin fallen, in Windeseile hatte sich das gesamte Team um ihn versammelt. "Marcus, was ist los?" fragte Pucey vorsichtig. "Die haben doch glatt alle Quidditchspiele abgesagt. Alle." Flint schrie. "Wieso das denn?" fragten Draco und ich zeitgleich. "Wegen diesen bescheuerten Vorfällen. Sind schon wieder zwei Muggelgeborene angegriffen worden." Marcus raste vor Wut und Zorn. "Weißt du wer die beiden sind?" fragte Bletchley, unser Hüter interessiert. "Die Ravenclaw-Vertrauensschülerin Penelope Clearwater und Hermine Granger." murmelte Flint. "Das Ding hat eine Vertrauensschülerin angegriffen?" Pucey schluckte. Im selben Moment kam Professor Snape in den Gemeinschaftsraum und versammelte alle Schuler um sich herum. "Es gibt einige Neuerungen, angesichts der Ereignisse der Letzen Monate, die ich euch Mitteilen muss." seine ölige Stimme klang ernst und besorgt. "Erstens: Ihr habt alle bis sechs Uhr Abends wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sein, dafür sorgen bitte auch die Vertrauensschüler. Zweitens: Ihr geht nur in Begleitung eines Lehrers von Unterricht zu Unterricht. Habt ihr das alle verstanden?" Alle nickten. Snape drehte sich um und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder. Ungläubig sahen wir uns alle gegenseitig an. Es war also doch ernster als wir erst gedacht hatten. Das ende des Schuljahrs rückte immer näher und für uns zweit Klässler wurde es Zeit unsere Wahlfächer für das nächste Jahr zu wählen. Draco und ich wählten Wahrsagen, Pflegen Magischer Geschöpfe und Alte Ruinen. Auch wenn man sagen musste das ich die Fächer wählte und Malfoy sie gleich ankreuzte mit der Argumentierung, das ich ihm so besser bei Schulischen Problemen helfen könne, was schlicht und einfach hieß das er sich meine Notizen ausleihen würde und ich ihm beim lernen helfen würde.

Nur wenige Tage später, ging das Gerücht um das nun auch Ginny Weasley spurlos verschwunden war. Nun hatte sogar das Haus Slytherin Tag und Nacht Angst. Wenn nun auch ein Reinblut verschwunden war, waren wir nicht mehr sicher. Einen Tag später wurden dann auch noch Weasley und Potter vermisst. Wie sich allerdings später herausstellte, hatten die zwei Jungen den Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens gefunden und waren hinein gegangen, hatten Ginny gerettet und das Monster im Inneren getötet. Sie bekamen die Auszeichnung für Besondere Verdienste für das wohl der Schule und wurden von allen gefeiert. Schon wenige Tage später konnten die Versteinerten Personen wieder entsteinert werden, da die Allraunen nun so weit waren, verarbeitet zu werden. So saßen alle Schüler bald wieder zusammen in der großen Halle beim Abendessen. Professor McGonigal klimperte mit ihrem Messer gegen ihr Glas, "Ich bitte um Aufmerksamkeit." kaum hatte sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler, stand Dumbledor auf. "Bevor wir mit dem Fest beginnen, zunächst einmal einen großen Applaus für Professor Sprout und Madam Pomfrey, die mit ihrem Allraunensaft allen jenen die Versteinert waren so gekonnt wieder auf die Beine geholfen haben." Die gesamte Halle klatschte und als Dumbledor wieder das Wort ergriff verstummte der Applaus. "Die jüngsten Ereignisse haben uns auch veranlasst, als kleine Überraschung... die ausstehenden Examina… ausfallen zu lassen." Die Halle toste vor Freude, ich konnte allerdings sehen wie Hermine am Gryffindortisch ihren Kopf in die Hände fallen ließ, ich musst grinsen. Mit einem Satz ging die große, schwere Tür der Halle auf und Wildhüter Hagrid kam herein, "Entschuldigt die Verspätung. Die Eule, die meine Entlassungspapiere gebracht hat, hat sich total verflogen, so ein bescheuerter Vogel namens Errol." Er ging durch den Zwischengang der Tischreihen und blieb schließlich bei Potter, Weasley und Granger stehen, "Also eins ist doch klar, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst Harry, und Ron und Hermine, natürlich, dann wär ich noch ihr wisst schon wo… also ich kann nur eins sagen, Danke." Harry stand auf und stellte sich vor den Halbriesen, "Hogwarts ist nicht Hogwarts ohne Dich!" sagte Harry und umarmte Hagrid. Mit einem mal stand Dumbledor auf und fing an zu klatscht, Professor McGonigal machte es ihm gleich, wie auch Harry der nun vor Hagrid stand und wie wild klatschte und schließlich klatscht die ganze Halle bis auf das Slytherin-Quidditchteam, Draco und ich sowie Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy.

Am ende des Jahres ging ich am Zug entlang und konnte ein Gespräch von Potter und seinen Freunden kurz hören. Er erzählte irgendwas von einem Tom Riddle, bei dem Namen wurde ich hellhörig, irgendwo hatte ich diesen Namen schon mal gehört oder gelesen, die Frage war nur wo? Die ganze Zug fahrt sah ich aus dem Fenster und überlegte wo ich diesen Namen gehört hatte. Doch es fiel mir nicht ein. Ich faste mir den Entschluss zuhause die Bibliothek nach dem Namen zu durchkämmen und wenn es die gesamten Ferien dauern würde. Am Bahnhof Kings Cross angekommen holten mich die Malfoys mit ab, sie hatten einen Brief von meinem Vater bekommen, er hatte sie höflichst darum gebeten. Als ich schließlich zuhause ankam ließ mich unser Hauself herein und richtete mir aus, dass mein Vater oben in seinem Zimmer auf mich wartete. Ich ging die große Treppe hinauf in den 1. Stock an die Zimmertür meines Vaters. Ich hielt inne. Klopfte. Und trat ein. Mein Vater lag in seinem Bett, mein Großvater saß auf dem Sofa in der Ecke des Raumes. "Ich bin wieder Zuhause, Dad." murmelte ich und ging ans Bett. Mein Vater streichte mir eine meiner Locken, die sich aus dem Pferdeschwanz gelöst hatte, hinter mein Ohr. "Du solltest deine Haare öfter offen tragen, Kind. Sie sind doch so wunderschön. Wie die von deiner Mutter." Dad sah mich an. "Überhaupt bist du deiner Mutter sehr ähnlich." ein lächeln zog sich über sein Gesicht. Mein Großvater hatte sich mittlerweile erhoben und stand hinter mir, er legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter. "Rowena, Kind komm du hast bestimmt einen riesen Hunger, oder?" "Ja einen Bärenhunger." ich drehte mich um und ging mit meinem Großvater die Treppen runter und in die Küche. "Was hat der Arzt gesagt Grandpa?" fragte ich mit einem stück Braten im Mund. "Nichts gutes, seine Situation hat sich verschlimmert." mein Großvater schluckte und ich wusste was es zu bedeuten hatte. "Wie lange hat Dad noch?" fragte ich und sah auf den Küchenboden. "Das konnte der Arzt nicht sagen, Tage, Wochen vielleicht sogar noch Monate... es ist nichts gewiss." Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Aber jetzt lass uns doch über die Schule reden, du warst Weihnachten ja nicht mal zuhause." Grandpa lachte. "Ich hab doch Briefe geschrieben." ich nahm das letzte Stück Braten in den Mund und verließ die Küche. Wir gingen in Richtung Salon und als ich runter gegessen hatte, erzählte ich meinem Großvater über das gesamte Jahr in Hogwarts. "So was... das ich das noch mal erleben darf." er faste sich in den Nacken. "Schon wieder. Das letzte mal wo diese schreckliche Kammer geöffnet wurde, war ich noch in Hogwarts, im 6. Jahr mit 16. Das weiß ich noch wie als wär es gestern gewesen. Tom Riddle... Ja der war bei mir im Haus, ein Jahr unter mir. Ein wunder was aus ihm geworden ist..." Großvater starrte die Wand an. "Grandpa, glaubst du ich finde etwas über Riddle in unserer Bibliothek?" "Gewiss. Such ruhig, das lenkt dich auch etwas ab." er strich mir über die Haare und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Am nächsten Morgen machte ich mich auf die Suche nach hinweisen über Tom Riddle in der Bibliothek.


	3. Kapitel3

**Kapitel 3 - drittes Schuljahr**

Kurz vor Ende der Ferien fand ich schließlich in einem Eck der Bibliothek einen uralten Wandteppich mit dem Stammbaum meiner Mutter darauf. Und Tatsächlich fand ich den Namen Tom Riddle darauf. Er war der Onkel meiner Mutter und dann musste ich schlucken. Ich rannte runter ins Wohnzimmer wo mein Großvater gerade mit Doktor Ebert, dem Hausarzt meines Vaters, an der Bar stand und während eines ernstem Gespräch ein Glas Feuerwhiskey tranken. "Ja, Rowena? Was gibt es?" Grandpa drehte den Kopf in meine Richtung. "Ich hab ihn gefunden." ich sah Doktor Ebert fragend an. "Nun Miss Potter wie ich ihrem Großvater gerade mitgeteilt habe steht es schlecht um ihren werten Vater, ich weiß nicht einmal, ob er diesen Winter noch erlebt." der Doktor sah betroffen auf, ich drehte um rannte die Treppe nach oben und in mein Zimmer. Vor dem Schrank stand bereits der gepackte Koffer für Hogwarts und auf dem Schreibtisch lagen noch die restlichen Bücher ich setzte mich auf mein Bett. Nach wenigen Minuten klopfte es an der Tür und mein Großvater trat ein. "Es ist schwer zu hören, nicht wahr?" ich nickte. "Aber jetzt erzähl mal, du hast Tom Riddle gefunden?" wieder nickte ich, "Im Stammbaum von Mum. Grandpa? Was ist aus Tom Riddle geworden?" Grandpa setzte sich neben mich. "Nun, er heißt nicht mehr Tom Riddle. Er hat einen anderen Namen angenommen, einen den jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe kennt." er sah mir in die Augen. "Du-Weißt-schon-wer?" meine Augen wurden größer, ich konnte das nicht fassen aber mein Großvater nickte bestätigend. Noch bis zum Abendessen konnte ich diese Erkenntnis nicht verarbeiten. Es herrschte Stille am Tisch. Mein Dad hat darauf bestanden im Esszimmer zu essen und nun saßen wir drei nun schweigend voreinander, bis schließlich mein Dad das Schweigen brach. "Rowena, sag freust du dich auf Hogwarts?" "Nein, gar nicht. Ich würde lieber hier bei dir bleiben." ich stocherte in meinem Essen herum. "Und wenn ich dich zum Bahnhof bringe, das habe ich lange schon nicht mehr gemacht." mein Dad lächelte mir zu, in meinem Gesicht machte sich ein Lächeln breit. "Na also, dann bring ich dich morgen zum Gleis."

Am nächsten Morgen packte ich die restlichen Bücher in meinen Koffer, atmete tief durch und rumpelte mit ihm die Treppe runter. Wir stellten uns jeder in einen Kamin und reisten per Flohpulver zum Bahnhof Kings Cross. Dort angekommen stellten wir meinen Koffer und meine Eule, Archytas auf einen Gepäckwagen und gingen schnellen Schrittes zu Bahngleis 10 und 9, an der richtigen Wand angekommen, gingen wir ohne große Schwierigkeiten hindurch. Am Bahnsteig standen bereits die Malfoys und sahen überrascht auf, als ich gefolgt von meinem Großvater und Vater heran trat, der Zug war noch nicht da. Ich stellte mich zu Draco und starrte in die Luft. "Du siehst aus als hätte sich ein Hauself sich mit einer Bratpfanne an dir gerächt." begrüßte mich Draco lachend und versuchte mich so aufzumuntern. "Rowena, wir gehen jetzt wieder." rief mir mein Großvater zu und winkte, ich winkte zurück, rannte zu meinem Dad und umarmte ihn. Draco sah mich fragend an. "Draco, bitte." jammerte ich. "Was ist denn nur mit dir los? So kenn ich gar nicht, Rowe." Draco stellte sich vor mich und versuchte mir in die Augen zusehen. "Ich will zuhause bleiben. Ich will nicht nach Hogwarts." stammelte ich. "Ja gut ok, ich will auch nicht sonderlich gerne nach Hogwarts, aber wieso willst **du** da nicht hin, ich mein..." er verstummte, da er sah wie mir Tränen über die Wange liefen, ich sank auf dem Boden. "Er stirbt." schluchzte ich lauthals los. "Draco, er stirbt." Draco setzte sich neben mich und schlang einen Arm um mich. "Wer stirbt? Ich komm langsam nicht mehr mit, Rowe." "Der Arzt war gestern da." ich legte den Kopf in die Hände. "Er hat gesagt, dass die Lage meines Vaters so schlecht ist und man ihm nicht mehr helfen könne. Er wüsste nicht mal ob er überhaupt den Winter noch erlebt." mein Schluchzen wurde vom einfahrenden Zug übertönt. "Lass uns einsteigen." flüsterte Draco und half mir hoch. Wir setzten uns auf denselben Platz wie letztes Jahr. Ich holte aus meiner Manteltasche die heutige Ausgabe des Propheten raus und legte sie auf den Tisch vor uns. Mit der Zeit kamen dann auch Pancy, Blaise, Dumpfbacke 1 und 2, sowie die anderen Schüler. Als ich schließlich Daphne und Treacy andeutete das sie sich den Tisch neben uns nehmen sollten, wanden sie ihren Blick ab und gingen durch die Tür Richtung Abteile. Millicent setzte sich anstelle der beiden zu Crabbe und Goyle. Verwundert vertiefte ich mich schließlich in den Artikel auf der ersten Seite der Zeitung. "Rowena, du schaust jetzt schon eine gefühlte Stunde auf diesen blöden Artikel von, wie heißt der Typ? Sirius Black. Ganz ernsthaft du ließt nie im leben immer noch daran. Du wärst für normal schon fertig mit diesem Papierhaufen hier." schimpfte Pancy, doch sie redete gegen eine Wand, ich sah nicht auf oder gab eine Antwort. Als nach dem siebten 'Hallo' und winken ich immer noch nicht reagierte ließ sie es ganz bleiben. Erst als der Zug anfing stehen zu bleiben hob ich meinen Kopf und sah aus dem Fenster. "Wieso halten wir an? Wir sind ja nicht mal in Hogwarts." ich runzelte meine Stirn. "Keine Ahnung." murmelte Draco. "Oh wunder, sie spricht wieder." kicherte Pancy. "Sieht so aus, als ob jemand einsteigt." murmelte ich, die aussage von Pancy ignorierend. Mit einem mal wurde es im gesamten Zug eiskalt, so kalt das die Fenster zufroren, selbst die Flascheninhalte froren ein. Es ging ein schaudern durch die Reihen, als plötzlich sich die Tür öffnete und ein schwebendes etwas, das aussah wie ein Skelett, mit einem schwarzen, zerrissenen Kapuzenumhang herein schwebte. Ein Dementor. Nachdem er die Reihen durchsucht hatte verschwand er wieder, und es wurde wieder wärmer. Der Regen prasselte auf das Dach des Zugs und schließlich quietschten die sich lösenden Bremsen, es machte einen Ruck und wir fuhren wieder an.

Am Bahnhof von Hogsmeade angekommen, rannten alle zu den Kutschen um möglichst trocken zu bleiben. Ich zog aus meiner magisch vergrößerten Manteltasche einen Regenschirm und ging Seelenruhig zu einer der Pferde losen Kutschen. Ich setzte mich neben Draco der pitschnass geworden war und verstaute meinen Regenschirm. "Du hattest einen Regenschirm in der Tasche?" fragte er und sah mich entgeistert an. "Ja, aber ihr habt mich ja nicht ausreden lassen, ihr seit wie alle anderen, los gerannt wie als gäbe es etwas gratis." motzte ich zurück. In der großen Halle angekommen, waren alle Schüler wieder trocken und hörten dem Froschchor zu. "Jedes Jahr eine neue Überraschung." flüsterte ich. "Was?" fragte Draco. "Siehst du nicht? Die haben die Tischordnung geändert, hinter uns sitzen die Gryffindors." Ich drehte mich um, Draco tat es mir gleich. "Achso das." murmelte er. Als der Froschchor fertig gesungen hatte stand Dumbledor auf, "Willkommen zu einem weiterem Jahr in Hogwarts, ich möchte ein paar Worte an euch richten, bevor das herrliche Festmahl unsere Sinne zu sehr berauscht. Ich freu mich Professor Lupin willkommen zu heißen, der uns die große Ehre erweist ab sofort, im Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu unterrichten. Alles gute Professor!" Die Halle applaudierte. "Deswegen konnte er dich vor dem Dementor retten." meinte Hermine zu Harry und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit von uns auf sich. "Potter." flüsterte Draco und hing sich über die Bank. "Potter" Harry drehte sich um. "Du warst Ohnmächtig?" Theodor Nott auf der anderen Seite von Draco, tat so als würde er Ohnmächtig werden, "Du warst richtig Ohnmächtig?" er fing an zu lachen. "Halt doch dein Maul Malfoy." knurrte Weasley. "Wie hat er das rausbekommen?" fragte Harry seine Freunde. "Ach vergiss es." meinte darauf Hermine. Während dessen hatte Dumbledor weiter geredet, mitten im Satz fing ich wieder an mitzuhören, "... Pflegen magischer Geschöpfe tätig war, er geht nun in den Ruhestand, um sich noch ein wenig seiner noch gebliebenen Gliedmaßen zu erfreuen. Um so größer ist meine Freude darüber, dass sein Nachfolger niemand anderes ist als unser guter Rubius Hagrid." es wurde gejubelt und gegrölt "Zu guter Letzt ein eher beunruhigendes Thema. Auf Ersuchen des Zaubereiministeriums beherbergt Hogwarts auf seinem Schulgelände bis auf weiteres die Dementoren von Askaban. Solange bis Sirius Black gefangen genommen ist." ein Gemurmel der Schüler machten die letzten Worte schlecht verständlich. "Die Dementoren postieren sich an sämtlichen Eingängen der Schule, auch wenn mir versichert wurde das ihre Anwesenheit keinen Einfluss auf unseren Schulalltage haben wird, hier ein Wort der Warnung, Dementoren sind böse Kreaturen, sie unterscheiden nicht zwischen dem, den sie Jagen und dem, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellt, deshalb kann ich nur jeden einzelnen von euch beschwören, gibt ihnen bitte keinen Anlass euch schaden zu zufügen. Es liegt nicht in der Natur eines Dementors Gnade wallten zu lassen. Aber glaubt mir, das man Glück und Zuversicht selbst in Zeiten der Dunkelheit zu finden vermag, man darf bloß nicht vergessen, ein Licht leuchten zu lassen."

Später an diesem Abend saßen wir noch in unserem Schlafsaal, ich wollte auf jeden Fall, Daphne und Tracey zur rede stellen, warum sie sich nicht zu uns gesessen haben und auch beim Abendessen weit von uns weg saßen. "Was ist los?" fragte ich und starrte Daphne an. "Was soll schon sein?" zickte sie zurück. "Wieso habt ihr euch nicht zu uns gesetzt? Weder im Zug noch beim Essen?" ich stand neben meinem Bett und lehnte mich an einen der Pfosten. "Ihr interessiert euch doch gar nicht mehr für uns." murmelte Tracey "Wer sagt das?" Pancy stellte sich zu mir. "Das ist doch offensichtlich. Ihr hängt nur noch mit Malfoy und Co oder dem Quidditchteam ab, das wir das gesamte letzte Jahr, mehr oder weniger alleine dastanden, und ich habe noch so viel Selbstachtung um nicht das dritte Rad am Wagen zu sein. Außerdem habe ich es satt das man immer nur sagt, Daphne Greengras? Ach ja das ist einer Freundin von Rowena Potter. Die läuft immer hinter Rowena und den anderen her." Daphne keifte mich an. "Woher sollen wir deiner Meinung nach wissen, wie es dir geht, wenn du nicht mit uns redest?" fragte ich und sah sie zornig an. "Wann denn?" zickte Daphne. "Keine Ahnung, vielleicht jeden beschissenen Abend in dem wir gemeinsam in diesem Raum waren?" ich kochte vor Zorn, Daphne schluckte. "Ich denke nicht, dass das dein einzigste Problem mit uns ist." knurrte ich. "Es macht dich verrückt, dass wir viel mehr mit den Jungs unterwegs sind als du es gerne wärst." meint ich schnippisch und damit traf ich einen wunden Punkt. "Stimmt gar nicht." meckerte sie klein laut. "Du leugnest also alles?" ich zog die Augenbraun hoch. "Dir macht das also nichts aus das Pancy und ich so viel Zeit mit Draco, Theodore oder Blaise verbringen?" bei Blaise zuckte sie zusammen. "Wusste ich's doch." raunte ich. "Du weißt gar nichts, Potter!" keifte Daphne. "Wenn du meinst, aber deinen Reaktion sagt ganz viel über dich aus!" ich starrte sie an, sie drehte sich um und stieg in ihr Bett. Ich nahm meine Decke und ging zur Tür. "Rowe, was hast du vor?" Pancy sah mich entgeistert an. "Ich schlafe im Gemeinschaftsraum, ich bleibe keine Minute länger im selben Zimmer wie diese Egoterikerin." Ich deutete auf Daphne und ging durch die Tür in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Auf der Couch saß eine Gestallt, die sich beim näher kommen als Adrian Pucey herausstellte. Er sah mich an. "Wow." er sah mich an, nicht wie sonst, anders. "Seit wann trägst du deine Haare offen?" "Ich schlafe immer mit offenen Haaren." murmelte ich, er sah erst mich an dann sah er auf meine Decke. "Was hast du vor? Willst du auswandern?" er lachte. "Nein, ich kann bloß nicht eine Minute länger in diesem Schlafsaal bleiben." stöhnte ich genervt und ließ mich neben Pucey auf die Couch fallen. "Und jetzt willst du hier schlafen?" er lachte "Du bist verrückt." "Nein, meine Zimmergenossin ist verrückt."

Am nächsten morgen wachte ich um fünf vor sechs Uhr auf. Ich lag in Puceys Arm, ich musste wohl gestern Abend neben ihm eingeschalfen sein. Vorsichtig stand ich auf um ihn nicht zu wecken. "Was machst du?" hörte ich ihn verschlafen brummen. "Ich geh mich anziehn." flüsterte ich und deutete auf meinen Pyjama. Adrian lachte leise. "Du kannst lachen, du bist ja angezogen." murte ich leise. Wieder lachte er. "Ja, aber der Gürtel von der Uniform ist nicht gerade bequem." er streckte sich und ich starrte ihn an. "Wolltest du dich nicht anziehen gehen?" fragte er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Ich drehte mich um und rannte die Treppen runter und ins Zimmer. Ich zog mir das Hemd und den Rock an, legte die Kravatte um, zog die grauen Kniestrümpfe bloß bis zum Knöchel und schlüpfte in meine Chucks. Danach setzte ich mich aufs Bett. Ich hatte im Arm von Adrian geschlafen und komischer Weise fühlte ich mich keineswegs unwohl bei dem Gedanken. Ich nahm meinen Pulli in die Hand und ging nach oben. Ich saß auf der Couch als Adrian die Treppe zu den Jungsschlafsälen hoch kam. "Morgen, Kleine." Er grinste. "Guten Morgen Großer." gähnte ich. "Gehn wir frühstücken oder warten wir bis die anderen Schlaftapletten aufwachen." lachte er und deutete zu den Treppen. "Frühstück." ich deutete zum Ausgang. Wir gingen eine Weile still schweigend neben einander her, erst als wir am Tisch saßen und jeder sich eine Scheibe Toast genommen hatte brach ich das Schweigen. "Ich bin neben dir also eingeschlafen." "Ja und kurze Zeit später bist du umgekippt. Irgendwann bin ich auch eingeschlafen." Adrian zuckte mit den Schultern. Es schien ihm rein gar nichts auszumachen und ich wusste nicht ob ich froh oder enttäuscht darüber sein sollte. Während ich meinen Toast weiter aß, sah ich aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er mich ununterbrochen ansah. Nach dem Frühstücken stand ich auf und ging meine Schultasche hohlen um in Wahrsagen zu gehen. Adrian stand gleichzeitig mit mir auf. "Was hast du erste Stunde?" fragte Adrian und lehnte sich auf den Tisch um sich einen weiteren Toast für den Weg mitzunehmen. "Wahrsagen, bei Trelaney." "Trelaney hat ein Rad ab. Aber Wahrsagen ist in Ordnung." lachte er.

Wir saßen auf Kissen, vor uns waren kleine Tische auf denen Kaffeetassen standen. Der Wahrsagenunterricht, hatte mich bereits in der ersten Stunde fasziniert, was mich allerdings wirklich verunsicherte war unsere Lehrerin, Professor Trelaney. "Willkommen meine Kinder." begrüßte uns die verrückte Dame, mit einer riesigen runden Brille auf der Nase. "In diesem Raum bekommt ihr eine Einführung in die ehrwürdige Kunst des Wahrsagens, in diesem Raum, werdet ihr herausfinden ob ihr die Gabe besitzt Dinge zu sehen." sie knallte mit ihrer Hand gegen eine der Tassen. "Hallo. Ich bin Professor Trelaney. Seite an Seite versetzten wir uns gleichsam in die Zukunft Kinder!" ihre Begeisterung war unüberseh- und -hörbar. "Zunächst konzentrieren wir uns auf die Tassiomatie, die Kunst aus Teeblättern zu lesen. Dazu tauscht ihr mit der Person euch gegenüber die Tassen aus." Draco und ich tauschten die Tassen. "Was seht ihr? Die Wahrheit ist wie der Satz der tief in einem Buch verborgen, darauf wartet gelesen zu werden. Aber zuerst müsst ihr Platz schaffen in eurem Kopf, zuerst müsst ihr euren Horizont erweitern." Trelaney ging zu Neville, "Du Junge, wie steht es um deine Großmutter?" "I-Ich denke gut." stotterte Neville. "Nein, nein, nein, da wär ich mir nicht so sicher, die Tasse bitte. Oh, Schade." Trelaney stellte die Tasse wieder hin und ging weiter. "Erweitert euren Horizont." schließlich blieb sie bei Weasley stehen. "Deine Aura pulsiert, ist dein Horizont erweitert? Ich denke schon!" "Das ist bei Weasley auch nicht schwer." flüstert Draco. "Natürlich." antwortete Weasley, Trelaney unsicher. "Du musst in die Tasse blicken, sag mir was du siehst." "Gut, also Harry hat sowas wie ein schiefes Kreuz, das steht für leiden und harte Prüfungen und das da oben könnte die Sonne sein, die steht für Freude. Das heißt wohl du das du Leiden wirst aber du wirst dich unheimlich darüber freuen." Weasley klang unsicher. "Gib mir die Tasse, bitte." Trelaney streckte ihre Hand aus, doch als sie einen Blick hinein warf, fing sie lauthals an zu schreien und ließ die Tasse vor entsetzen beinahe fallen. "Mein armer, lieber Junge. Tut mir leid. Aber ich sehe bei dir den Grimm." "Der Trimm? Was ist der Trimm?" fragte Finigan verwundert. Ich seufzte, "Nicht den Trimm, du Idiot, den Grimm. Er nimmt die Form eines riesigen, Gespenster Hundes an und gildet mit unter als dunkelstes Ohmen der Welt. Er ist das Ohmen des Todes." "Sehr richtig, Miss Potter, 10 Punkte für Slytherin." murmelte Trelaney. Die Stunde war schneller vorbei als gedacht und wir gingen in den nächsten Unterricht.

Beim Mittagessen saßen ich gegenüber von Draco, links von ihm saß Blaise und rechts von mir Pancy, gegenüber von Blaise. Links neben mir war frei, allerdings nicht lange, denn wenig später kamen Flint und Pucey durch die Tür und setzten sich gegenüber von einander links von mir. Pucey auf meiner Seite des Tisches. "Na Kleine? Wahrsagen überlebt." lachte er und lud sich eine Portion Nudelauflauf auf den Teller, ich nickte. "Nenn mir ein Fach in dem Rowe nicht überleben würde." grinste Draco in sein Glas. "Rowe hat gleich mal wieder Hauspunkte abgestaubt." ergänzte Pancy. "Nur zehn." beschwichtigte ich. "Jetzt weiß ich warum Draco dich früher immer geärgert hat." lachte Blaise. "Man kann es mit dir echt nicht drei Minuten aushalten ohne das irgendetwas super intelligentes von dir kommt." führ Flint fort. "Danke, ihr seid zu freundlich." mein sarkastischer Ton und Augenrollen schien angeschlagen zu haben den mit einem Mal sahen alle betroffen auf ihre Teller. "Ich bin in der Bibliothek wenn ihr mich sucht." Raunte ich, ließ einen vollen Teller stehen und verschwand. In der Bibliothek angekommen nahm ich mir irgendein Buch, setzte mich in eines der Erkerfenster und fing an es zu lesen. "Wirklich? 'Zukunft - Schicksaal des einzelnen' das ist doch wirklich nichts für dich." lachte eine Stimme leise. "Beim lesen komm ich runter." murrte ich. "Kein Zweifel aber das? Kleine das ist doch unter deinem Niveau." lachte er. "Adrian." seufzte ich. "Der bin ich." lachte er und schnappte mir das Buch weg und räumte es an seinen Platz. "Was ist los?" fragte er schließlich und setzte sich neben mich. "Ist das so offensichtlich das mit mir was nicht stimmt?" fragte ich bedrückt. "Naja. Du lässt dich von Greengras zu einem Streit provozieren, wo du sonst doch immer einen kühlen Kopf hast. Und jetzt das gerade, für normal hättest du das einfach an dir abprallen lassen." er klang besorgt. "Ja, du hast ja recht. Ich bin zur Zeit nicht ich aber wie könnt ich das auch sein." murmelte ich und zog meine Knie an, setzte mich seitlich um mich an der Wand anlehnen zu können und sah aus dem Fenster. Adrian tat es mir gleich, sah mich aber weiterhin an, als Aufforderung weiterzureden. "Es ist wegen meinem Vater. Er ist am Ende." mir lief eine einzelne Träne über die Wange. Adrian sagte nichts, alles was er tat war nicken und seine Hand auf meine zu legen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir das es Zeit wurde in Pflegen magischer Geschöpfe zu gehen. "Ich muss in den Unterricht." murmelte ich und lächelte Adrian an.

Ich kam pünktlich zum Unterrichtsbeginn. "Los geht's, kommt näher." Begrüßte uns Hagrid. "Etwas weniger Geplauder bitte. Ich hab eine echte Überraschung, Kinder, wird ne tolle Stunde also folgt mir." wir gingen ein kleines Stück in den Wald, wo eine riesige Koppel war. "So Leute genug geplaudert. Stellt euch als Gruppe da vorn hin und schlagt die Bücher auf. Seite 34." Während ich den Rücken meines Buches anfing zu streicheln, motzte Draco erst mal noch rum, "Und wie soll ich es bitte aufkriegen?" Hagrid antwortete gelassen. "Na wie schon streichle im den Rücken." Wir stellten uns zusammen an einen Felsen während Longbottom von seinem Buch angegriffen wurde. Draco und ich gaben unsere Schultaschen Crabbe und Goyle zum halten. "Ich find die Dinger witzig." bemerkte Hermine. "Ja zum Totlachen. Sehr witzig. Es geht Bergab mit unserer Schule, wenn mein Vater erfährt das Dumbledor diesen Trottel auf die Schüler los lässt." Draco kassierte von mir einen ordentlichen Seitenhieb mit dem Ellenbogen in die Rippen und verstummte sofort. "Sei Ruhig, Malfoy." schnauzte Harry ihn an. "Uh.." Draco ging auf ihn zu. "Dementor, Dementor!" schrie er plötzlich, rannte zu uns zurück und setzte die Kapuze des Umhanges auf um der besagten Kreatur zu ähneln, wir anderen taten es ihm gleich und lachten. "Tada." hinter Hagrid stand ein unglaublich schöner Hipogreif, Halb Pferd halb Adler. "Ist er nicht ein Prachtexemplar? Darf ich vorstellen das ist Seidenschnabel." "Hagrid, sag was ist das?" fragte Ron verängstigt. "Das Ron, ist ein Hipogreif. Hipogreife sind, müsst ihr wissen, unglaublich stolze Geschöpfe, sie sind sehr leicht beleidigt. Und es ist nicht ratsam einen Hipogreif zu beleidigen, das kann nämlich das letzte sein was man tut. Also wer tritt näher und begrüßt ihn mal?" alle stolperten zurück bis auf Potter. "Schöne Sache Harry, schöne Sache." Harry zögerte. "Komm schon her. Pass auf du musst abwarten bis er den ersten Schritt macht, eine Frage der Höflichkeit. So, du gehst auf ihn zu, du verbeugst dich, jetzt wartest du ob er sich auch vor dir verbeugt, wenn ja kannst du ihn anfassen, wenn nicht... das klären wir wenn es so weit ist. Schön, also verbeug dich. Schön tief." der Hipogreif reagierte nervös. "Weg von ihm Harry, weg von ihm." Harry trat einige Schritte zurück. "Nicht bewegen." und mit einem Mal verbeugte sich Seidenschnabel vor Harry. "Schöne Sache." sagte Hagrid und gab Seidenschnabel ein Frettchen. "Ich glaube du kannst jetzt zu ihm hingehen und ihn streicheln. Schön langsam." Der Hipogreif trat auf Harry zu und ließ sich streicheln. "Dann kannst du jetzt auch auf ihm reiten." verkündete Hagrid freudestrahlend und setzte Potter auf den Hippogreif, gab diesem einen Klapps. Seidenschnabel rannte los und wenig später schwang er sich in die Lüfte. "Also bitte." murmelte Draco angewidert. "Ich finde es schön, es ist mal was anderes als ständig in einem Klassenzimmer zu sitzen, und stumpf etwas abzuschieben."musste ich zugeben. "Das Ding ist doch tressiert ich werd's euch zeigen." widersprach er. Wenig später landete der Hipogreif wieder. "Ja du bist ganz und garnicht gefährlich, oder? Du hässliches Mistvieh." Draco ging schnellen Schrittes auf den Hipogreif zu. "Draco!" schrie ich ihm mahnend hinterher. Doch zu spät Seidenschnabel schlug mit den vorderen adlerähnlichen Krallen aus und traf Draco am Arm, dieser Wälzte sich kurz darauf am Boden und jammerte etwas davon, das er sterben müsse. "Vollidiot." murmelte ich während Pancy und die anderen sich große sorgen machten. "Hagrid, er muss sofort in den Krankenflügel." bemerkte Hermine. Ich nahm unsere Sachen und ging zu ihr vor. "Ich hätte ihn da liegen lassen. Er ist ja mal wieder selber Schuld. Zu eingebildet für alle." Hermine musste grinsen, ich setzte mich wieder in Bewegung und ging mit Hagrid und Draco in den Krankenflügel.

Die Verletzung konnte nicht allzu schlimm sein, denn bereits in der Zwischenpause saß Draco wieder bei uns am Tisch und jammerte rum, während ich mich in die heutige Zeitung vertiefte. "Tut es sehr weh Draco?" fragte Pancy besorgt. "Mal mehr, mal weniger. Trotzdem ich hatte unheimliches Glück. Laut Madam Pomfrey hat nicht viel gefehlt und ich hätte den Arm verloren, ich kann Wochenlang keine Hausaufgaben machen." spielte Draco sich auf. "Ich seufzte, "Meiner Seite hast du kein Mitleid verdient. Du bist ja selbst schuld, Hagrid hat gesagt man solle diese Geschöpfe nicht verärgern. Und was machst du? Verärgerst es!" Draco holte Luft wie als wolle er was sagen doch ich kam ihm zuvor. "Ja ich weiß. Bei Potter sah das so aus als wär das Ding zahm." zitierte ich die letzte Antwort die ich auf dem ganzen weg nach hier unten bekommen hatte. Plötzlich stürmte Finigan mit einer Ausgabe des Tagespropheten in die Halle. "Er wurde gesehen!" schrie er auf geregt und rannte zum Gryffindortisch. Ich sah in meine Zeitung, auf der Titelseite stand in großer Schrift, 'Sirius Black in Defftown gesichtet.' Ich hörte die erschrockene Stimme von Hermine, "In Defftown, das ist nicht weit von hier." "Was denn hier los?" Pucey setzte sich neben mich. "Alle reagieren über wegen Sirius Black der in Defftown gesichtet wurde." meinte ich genervt. "Kein Grund so genervt zu sein, Kleine. Lass sie doch, wenn sie vor dem so große Angst haben." Adrian lachte. Als ich zu Draco sah machte er eine säuerliche Miene zu uns beiden herüber. "Was haben wir jetzt eigentlich?" fragte er um unsere Unterhaltung zu unterbrechen. "Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Wir sollten langsam gehen." antwortete ich, stand gemeinsam mit den anderen auf und ging, "Wir sehen uns." murmelte ich Pucey zu und verschwand.

Im Zimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste angekommen, stand nichts weiter als ein Schrank, der immer wieder rappelte, in der Mitte des Raumes. Nach und nach füllte sich der Raum schließlich immer mehr und mehr mit Schülern. Professor Lupin kam durch die Tür zu uns, "Fesselnd, nicht wahr? Möchte vielleicht jemand von euch raten, was wohl dort drinnen ist?" fragte Lupin "Ein Irrwicht ist da drin." antwortete Dean Thomas "Wirklich gut, Mister Thomas. Und was hat so ein Irrwicht für eine äußere Erscheinung?" "Das weiß niemand. Irrwichter sind Gestaltwandel, sie nehmen die Gestallt von dem an was ihr Opfer am meisten Fürchtet, genau das macht sie auch so..." Hermine wurde von Lupin unterbrochen der den Satz zu Ende sagte. "So angsteinflößend genau. Zum Glück gibt es einen einfachen Zauberspruch um Irrwichte zu vertreiben. Und den wollen wir jetzt üben, bitte ohne Zauberstab. Sprecht mir nach. Riddikulus." die Klasse befolgte den Befehl und wiederholte. "Sehr gut, noch etwas lauter und so deutlich wie möglich. Riddikulus." wieder wiederholte die Klasse Lupins Wortlaut. "Das ist hier wie im Kindergarten." murmelte Draco und lehnte sich an die Wand. "So viel zum einfachen Teil, den das Riddikulus alleine ist nur die Hälfte, um ein Irrwicht loszuwerden, müsst ihr ihn lächerlich machen, zwingt ihn seine Form so zu verändern das ihr über ihn lauthals lachen müsst. Ein Beispiel? Neville, kommst du bitte zu mir? Komm. Neville wovor hast du die meiste Furcht?" Lupin legte die Hand auf Nevilles Schulter. "Vor Professor Snap." die Klasse lachte. "Und ich habe gehört du wohnst bei deiner Großmutter." Lupin sah ihn an. "Ja aber der Irrwicht soll bitte auch nicht so aussehen wie sie." wieder lachte die Klasse über Nevilles Worte. "Tut er nicht. Stell dir bitte ihre Klamotten vor, nur ihre Kleider du musst sie deutlich vor dir sehen. Und wenn ich gleich den Schrank auf mache, sollst du folgendes tun..." Lupin flüsterte Neville den Rest des Satzes ins Ohr. Lupin öffnete den Schrank und heraus trat das Irrwicht in der Gestallt des Slytherin-Hauslehrers Snap. "Riddikulus." Neville deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf Snap, dieser hatte in Windeseile die Klamotten von Nevilles Großmutter an. Hallendes lachen brach in der Klasse aus, ich musste mir ein herzhaftes lachen verkneifen, aber man sah mir an, dass ich es urkomisch fand. "Bildet bitte eine Schlange." meinte Lupin und legte eine Schallblatte auf, die Klasse bildete eine Schlange. "So jeder denkt jetzt an das vor dem er sich am meisten fürchtet und verwandelt es in etwas witziges. Der nächste, Ron." Ron trat vor, der Irrwicht verwandelte sich in eine riesige Spinne. "Riddikulus." mit einem mal hatte die Spinne Rollschuhe an ihren Beinen und hatte mühe damit stehen zu bleiben. Als nächstes war Parvati Patiel dran, als sie vor dem Irrwicht stand verwandelte es sich in eine Kobra, Parvati sprach den Zauberspruch und die Schlange verwandelte sich mit einem mal in einen Spielzeug Clown, so ging es immer weiter, bis schließlich Harry an der Reihe war, dessen Irrwicht sich in einen Dementor verwandelte, ohne zögern schritt Lupin zwischen Harry und dem Dementor und der Dementor verwandelte sich in eine wunderschönen Vollmond. "Riddikulus." mit einem mal flog ein weißer Luftballon durch die Schülermenge zurück in den Schrank. "Schön, entschuldigt den kleinen Zwischenfall, das soll für heute genügen, sammelt bitte noch eure Bücher ein die Stunde ist beendet, Dankeschön. Tut mir leid, aber man soll auf hören wenn es am schönsten ist." meinte Lupin und verabschiedetete sich von der Klasse. Die restliche Woche verging im Handumdrehen, jeder freute sich auf das erste Hogsmeade Wochenende, das bevorstand.

"Bitte vergesst nicht, dass diese Besuche in Hogsmeade, sind für euch ein Privileg, sollte euer benehmen den Ruf unserer Schule schaden zufügen, wird dieses Privileg nicht mehr gewährt werden." erklärte McGonigal und sammelte die schriftlichen Bestätigungen der Schüler ein. Pancy und ich machten uns zusammen auf Erkundungstour durch Hogsmeade. Wir fanden einen Hübschen Klamottenladen vor dem Pancy stehen blieb. "Lass uns rein gehen, vielleicht finde ich so einen hübschen Rollkragenpulli wie du hast." Sie deutete auf meinen dunkel Grünen Pulli und lächelte. Ich ließ mich überreden und ging mit ihr hinein. Tatsächlich fand sie einen Pulli der meinem sehr ähnlich sah, er war schwarz und eher anliegend, während meiner eher schlabberte. Ich fand einen Samtgrünen Trenchcoat, graue Handschuhe, sie gingen bis übers Handgelenk, waren aber Fingerlos und hohe, schwarze Stiefelchen. Pancy fand zu ihrem Pulli zusätzlich noch Knie hohe Winterstiefel und ein wunderschönes Wollkleid. Beide mit einer Tüte bewaffnet und fünf Galeonen und 10 Sickel leichter. Wir gingen die Straße weiter und kamen am Honigtopf vorbei wo wir uns jeder eine Tüte Süßigkeiten kauften. Als wir am Schreibwarenladen ankamen blieb ich stehen, "Was?" Pancy drehte sich um. "Ich brauche einen neuen Federkiel, meiner ist doch gebrochen." "Na gut, aber nur einen Federkiel." lachte Pancy. Ich kam mit einer kleinen aber doch reich gefüllten Tüte, mit zwei Federkielen (mit Tintenfässern) und einem großen Pack Pergament, heraus. Schließlich setzten wir uns auf eine heiße Schokolade in das kleine, gemütliche Café Madam Puddifoot's, in dem Hauptsächlich Paare zusammen sitzen. "Ich fasse es nicht. Wie kann man in einem Schreibwarenladen mehr wie 11 Sickel ausgeben?" fragte Pancy und trank einen schluck von ihrer Schokolade. "Zwei Galeonen ist jetzt auch nicht so viel." nuschelte ich in meine Tasse. Nachdem wir unsere heiße Schokoladen getrunken und bezahlt hatten, machten wir uns wieder auf den Rückweg nach Hogwarts. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen setzten wir uns sofort vor den Kamin, es war doch kälter gewesen als es aussah. "Ich bring meine Sachen in Schlafsaal." murmelte Pancy, stand auf und rieb sich an den Armen um sich weiterhin warm zuhalten. "Na, was hast du alles an deinem ersten Hogsmeade-Wochenende so gekauft, Kleine." flüsterte Adrian und setzte sich in einen der Sessel. "Nichts besonderes. Einen Mantel, Handschuhe, Stiefel, zwei Federkiele mit Tintenfässern, einen großen Pack Pergament und eine Tüte Süßigkeiten." meinte ich und setzte mich auf die Couch neben dem Sessel, Pucey nickte beindruckt. "Du warst also nicht im Drei Besen?" fragte er nach einer Weile erstaunt. "Nein." ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich war im Café Madam Puddifoot's, und hatte eine heiße Schokolade." lächelte ich. "Die ist sehr lecker." meinte Adrian und rutschte ein stück im Sessel runter, ich musste lachen. "Ja, die ist hervorragend." "Aber die Kekse zu Weihnachten sind am besten. Ich esse jedes mal den ganzen Teller." Adrian sah mich an. "Gehst du da immer hin wenn du ein Date hast?" fragte ich schließlich, Adrian sah mich verwundert an. "Wenn ich ein Date habe? Ich hatte ewig kein Date mehr." er griff sich verlegen in den Nacken, ich hatte einen wunden Punkt erwischt, den ich nicht treffen wollte, verlegen sah ich auf den Samtgrünen, mit leichten Silbernen ein Streuungen, Teppich vor dem Kamin. "Ich werde mal nach Pancy sehen." murmelte ich und ging die Treppen zu den Mädchenschlafsälen runter. Pancy saß auf ihrem Bett und grinste mich fröhlich an als ich rein kam. "Was?" fragte ich verwundert und setzte mich auf mein Bett. "Was ist da eigentlich zwischen dir und Pucey?" fragte Pancy und setzte sich neben mich. "Wieso?" "Ich wollte wieder hoch und mich zu dir sitzen, da hab ich gesehen wie Pucey und du euch unterhalten habt, also bin ich umgedreht und wieder hierher." Pancy hielt inne und wartete auf eine Antwort, als keine kam fuhr sie fort. "Hallo, sein Blick, dein Blick. Er hat sogar einen Spitznamen für dich!" Pancy war grundlos begeistert. "Wie, sein Blick, was war den damit? Außerdem ist der Spitzname diskussionsfähig." "Nein, ist er nicht. Er nennt dich Kleine, keiner macht das außer er. Rowe." Pancy verstummte sie legte das Thema beiseite, als sie merkte wie ich anfing darüber nachzudenken. Das schlimme war, Pancy hatte Recht, niemand außer Adrian nannte mich 'Kleine', ich merkte auch wie ich ihn immer mehr bei seinem Vornamen nannte, Adrian, allerdings konnte ich mich mit Pancys Gedanken, das wir etwas miteinander hätten nicht anfreunden, immerhin war Adrian im letzten Jahr an Hogwarts und würde sich doch kaum etwas von einer Drittklässlerin wollen oder? Dieser Gedanke ließ mich bis zum Abend nicht los. Spät am Abend als ich schon im Bett lag und ein Buch las kam die Vertrauensschülerin ins Zimmer und wies uns an sofort in die Große Halle zugehen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum standen alle, genau wie ich, im Pyjama da, alle hatten ihren Morgenmantel übergeworfen und Hausschuhe an. Wenn man so durch den Raum sah, waren es ein bunter Haufen, die meisten Mädchen hatten einen Pinken oder lilanen Morgenmantel, es gab aber auch Gelb, Blau und schrecklich Karierte. Pancy neben mir trug einen Mintgrünen Morgenmantel und einen zart rosa Farbenen Pyjama, während ich neben ihr fasst düster aussah mit meinem Schwarzen Pyjama und dem recht dunklen Sumpfgrünen Morgenmantel. Als die letzten kamen, es waren die Siebtklässler Jungs, setzte sich die Menge in Bewegung Richtung Ausgang. Pucey sowie Flint und der Rest des Quidditchteams kam zu mir und Pancy. "Ihr habt auch keine Ahnung oder?" murmelte Adrian verschlafen, seine, sonst recht perfekt gestylten Haare, waren strubblig und standen zu allen Seiten ab, er trug ein einfaches, graues T-Shirt, und eine Pyjamahose, die schwarz, grau kariert war. "Nein." ich schüttelte meinen Kopf und mir fielen meine kastanienbraunen, welligen Haare ins Gesicht. In der großen Halle schließlich angekommen, wurden wir auch nicht aufgeklärt was der Nächtliche Tumult zu bedeuten hatte, wir erhielten nur die Anweisung heute hier zu schlafen. Ich merkte wie die Professoren jede Tür abschlossen und alle Fenster verriegelten. "Was wenn Black in der Nähe ist?" flüsterte ich Pancy zu, diese riss ihre Augen erschrocken auf, "Du glaubst doch nicht, dass dieser Mörder nach Hogwarts kommt oder? Wieso sollte er das machen?" "Wieso sollten die Lehrer sonst die Schule absperren? Außerdem, Black hat seinen Besten Freund an Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen verraten, was wenn er hinter Potter her ist?" ich sah zu den Gryffindors, wo Harry Seelenruhig neben seinen Freunden lag. Wenn meine Vermutungen stimmten, würde bald noch größeres Chaos in Hogwarts herrschen.

Am Ende der nächsten Woche wurde Lupin von Professor Snape in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vertreten. Snape stürmte hinein und verdunkelte den Raum. "Würdet ihr im Buch die Seite 394 aufschlagen." raunte Professor Snape "Entschuldigen sie bitte, Sir?" sagte Potter, "Wo ist Professor Lupin?" "Das soll nicht deine Sorge sein oder? Potter. Ihr müsst nur wissen das der Professor sich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt zum Unterrichten, nicht im Stande sieht. Und jetzt werden die Bücher auf Seite 394 aufgeschlagen." entgegnete Snape mit öliger Stimme. "Werwölfe?" fragte Weasley verwundert. "Verzeihung, aber wir waren erst bei Rotkappen und Hickepunks, die Geschöpfe der Nacht sollten erst Später dran kommen." mischte sich Granger ein. "Tu doch einfach was man dir sagt, Granger." zischte ich zu ihr rüber. "Ruhe." murrte Snape und startete den Projektor. "Gut, wer von euch kennt den Unterschied, zwischen einem Animagus und einem Werwolf?" Granger und ich meldeten uns zeitgleich, doch Professor Snape schien uns zu ignorieren. "Niemand? Das ist überaus enttäuschend." "Bitte Sir, ein Animagus ist jemand der sich vorsätzlich in ein Tier verwandelt ein Werwolf kann sich das nicht aussuchen, bei Vollmond verwandelt er sich und weiß dann nicht mehr wer er ist. In diesem Zustand würde er seinen besten Freund töten. Ein Werwolf folgt ausschließlich dem Ruf anderer Werwölfe." sprudelte Granger drauf los ohne aufgerufen zu werden, ich hatte währenddessen meine Hand sinken lassen. Als Granger fertig war fing Draco an zu heulen wie ein Werwolf, die anderen und ich lachten. "Danke Mister Malfoy. Du hast nun schon das zweite mal unaufgefordert gesprochen Miss Granger, kannst du dich nicht zurückhalten oder bist du gern so lästig und unfassbar neunmalklug." raunte Snape zornig. "Die frage ist berechtigt oder?" wandte Weasley ein. "5 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Als Kur gegen eure Unwissenheit erwarte ich bis Montagmorgen auf meinem Schreibtisch zwei Rollen Pergament zum Thema Werwolf, mit besonderem Augenmerk darauf, wie ihr ihn erkennt." "Morgen ist das Quidditchspiel, Sir." unterbrach Potter Snape. "Dann rate ich zu äußerster Achtsamkeit, Potter. Der Verlust eines Körperteils gildet nicht als Entschuldigung. Seite 394 im Buch. Der Bergriff Werwolf setzt sich zusammen aus dem althochdeutschen Wort wer was Mann bedeutet und dem Wort Wolf. Werwolf, Mannwolf. Man wird zum Werwolf durch die Gabe der Gestallt Wandlung, indem man von einem Werwolf gebissen wird." Die Stunde zog sich gefühlt ewig hin. Am Ende des Tages war ich fix und fertig und legte mich einfach nur in mein Bett.

Am nächsten war das große Quidditchspiel Gryffindor gegen Huffelpuff. "Kommst du nicht mit?" fragten Pancy und Blaise gleichzeitig. "Du schaust doch sonst immer alle Spiele an." bemerkte Draco besorgt. "Ich muss noch die blöden Pergamentrollen für Snape schreiben. Ich möchte nicht morgen den ganzen Tag an diesem Aufsatz sitzen. Außerdem ist morgen Training." argumentierte ich und ging mit schnellen Schritten in die Bibliothek. "Miss Potter, wie kann man ihnen helfen?" fragte Madam Pince die meine Suchenden Blicke verfolgt hatte. "Guten Morgen, Madam Pince. Ich suche nach einem Buch über Werwölfe für eine Schularbeit." Madam Pince ging zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch am Eingang der Bibliothek, holte ein Buch aus einer der Schubladen und kam wieder zu mir. "Ich denke das dürfte ihnen helfen." lächelte sie und drückte mir das Buch in die Hand. Ich setzte mich an einen der Tische zwischen den Bücherreihen und fing mit dem Aufsatz an, innerhalb einer Stunde war ich fertig und konnte das Buch Madam Pince zurück geben, da ich noch nicht gehen wollte, holte ich eines meiner Lieblingsbücher aus einem der Regale und setzte mich, wie immer, in das Erkerfenster. "Die Märchen von Beedle den Barden anstatt Quidditch?" fragte eine Stimme leise und setzte sich mir gegenüber ins Erkerfenster. Ich sah auf. Vor mir saß Adrian. "Es spielt doch nur Huffelpuff gegen Gryffindor." lächelte ich in mein Buch. Adrian zog seine Knie an und sah mich an. "Was?" fragte ich und schloss das Buch. "Bleibst du Weihnachten da?" fragte er. "Ich hatte es vor ja. Wieso?" "Nur so." er fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare die mal wieder nicht gestylte waren. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte ich und sah in die Augen. "Ja, alles gut." Adrian sah aus dem Fenster. "Morgen ist Training." stellte er schließlich fest. "Ja." ich schmunzelte. "Und in einer Woche haben wir Weihnachtsferien." ergänzte ich. Ein Lächeln bereitete sich auf Adrians Gesicht aus. "Gehen wir vielleicht in den Weihnachtsferien zusammen nach Hogsmeade?" fragte er nach einer ganzen Weile des Schweigens. "Gerne." ich lächelte. Wir gingen gemeinsam in den Gemeinschaftsraum und redeten noch eine ganze Weile miteinander. Als schließlich meine Freunde wieder kamen, die leicht unterfroren aussahen gesellte ich mich zu ihnen. "Und wie war das Spiel?" fragte ich neugierig. "Grauenhaft." nölte Draco und auch die anderen Beiden waren nicht sonderlich begeistert. "Das Spiel wurde unterbrochen, weil beide Sucher vom Besen gefallen sind." motzte Blaise. "Ich habe Hunger. Mir ist Kalt. Und ich bin klitschnass." schimpfte Pancy. "Dann geht euch was trockenes Anziehen und es gibt eh bald Abendessen." meinte ich und mit einem mal waren meine Freunde aufgestanden und gingen in die Schlafsäle um sich umzuziehen. Ich wartete nicht lange da waren alle Drei wieder bei mir und forderten das sofortige Gehen zum Abendessen, lachend willigte ich ein. Nach einer Weile flatterte Archytas, meine Eule, als einzigste in die große Halle und landete direkt vor mir, ich sah zu Draco und Pancy die mich ermutigten den Brief zu lesen. Zitternd nahm ich der Eule den Brief aus dem Schnabel, öffnete vorsichtig das Siegel und faltete den Brief auf.

* * *

_Sehr geehrte Miss Rowena Elisabeth Potter, _

_wir bedauern ihnen auf diesem Weg mitteilen zu müssen, dass ihr geliebter Vater, Magnus Potter, vor wenigen Stunden, durch die Folgen seiner schweren Verletzungen, die ihnen bekannt waren, _von uns gegangen ist.

Die Bestattung findet im Kreis der Familie in drei Tagen statt.

Wir senden ihnen in dieser schweren Zeit unser größtes Beileid ihr Hausarzt,

Dr. Ebert und Co.

* * *

Langsam ließ ich den Brief sinken, tränen flossen in strömen über meine Wangen. "Rowe?" fragten Draco und Pancy gleichzeitig. Ich stand auf und rannte so schnell es ging aus der großen Halle, auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum rannte ich in Adrian, der mich gerade noch fangen konnte, bevor ich hin fiel. "Hoppla Kleine." lachte er, verstummte aber als er sah das ich weinte. Er drückte mich an sich, "Was ist Passiert?" er sprach leise und versuchte mich zu beruhigen, doch ich hörte nicht auf zu weinen, also hielt er mich fest. "Komm mit." flüsterte er schließlich nach einer geraumen Zeit in mein Ohr. Wir gingen aus dem Schloss raus zum Quidditchfeld. Adrian drückte mir meinen Besen in die Hand. "Du hast mir mal gesagt, dass so bald du fliegst du alle Sorgen vergessen kannst. Weißt du noch?" Ich nickte und wischte mir mit meinem Pulloverärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Ich stieg auf meinen Besen und stupste mich leicht vom Boden ab und stieg langsam nach oben, Adrian folgte mir nach oben. Ich flog zu einem der Ringe und setzte mich in ihn hinein, während Pucey vor mir auf dem Besen flog er setzte sich seitlich so das er näher zu mir konnte. "Siehst du, und schon sind die Tränen weg." flüsterte er und strich mir über die Wange. "Willst du mir sagen was los ist?" Ich schluchzte, "Er ist Tod." ich konnte sogar im dunkeln sehen, wie Adrian erschrocken die Augen aufriss. "Wer?" "Mein Dad." wieder rollten mir die Tränen über die Wangen. "Kleine." seufzte er und nahm mich so gut es ging in den Arm, und ich hörte langsam das Weinen wieder auf. "Du hast deine Haare offen." bemerkte er schließlich. Ich nickte und strich mir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, Adrian folgte mit seiner Hand meiner und nahm sie schließlich in seine Hand. "Sie sind wunderschön." murmelte er verlegen, "Du bist wunderschön." ich lächelte leicht. Er legte seine Hände an meinen Hals und streichelte mit den Daumen, die letzten Tränen weg. Langsam kam er näher und schloss die Augen. Seine Lippen berührten meine ganz sanft, ich schloss meine Augen. Als seine Zunge zaghaft an meine Unterlippe stupste, öffnete ich meinen Mund ein Stück weit. Adrian löste seine Hände von meinem Hals, umschlang dafür aber meine Taille und zog mich vor sich auf seinen Besen. Ich schlag meine Arme um seinen Hals und zog mich näher an ihn. Langsam sanken wir auf den Boden zurück, je weiter sich meine Füße dem Boden näherten desto weiter runder bückte er sich, bis ich schließlich komplett auf dem Boden stand. Nur widerwillig lösten wir uns von einander, er ließ meine Taille aber nicht komplett los, und ich konnte hören wie Adrian ein leises 'Wow' ausstoßte. Eine ganze Zeit standen wir so da bis Adrian das Schweigen brach. "War das ok?" fragte er verlegen. "Nicht Ok." ich legte eine Pause ein, in der Adrian seine Augen weit öffnete. "Perfekt." fuhr ich fort und er entspannte sich. Dann fing er an zu lachen, hob mich hoch und drehte mich im Kreis, als er mich wieder absetzte küsste er mich noch einmal, sanft und kurz. Dann ließ er mich ganz los und ich viel wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Auch wenn es jetzt um einiges besser war. Ich schmiegte mich wieder an ihn, als ich anfing zu weinen. "Mensch Kleine." murmelte er und drückte mich. Mit der Zeit wurde es immer kälter und es fing leicht an zu schneien. "Komm wir gehen rein, bevor wir Schneemänner werden." flüsterte Adrian, als er bemerkte wie ich anfing zu zittern. Wir gingen zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum wo wir uns sofort an den Kamin setzten und uns ein Wenig aufwärmten. "Miss Potter." ich schreckte hoch und drehte mich um. "Ja Professor Snap." "Sie reisen morgen in der Früh ab." raunte Snap, "Sie sollten jetzt besser zuhause sein, bei ihrem Großvater." "Ja Professor." Snap verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Ich sollte dann wohl mal packen oder?" ich sah traurig zu Adrian, er nickte. Ich ging die Treppen zum Schlafsaal nach unten, im Zimmer erwartete mich bereits Pancy. "Merlin sei dank, da bist du. Draco und ich wollten dir schon folgen, aber Snap meinte es wäre besser wenn wir dich alleine lassen würden." Ich fing an einen kleinen Koffer zu packen. "Was ist passiert? Draco hat mich nicht den Brief anschauen lassen. Bist du rausgeflogen?" Pancy wurde nervös. "Nein." schluchzte ich. "Mein Dad ist gestorben." murmelte ich in den Koffer. Pancy umarmte mich von hinten. "Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt das er so krank war? Es tut mir so leid für dich." Pancy hatte glasige Augen, als ich mich zu ihr umdrehte. "Wir sind doch Freunde." "Wir sind beste Freunde." nuschelte ich. Gleich am nächsten Morgen nach dem Frühstück, machte ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Es war die Schlimmste Woche die ich zuhause verbracht hatte...

Anfang der Weihnachtsferien kam ich wieder zurück nach Hogwarts. Ich ging eine ganze Weile meinen Freunden aus dem Weg, ich wollte nicht darüber reden wie es mir ging. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte ich in der Bibliothek. "Hallo, Kleine." flüsterte Adrian. Ich saß mal wieder an meinem Lieblingsplatz in der Bibliothek und er setzte sich zu mir. "Hallo." "Willst du wirklich immer zu hier in der Bibliothek sitzen? Wenn du so weiter machst hast du sie komplett durch gelesen, wenn du es nicht schon längst gemacht hast." lachte Adrian. "Was soll ich denn sonst machen?" fragte ich neugierig. "Wie wärs mit einer heißen Schokolade in Madame Puddifoot's Café?" er lächelte mich an und reichte mir seine Hand, ich griff nach ihr und ging mit ihm nach Hogsmeade. Draußen schneite es. Es war wunderschön. Im Café angekommen bestellten wir uns beide eine heiße Schokolade. Auf dem Tisch stand ein voller Teller von Weihnachtsgebäck. "Also, das mit uns..." begann Adrian und nahm mich an den Händen. "Der Kuss..." "Was soll damit sein?" fragte ich verwirrt. Ich merkte wie Adrian plötzlich die Worte fehlten. "Ich finde wir sollten das mal wiederholen." murmelte ich. "Ja, aber könntest du dir vorstellen mit mir zusammen zu sein?" fragte Adrian als er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. Verdutzt sah ich ihn an, "Ja." schmunzelte ich. Nach unserer heißen Schokolade gingen wir ein wenig in Hogsmeade spazieren, Händchenhaltend. Nach einer Weile blieb Adrian stehen, zog mich an sich beugte sich zu mir nach unten und sah mir tief in die Augen, seine Arme umschlungen meine Taille, ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals. "Ich liebe dich." flüsterte er und küsste mich, zuerst zaghaft doch nachdem ich den Kuss erwiderte wurde er leidenschaftlicher. Kurz später löste ich mich leicht von ihm, "Ich durfte nicht antworten." flüsterte ich und lächelte ihn an, er sah mich an, "Ich dich auch." murmelte ich, Adrian lächelte und gab mir einen kurzen Kuss. "Gehen wir zurück?" fragte er schließlich und ich antwortete mit einem nicken. Wir schlenderten zurück, als wir zurück kamen gab es Mittagessen, wir setzten uns zusammen an den Tisch und aßen. Als Draco herein kam und mich und Pucey einen Kuss austauschen sah drehte er um und verließ die Halle, ich folgte ihm so schnell ich konnte. "Draco!" reif ich ihm hinterher, "Warte." er blieb erst im Innenhof stehen. "Was?" maulte er. "Geh doch wieder zu Pucey." "Draco, was ist los?" "Tja, ich dachte wir erzählen uns alles. Aber anstatt mit mir zu reden, wendest du dich von mir ab? Du hast mich die letzten Tage komplett ignoriert, bist mir aus dem Weg gegangen, und jetzt knutscht du mit Pucey rum?" Draco raste vor Wut. "Wie lang geht das mit euch beiden schon? Ich wette auf eine ganze Weile." "Oh bitte, Draco du glaubst doch nicht im ernst das ich dir was verheimlichen würde?" ich stemmte meine Hände in die Hüfte. "Anscheinend ja schon." raunte Draco, "Also wie lang geht das mit euch schon?" "Ein paar Stunden." raunte ich zurück. "Klar." er verdrehte die Augen. "Du hälst mich wohl für besonders blöd. Aber lass dir eins sagen, ich hab Augen im Kopf." "Was soll das denn schon wieder heißen?" ich sah ihn fragend an. "Das heißt das man es gesehen hat wie ihr euch angehimmelt habt. Ich dachte wir wären beste Freunde? Aber da hab ich mich wohl getäuscht." "Du bist so ein Vollidiot." maulte ich. "Du hättest ja wenigstens mal was sagen können das du Pucey gut findest." Dracos Augen wurden glasig je lauter er schrie. "Weißt du was. Melde dich bei mir wenn du wieder normal bist." knurrte ich, drehte mich um und stampfte davon. Ich ging in den Schlafsaal, wo ich Pancy in die Arme lief. "Willst du dich jetzt auch beschweren das ich eine schlechte beste Freundin bin?" zischte ich. "Nein? Wieso sollte ich?" verwirrt sah sie mich an, "Hat Draco das gesagt?" "Ja." "Warum?" "Weil ich ihm nicht erzählt habe, dass ich mit Adrian zusammen bin." nuschelte ich. "Das hast du mir auch nicht gesagt." Pancy sah traurig auf den Boden. "Es hat sich ja auch erst vor ein paar Stunden ergeben." murte ich und ließ mich aufs Bett fallen, ich vergrub mein Gesicht im Kissen. "Jetzt hasst er mich bestimmt." schluchzte ich, "Ich hab meinen besten Freund verloren." "Ich glaub nicht das er dich hasst." Pancy zuckte mit den Schultern. Es klopfte an der Tür. "Ja?" riefen Pancy und ich gleichzeitig, die Tür öffnete sich und Blaise steckte seinen Kopf herein. "Wie bist du hier runter gekommen?" fragte Pancy perplex. "Nur jede zweite Stufe." feixte Blaise. "Woher..." "Willst du nicht wissen." grinste Blaise. "Mensch, Blaise." jammerte ich und runzelte die Stirn, er zuckte die Schultern und trat ein. "Ich hab dich gesehen wie du hier runter gerannt bist, da hab ich gedacht du brauchst vielleicht eine guten Freund?" "Blaise du solltest Wahrsager werden." lachte ich. "Draco..." ergänzte Pancy, zur Verständlichkeit für Blaise. "Hat er dich auch so angemotzt?" fragte Blaise verwundert. "Ja, weil ich ihm nicht gleich gesagt hab das ich einen Freund hab, sondern erst ein, zwei Stunden später." nörgelte ich. "Mensch bist du eine schlechte beste Freundin." scherzte Blaise. "Ich weiß schon." murrte ich. Es dauerte ein paar Tage bis ich mich beruhigt hatte. Allerdings ging nun Draco mir aus dem Weg. Am zweiten Weihnachtsfeiertagsmorgen ging ich in die Bibliothek um wieder mal etwas zu lesen. Nach kurzer Zeit hörte ich wie die große Tür geöffnet wurde und unsanft ins Schloss fiel. "Rowe, bist du hier?" wisperte eine Stimme, ich trat aus eine der Reihen und sah Draco auf mich zu gehen. "Was machst du hier?" fragte ich ihn anschließend als er bei mir stand, "Du hasst doch Bücher." "Ja, aber ich hasse auch Streit mit meiner besten Freundin." murmelte er betroffen. "Ich hab mir gedacht, das ich dich hier am ehernsten finden würde. Ich wollte mich entschuldigen, dafür das ich letztens so überreagiert habe." "Schon gut." entgegnete ich. "Ist zwischen uns wieder alles gut?" "Ich denke schon. Findest du es wirklich so schlimm das ich mit Adrian zusammen bin?" fragte ich benommen. "Naja es ist komisch, aber ich glaub ich kann mich daran gewöhnen." murmelte Draco und umarmte mich. "Du bist ein absolut komplizierter Mensch, Draco Malfoy." ich verdrehte die Augen. Danach gingen wir gemeinsam in den Gemeinschaftsraum, der wie leer gefegt war, wieder waren wenige Schüler in Hogwarts geblieben, so kam es das nur Pancy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Theodore und Adrian im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen, der Rest der hiergeblieben war verbrachte oftmals den ganzen Tag in Hogsmeade. Unsere Freunde begrüßten uns in ihren Winterklamotten, "Draco, Rowe kommt ihr mit nach Hogsmeade?" fragte Pancy, Draco nickte zustimmend und holte seinen Mantel. "Ich bleib hier." lehnte ich ab und sah zu Pucey der auf der Couch vor dem Kamin saß und las. "Vielleicht das nächste mal." "Ok, dann gehen wir jetzt los." verkündete Blaise und führte die Gruppe zum Ausgang, "Viel Spaß euch." rief ich ihnen hinterher. Nachdem sie durch den Durchgang verschwunden waren, ging ich auf die Couch zu, setzte mich und kuschelte mich an Adrian, ich schlüpfte unter seinem Arm durch mit dem er das Buch hielt und fing an mit zu lesen. Adrian nahm das Buch in die andere Hand und hielt mich mit der Hand, mit der er gerade noch das Buch gehalten hatte fest, während ich immer umblätterte. Nach einer geraumen Weile legte er schließlich das Buch auf die Seite. "He, ich war mit der Seite noch nicht fertig." brummte ich eingeschnappt. Adrian beugte sich zu mir und küsste mich, aus einem sanften Kuss wurde ein leidenschaftlicher, verlangender Kuss. Langsam drückte er mich nach hinten, so das er schließlich über mir lag. Seine Hand glitt langsam unter meinen Pulli. Mir entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen. Adrian löste sich, rappelte sich langsam auf, bis er schließlich vor der Couch stand, er hob mich hoch, ich umklammerte seinen Hals und schlang meine Beine um seine Hüfte. Langsam ging er die Treppen zu seinem Schlafsaal runter, legte mich vorsichtig auf sein Bett und hielt einen Moment inne. „Ist das Okay für dich?" fragte er außer Atem. „Ja." wisperte ich. Er zog sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und warf es zur Seite. Sein Oberkörper war muskulös, definiert, ein klarer Sixpack, ich war mir sicher, dass er von den vielen Quidditchtrainig. Langsam legte er sich wieder über mich, sein schwerer Körper drückte mir sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen. Er fing an mich wieder zu küssen zärtlich und dennoch leidenschaftlich, langsam richtete er mich auf, zog mir den Pulli aus, ließ ihn über die Bettkante auf den Boden fallen und legte mich sanft zurück. Seine Lippen lösten sich von meinen und er begann mir den Hals zu küssen. Leise stöhnte ich. Ich spürte wie tausende von Schmetterlingen in meinem Bauch flatterten, hinzu kam das Deo von Adrian das mich in einen rauschähnlichen Zustand versetzten. Ich schloss die Augen und ließ mich von meinen Gefühlen durchfluten, so das ich aufstöhnte. Ich sah Adrian an während meine Hände zu seinem Gürtel wanderten, ihn öffneten und aus der Jeans zogen. Er stöhnte auf. Wir zogen uns gegenseitig die Hosen aus, danach wanderten seine Hände an meinem Rücken hoch bis sie den Verschluss meines BHs erreicht hatten und ihn mit einem mal öffneten, Adrian zog seine Hände seitlich raus und zog mir den BH aus. Er küsste mich, und ich spürte ein kribbeln in meinem ganzen Körper. Dann flüsterte er einen Verhütungszauber und begann dann langsam und vorsichtig. Er raubte mir den Atem, so dass ich kurzatmig wurde und anfing mehr zu stöhnen. Er verschränkte seine Finger mit meinen.

Er lag neben mir, schwitzend und völlig außer Atem. Immer noch spürte ich das Feuerwerk in mir, das sich durch meinen ganzen Körper bahnte. Ich kuschelte mich an ihn, und hörte seinem schweren Atemzügen zu, es versetzte mich in eine Art Transe bis ich letztendlich einschlief. Ich wachte erst wieder auf als Adrian mich leicht wach rüttelte "Du solltest dich vielleicht wieder anziehen." flüsterte er und küsste mich. Von oben aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum waren Stimmen zu hören. Ich richtete mich auf, suchte meine Sachen zusammen und zog mich wieder an. Gerade in dem Moment, als ich die Schlafzimmertür öffnen wollte hörte ich von oben zwei Stimmen runter kommen, Blaise und Draco. Ich trat von der Tür weg und wartete bis ich die Schlafzimmertür der beiden hörte. Ich wollte nicht, dass die beiden mich Zufälliger Weise aus dem Zimmer meines Freundes treten sehen, denn wenn ich versucht hätte zu lügen, hätten sie die Wahrheit sofort heraus gefunden, ich war eine schreckliche Lügnerin. Oben im Gemeinschaftsraum saß Pancy alleine. Als ich mit Adrian die Treppen hoch kam, riss sie die Augen so weit wie nur möglich auf. Adrian küsste mich auf die Wange und ging aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum raus. "Rowe." flüsterte Pancy aufgeregt. "Habt ihr?" ich nickte verlegen, Pancy quietschte und klatschte in die Hände. Ich sackte neben ihr auf die Couch. "Hab ich das richtige getan?" murmelte ich und legte meinen Kopf in die Hände. "Woher soll ich das wissen, ich bin schließlich nicht du." flüsterte Pancy und umarmte mich. "Ach Pancy, ich meine mein Dad ist gestorben und alles was ich mache ist mir einen Freund suchen und mit ihm zu schlafen." "Rowe. Ich weiß das ist jetzt eine Standardantwort und du hasst diese Art von Antworten aber, dein Dad wäre bestimmt froh darüber, ich meine er würde warscheinlich schrecklich unglücklich darüber sein wenn du alles und jeden ignorieren würdest, das wärst nicht du." Pancy umarmte mich fester. Als Draco und Blaise wieder die Treppen hoch kamen bemerkte ich das Draco humpelte. "Draco? Was ist passiert?" ich sprang auf und sah ihn besorgt an. "Nichts, ich bin ausgerutscht." murmelte er und setzte sich uns gegen über. Die nächsten Tage bemerkte ich wie Potter und seine Freunde immer kicherten als Draco an ihnen vorbei ging.

Die Weihnachtsferien vergingen viel zu schnell. Schon bald hatte der tägliche Unterricht die Erholung der Ferien zunichte gemacht. Eine Woche nach den Ferien ging ich gemeinsam mit Pancy zum Frühstück und setzte mich neben Adrian. "Guten Morgen Kleine." er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Morgen." murmelte ich und schenkte mir eine große Tasse Tee ein. "Rowe. Was haben wir jetzt dann?" fragte Draco von einigen Sitzen entfernt. "Wahrsagen" stöhnte Pancy. Ich ließ meinen Kopf auf den Tisch fallen, ich hasste dieses Fach. "So schlimm?" räusperte sich Adrian. "Wir lesen seit einem Monat aus Kristallkugeln." erwiderte ich genervt, "Ich will nicht mehr." "Dann geh zu Snape und sag ihm das du es abwählen willst." mischte sich Flint ein. "Das geht?" Flint und Adrian nickten. Ich sprang auf, packte meine Sachen und rannte aus der Großen Halle. Ich sprintete die Kerkertreppen runter, bog einmal nach rechts und stand vor dem Büro von Professor Snape. Ich klopfte. "Herein." murmelte seine ölige Stimme hinter der Tür. Ich öffnete sie und ging hinein. "Professor? Ich hätte da eine Frage." "Miss Poter. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen." für einen Moment dachte ich auf seinem Gesicht ein Lächeln zu sehen. "Ich habe da ein Problem, mit Wahrsagen." murmelte ich. "Lassen Sie mich raten. Sie wollen es abwählen?" lächelte Snape während ich nickte. "Ich habe jedes Jahr ein paar Schüler die Wahrsagen wählen und dann es nicht mehr lernen wollen. Allerdings bin ich bei Ihnen, Miss Potter, etwas überrascht, wo sie doch eine der besten Schülerinnen Ihres Jahrgangs sind." Snape setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl und deutete mir das ich mich auch setzten sollte. Ich setzte mich. "Ich..." fing ich an dich wurde von Professor Snape unterbrochen. "Ich werde es an Dumbledore weitergeben. Sie werden nicht mehr hingehen müssen. Auch heute nicht mehr." grummelte Snape und deutete zur Tür. Ich sprang vom Stuhl auf, erleichtert ging ich zur Tür. Bevor ich den dunklen Raum verließ drehte ich mich um und bedankte mich. Ich ging die Treppen nach oben, wo schon Draco auf mich wartete. "Ich bin befreit. Ich muss nie wieder diesen Unterricht ertragen." grinste ich ihn an. "Wie kannst du mir das antun?" jammerte Draco und sackte leicht zusammen. "Du wirst es auch ohne meine Hilfe schaffen." sagte ich und legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter. Während Draco, Pancy, Crabbe und Goyle zu Wahrsagen trotteten, gesellte ich mich zu Pucey und Flint in die Große Halle. "Und?" fragte Adrian der mein Lächeln bemerkt hatte. "Ich bin Frei." grinste ich. "Was hat Snape gesagt? Ich hab gehört er macht daraus immer ein Riesen Theater wenn jemand Fächer abwählen will." meinte Flint der immer noch frühstückte. "Er meinte das er überrascht sei das ausgerechnet ich ein Fach abwählen möchte. Hat aber gemeint ich müsse nicht mehr in den Unterricht." ich holte mir eines der noch übriggebliebenen Sandwiches und frühstückte ein zweites mal an diesem Morgen. "Das war alles!" platzte es aus Adrian heraus. Ich nickte nur und ignorierte das erschrockene Gesicht meines Freundes. Nachdem auch Adrian und Marcus in den Unterricht mussten setzte ich mich in die Nähe der Treppe zum Wahrsagenzimmer, das sich in einem der vielen Türme befand, und fing an eines meiner Neuen Bücher, die ich zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte, zu lesen, während ich auf die anderen wartete. Die Glocke der Turmuhr riss mich aus der Tonze und die mich das Buch gezogen hatte. Die anderen haben jetzt Unterrichtsende, gerade jetzt wo es spannend wurde. Ich hörte bereits die ersten Schüler die Treppen runter poltern. Nach ein paar Minuten hörte ich schließlich die Stimmen meiner Freunde. "Und?" fragte ich als sie vor mir standen. "Ich hasse dich dafür, dass du es abgewählen durftest." maulte Blaise. "Wir verzweifleln." jaulten Draco und Pancy gleichzeitig, ich musste Lachen. Ich wusste such das Draco ebenfalls bei Snape war, um Wahrsagen abzuwählen, vor einigen Monaten schon, dies aber nicht durfte, denn Snape hatte sich sofort mit Dracos Eltern in verbindung gesetzt und darüber geredet, was man machen sollte. Um ehrlich zu sein, dass hätte bei mir nie passieren können, da mein einziger Erziehungsberechtigter doch mein Großvater war, der ,als er an Hogwarts war, auch Wahrsagen abgewählt hatte. "Ich kann euch ja trotzdem weiterhin helfen. Ich brauche dann in zukunft nur eines eurer Bucher." ich konnte nicht fassen was ich gerade gesagt hatte. "Wirklich?" fragte Pancy die genau so überrascht über meine Aussage war wie ich selbst, während Draco und Blaise sich riesig darüber freuten. Beide gingen schnellen Schrittes zur nächsten Unterricht stunde.

"Sagt mal was genau habt ihr vor?" fragte ich streng, als am Wochenende Draco mit einen schelmischen Lächeln in die Große Halle kam. "Wir schauen zu wie dieses Biest gehängt wird." sprudelte es aus Theodore Nott raus. "Ernsthaft? Draco du warst selbst Schuld. Schlimm genug, dass das Tier dafür getötet wird." motzte ich. "Kommst du mit?" fragte Draco. "Ist das gerade eine Ernst gemeinte Frage?" schnaupte ich empört. Draco bettelte eine geschlagene Stunde. "Na gut. Wenn du dann aufhörst zu nerven." schnaupte ich und ging den Jungs widerwillig hinterher. "Das Beste ist, Potter und seine Freunde kommen auch." Draco rieb sich die Hände. "Das wird lustig." raunte Crabbe. Man hörte Schritte, die über die Holzbrücke gingen. Man hörte die Stimme von Granger und Weasley. "Vater sagt ich darf den Kopf des Hippogreifs behalten. Ich glaub ich häng ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors auf. Das wird super." erzählte gerade Draco als die drei Freunde aus dem durchgang der Brücke traten. Ich stupste ihn an. "Na wen haben wir denn da." raunte Nott, bei dem ich immer noch nicht verstand warum er überhaupt hier war. "Ah. Willkommen zur Show!" lachte Draco. In diesem Moment zog Hermine ihren Zauberstab und ging so schnell es ging zu Draco. "Du böse, verachtenswerte, kleine Kakerlake!" schrie sie. Ihr Zauberstab berührte nun Dracos Hals, dieser fing verzweifelt an zu wimmern. "Hermine nein! Er ist es nicht wert!" schritt Ron ein. Hermine ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken und drehte sich um als wolle sie gehen, allerdings schien ihr das Gelächter der Slytherinjungs nicht zu gefallen, da sie sich ruckartig umdrehte und Draco mit voller Wucht auf die Nase schlug. Dieser fing sofort wieder an zu jammern."Malfoy bist du verletzt?" fragte Nott erschrocken. "Lasst uns abhauen." jammerte Draco, der sich immer noch die Nase hielt. "Ja hauen wir ab. Schnell." erwiderte Nott und fing sofort an zur Brücke zu rennen, von weitem konnte man Draco noch tuscheln hören das es unter ihnen bleiben sollte. Bevor ich ging packte ich Hermine am Handgelenk und flüsterte ihr so ins Ohr das Potter und Weasley es nicht hören konnten. "Guter Schlag, Schlammblut." ich ließ sie los und ging in die Richtung, in die die Jungs verschwunden waren. Ich konnte ein leises Danke von Granger hören bevor ich ging.

Draco bekam nicht den Kopf des Hippogreifs, der war nämlich zufälligerweise verschwunden bevor er gehängt wurde. Auch die letzten Schulwochen verliefen recht ruhig. Professor Lupin verließ die Schule noch vor Schulende, so hatten wir Freistunden ohne Ende. Und schließlich war das Ende des Jahres gekommen. Gryffindor gewann den Hauspokal und sogar den Quidditchpokal. Und schließlich saßen wir alle wieder im Zug nach Hause. Ehe man es sich versah war auch die Fahrt zurück Ende. Mit einem Schlag wurde mir bewusst das es Adrians letztes Jahr an Hogwarts war. Ruckartig Umarmte ich ihn. "Hoppla." lachte er. "Na? Jetzt erst gemerkt, dass ich nich mehr hier her komme?" er umarmte mich und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Wir schreiben doch oder?" fragte ich. "Wir können uns auch treffen." grinste Pucey.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4 - viertes Schuljahr**

Es klingelte. Ich rannte die große Holztreppe hinunter zur Tür und riss diese auf. Ich atmete auf als Pancy vor mir stand. Ich packte sie am Arm und schleifte sie die Treppe nach oben in mein Zimmer. Dort setzte ich mich aufs Bett und gab ihr ohne ein Wort, einen Brief, dessen Siegel aufgebrochen war, in die Hand.

* * *

_Hey Kleine,_

_das mit unserem Treffen wird leider nichts. Ich denke auch es wäre besser wenn wir auch keinen Kontakt mehr haben würden. Es ist besser für dich und für mich. Ich kann dir nicht sagen wieso. Aber glaub mir. Ich habe ewig gebraucht um die passenden Worte zu finden. Und wahrscheinlich wirst du am Boden zerstört sein, und das kann ich auch verstehen. Ich liebe dich, dass musst du wissen! Aber genau deswegen muss ich dich im Stich lassen. Ich hoffe ich kann es dir irgendwann erklären, aber jetzt geht es nicht._

_Ich liebe dich!_

_Pucey_

* * *

"Hat er nicht gemacht!" Pancy ließ den Brief sinken und sah mich an. Ich nickte mit Tränen in den Augen. "Wenn ich den in die Finger bekomm. Dann ist er sowas von dran." Pancy kochte vor Wut. "Was soll das heißen? 'Ich hoffe ich kann es dir irgendwann erklären, aber jetzt geht es nicht.' ist doch Schwachsinn." maulte sie. "Ich sag dir eins, der hat ne andere getroffen und ist zu feige es dir zu sagen." "Glaub ich nicht." schluchzte ich. "Ich meine, er sagt doch das er mich lieb." "Er verheimlicht dir aber auch was." ergänzte Pancy mürrisch. In diesem Moment flatterte eine Eule durch mein Fenster, ich erkannte sie sofort, ich nahm ihr den Brief ab. "Ist der auch von ihm?" fragte Pancy herrisch und wollte ihn mir wegnehmen. "Nein der ist von Draco." murmelte ich. "Hast du ihm auch geschrieben?" "Nein, er und seine Eltern waren nur hier als der Brief ankam, er hat also gemerkt wie ich in mein Zimmer gerannt bin." murmelte ich verlegen. Ich öffnete den Brief. Heraus fiel eine Eintrittskarte für das bevorstehende Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft-Finale. Es stand nur ein Satz auf dem Pergament. _'Zur Aufmunterung, Draco.'_ Ein Lächeln machte sich in meinem verweinten Gesicht breit. "Was hat er geschrieben?" fragte Pancy neugierig, wie sie es immer tat wenn es um Draco ging. "Er lädt mich zum Quidditchspiel ein. Zur Aufmunterung." Ich nahm einen Stift und kritzelte schnell drunter _'Einladung angenommen, Rowe'_ und gab es dem Uhu zurück. Der erhob sich sofort wieder in die Luft und flog aus dem offenen Fenster, durch das er gekommen war, wieder raus. "Lass mich raten, du gehst mit Draco zu dem Quidditchspiel." in Pancys stimmte war leicht die Eifersucht zu hören, die in ihr brodelte. "Pancy, wir sind die beste Freunde." versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen. "Aber du weißt das ich ihn mag." murmelte sie. "Natürlich. Ich bin ja nicht Blind." grinste ich.

Nach einigen Wochen hatte ich den blöden Brief von Pucey immer noch nicht vergessen aber ich freute mich durchgehend auf das Quidditchspiel, das der Brief in den Hintergrund geriet. Es war das Wochenende bevor wir wieder in die Schule mussten, wie ich fand die perfekte Art ein neues Schuljahr zu beginnen. Schließlich war es so weit. Gegen Mittag holten mich Draco und Lucius ab, und wir gingen zu einem der vielen Portschlüssel, der uns zum Quidditchstadium brachte. Es tümmelten sich alle möglichen Zauberer auf dem großen Platz vor dem Stadium und stellten ihre Zelte auf. Lucius schritt voran, zu einem luxuriösen Zelt, bei dem man zweifellos sah, dass es einer reinblütrigen Familie gehörte. Wir betraten das Zelt. Im inneren hätte man meinen können, dass man sich in einer Residenz befand. Überall standen wertvolle Gegenstände und Rüstungen. Erst gegen Abend machten wir uns auf dem Weg ins Stadium, wo wir Familie Weasley mit Granger und Potter trafen. "Wahnsinn Dad, wie weit oben sind wir denn?" fragte Ron fasziniert. "Ich will es mal so ausdrücken, wenn es regnet, dann erfahrt es ihr zu erst." mischte sich Lucius in die Unterhaltung ein und hatte ein schelmisches lachen aufgesetzt. "Wir sitzen in der Ministerloge, auf persönliche Einladung von Cornelius Fudge übrigens." prahlte Draco mit einer menge Arroganz in der Stimme. "Hör auf zu prahlen, Draco. Das kannst du dir bei denen sparen." unterbrach sein Vater ihn, als sich die Weasleys mit Potter und Granger zum gehen umwanden, griff Lucius mit seinem Gehstock nach Harrys Fuß, "Amüsiere dich schön, ja? Solange du noch kannst." flüsterte Lucius ihm zu. Wir gingen weiter. "Ich sehe dich in der Schule Potter." blaffte Draco. "Du hast mir nicht gesagt, dass wir von Fudge persönlich eingeladen wurden." murmelte ich verlegen vor mich hin und sah an mir hinunter. "Ich hätte mir was eleganteres angezogen." "Aber Rowena, das ist doch gut was du trägst." Lucius lachte. Ich konnte das allerdings nicht sagen, ich trug eine Schwarze Jeans eine dunkelgrünes Top und darüber ein schwarzes Sakko. Das einzige, was mich elegant wirken ließ waren meine schwarzen hohe Schuhe und ja vielleicht auch das Sakko. "Du siehst gut aus." flüsterte Draco mir ins Ohr. Ich schnaubte, als wir die Ministerloge betraten. Minister Fudge begrüßte uns freundlich und brachte uns zu unseren Plätzen. Kurze Zeit später flogen bereits die Iren ins Stadium. "Ich wette du kennst keinen." murmelte Draco und hielt mir zwei Galleonen hin. "Verwettet." murmelte ich. "Die Jägerinnen: Mullet, Maran, Troy. Die zwei Treiber: Quigley und Connolly. Hüter Barry Ryan und der Sucher Aidan Lynch." "Dann zähl die von Bulgarien auch noch auf, dann bekommst du die zwei Galleonen." Draco verschloss die Hand. "Wenn du meinst." ich zuckte mit den Armen, die Bulgarische Nationalmannschaft flog ein. "Die Jäger: Dimitrow, Iwanowa, einzige Frau im Team, Lewski. Die zwei Treiber: Vulkanow und Volkow, sowie der Hüter Zograf und Viktor Krum, als Sucher." Widerwillig gab mir Draco die zwei Galleonen. "Guten Abend. Als Minister für Zauberei, ist es mir ein wirklich besonderes Vergnügen, heute Abend jeden einzelnen von ihnen hier zu begrüßen, zum Endspiel der 422 Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft. Lasst das Spiel beginnen." Fudge schwing seinen Zauberstab und brachte die Bälle ins Spiel. Es war ein spannendes Spiel. Es endete sogar so, das die Iren gewannen obwohl Bulgarien den Schnatz gefangen hatte. Es war bereits Dunkel als wir in das Luxuriöse Zelt zurückkehrten. "Ich habe noch was zu erledigen." meinte Lucius Malfoy und verschwand aus dem Zelt. "Ich frage mich, wo er zur Zeit immer hin verschwindet." murmelte Draco. Ich zuckte die Schultern. "Bertie Botts Bohnen?" fragte ich und hielt ihm die Schachtel hin und er griff rein. Nach der ersten Bohne verzog er bereits das Gesicht. "Ohrenschmalz." jammerte er, während ich lachte. Mit einem Mal war ein riesen lärm von draußen zu hören. "Was ist da denn los?" fragte Draco der sich von dem Geschmack der Bohne erholt hatte. "Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich feiern die Iren." zuckte ich mit den Schultern und steckte mir eine Bohne in den Mund und verzog sofort das Gesicht, so dass nun Draco lachte. "Seife." keuchte ich. "Schauen wir nach draußen?" fragte Draco, der neugierig am Eingang des Zeltes stand. "Meinet wegen." murmelte ich und schwang mich von einem gemütlichen Ohrensessel hoch. "Das sind denk ich mal nicht die Iren." stellte ich erschrocken fest, als wir draußen standen, und das Lager in aufruhe war. Überall loderten Flammen auf. Etwas entfernt konnte ich einige maskierte Menschen sehen. "Ich glaub ich weiß wo dein Dad ist." zischte ich zu Draco rüber, dessen Blick ebenfalls auf den maskierten Gestallten lag. Er nickte. "Sollten wir gehen?" fragte er verwirrt. "Denke schon. Sonst würden wir ja auf uns aufmerksam machen. Oder?" wisperte ich. Wir setzten uns in Bewegung. Schließlich rannten wir mit den anderen Besuchern mit. und versteckten uns in dem Nahe gelegenen Wald. "Das hat nichts gutes zu bedeuten." murmelte ich und sah Draco durchdringend an. "Du meinst." zögerte Draco. Ich nickte.

"Es steht im Tagespropheten." meinte ich zu Draco. "Was?" quasselte Pancy dazwischen. "Terror bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft. Ministerium ist ratlos. Wer hat das Dunkle Mal heraufbeschworen?" las ich die ersten Zeilen vor. "Was!?" Pancy sah mich erschrocken an. "Dunkles Mal?" Blaise zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ja, es stand mitten über dem Quidditchstadium. Niemand weiß wer es heraufbeschworen hat." murmelte ich in die Zeitung. "Und das wo doch dieses Jahr das Trimagische Turnier ist." räusperte sich Blaise. "Das ist dieses Jahr?" fragte ich erschrocken und hob den Kopf von hinter dem Propheten hervor. "Ja, wir sind die Gastgeber, soweit ich das verstanden hab." Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das heißt es kommen zwei andere Schulen zu uns?" fragte Pancy neugierig nach. "Ja." nickte Blaise. "Und welche?" hackte Pancy nach. "Keine Ahnung." murte Blaise und verdrehte die Augen. "Wie war eigentlich das Quidditchspiel? Ich finde es echt gemein von euch beiden. Ihr durftet Krum Live sehen." maulte Blaise nach einer Weile. "Das Spiel war klasse." antwortete Draco begeistert. "Krum, hat ganz schön viel eingesteckt. Er hat zum Schluss sogar noch den Schnatz gefangen, das konnte aber leider nichts für Bulgarien retten, sie haben trotzdem verloren." berichtete ich. "Was ist eigentlich an diesem Krum so besonders?" fragte Pancy, die nichts von Quidditch verstand. "Wenn du ihn siehst, verstehst du es." brummte Blaise und zog zweideutig die Augenbrauen hoch. "Er sieht also gut aus? Und das ist alles?" fragte Pancy verwirrt. "Nein." mischte ich mich ein. "Er ist der beste Sucher der Welt, er ist 18 Jahre alt und schon Quidditchnationalspieler. Es bedarf großes Talent um in der Nationalmannschaft zu spielen. Er ist ein Idol für viele junge Zauberer und Hexen." "Dieser Krum ist also dein Idol." bemerkte Pancy richtig. Ich nickte. "Er spielt also besser wie Draco?" flüsterte mir Pancy zu, was allerdings Draco hörte. "Also ich meine ich spiele schon gut, aber gegen Krum würde ich haushoch verlieren." gab er mit bitterer Miene zu. "Ja, Krum ist besser, als Draco." bestätigte ich. "Weil wir gerade bei Quidditch sind. Wer ist dieses Jahr eigentlich Team-Kapitän?" fragte Blaise neugierig. "Letztes Jahr haben alle für Rowena gestimmt und Flint meinte auch das sie den Job am besten machen würde." räusperte sich Draco. "Davon weiß ich ja garnichts." japste ich erschrocken. "Jetzt weißt du es." grinste Blaise vergnügt. "Na dann werde ich das wohl machen." sagte ich mit Entschlossenheit in der Stimme.

Wir setzten uns auf unsere gewöhnlichen Plätze in der großen Halle. An den Tisch von Slytherin und dem von Ravenclaw waren jeweils ein Tisch mehr angebracht. Die Einsortierung der neuen erst Klässler ging schneller vorbei wie sonst. Bereits wo wir in Hogwarts ankamen, konnte man die diesjährigen Gäste ankommen sehen. Doch nun erhob sich Dumbledore um eine seiner Reden zu halten. "Jetzt da wir uns alle niedergelassen haben, möchte ich eine Ankündigung machen. In diesem Jahr wird unsere Schule, nicht nur euch ein Zuhause bieten, sondern auch ein paar ganz besonderen Gästen. Ihr müsst nämlich wissen, dass Hogwarts ausgewählt wurde..." Dumbledore wurde von Filch, der durch die Halle gerannt war um so schnell wie möglich vorne zu sein, unterbrochen. Schließlich, nach einigen gemurmel, rannte Filch wieder aus der Halle hinaus und Dumbledore fuhr fort. "Nun denn, Hogwarts wurde ausgewählt Schauplatz einer legendären Veranstaltung, dem Trimagischen Turnier, zu werden. Für alle die, die es nicht wissen, das Trimagische Turnier, ist eine Begegnung dreier Schulen, in einer Reihe von magischen Wettstreiten. Von jeder Schule wird nur ein Schüler ausgewählt, um anzutreten. Eines muss klar sein, einmal ausgewählt müsst ihr da alleine durch. Und glaubt mir, wenn ich sage, diese Wettstreite sind nichts für schwache Herzen." Dumbledore hielt einen Moment inne. "Schön später mehr dazu. Aber zuvor begrüßt bitte zusammen mit mir, die charmanten Schülerinnen von der Beauxbatons Akademie für Zauberei und ihre Schulleiterin Madame Maxime." Die große Tür schwang auf, die Schülerinnen schritten mit eleganten Schritten herein. "Du sabberst." kicherte ich Blaise zu, als ich merkte wie angetan er von den Mädchen zu sein schien. "Stimmt garnicht." raunte er. Den Mädchen der Beauxbatons war ein tosender Applaus zu teil geworden, der vor allem von den Jungs kam. "Und nun, unsere Freunde aus dem Norden, begrüßen wir die stolzen Söhne von Durmstrang und ihren Schulleiter Igor Karkaroff." Die Durmstrang Schüler kamen mit einem großen Knall herein und rannten schließlich sogar nach vorne. Den Schulleiter begleitete niemand anderes als Viktor Krum. "Da ist Viktor Krum." keuchte ich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Allerdings war ich nicht die einzige, die diese Reaktion hatte. "Ich vergebe euch. Jetzt sehe ich ihn auch Live." murmelte Blaise. "Das ist Krum?" fragte Pancy fasziniert. "Hab doch gesagt, dass wenn du ihn siehst dir vieles klar wird." lachte Blaise. Ich konnte mir ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Grins nicht so blöd, Rowena." schnaubte Pancy. "Ich hab doch nichts gesagt, ich grinse doch nur." verteidige ich mich. "Ich denk eben an etwas schönes." "Und an was, wenn ich fragen darf?" Pancy runzelte die Stirn. "An den Tisch, der sich in wenigen Minuten festlich decken wird und alles mögliche an Speisen anbieten wird." grinste ich. Die Beauxbatons setzten sich zu den Ravenclaws und die Durmstrang Jungs nahmen an unserem verlängerten Tisch platz. Im Handumdrehen war der Tisch gedeckt und alle fingen an zu essen, einige erst Klässler schauten verblüfft drein, als plötzlich jede menge Essen vor ihren Augen auftauchte. "Pancy, hör auf die Durmstangs anzustarren." schmatzte ich. "Ich find die Merkwürdig, du nicht auch?" Pancy nahm einen schluck Kürbissaft. "Nicht komischer wie wir, wir sind alle Merkwürdig." antwortete ich nach dem ich runtergeschluckt hatte. "Das mein ich nicht." maulte sie, und widmete sich ihrem Essen zu. Als alle fertig gegessen hatten und selbst der letzte Krümel der Nachspeise verschwunden waren, erhob sich Dumbledore erneut. "Ich bitte um Aufmerksamkeit. Ich würde gerne noch einige Worte sagen." die Halle verstummte. "Nie endender Ruhm winkt dem Schüler, der das Trimagische Turnier gewinnt, aber dazu muss dieser Schüler drei Aufgaben überstehen. Eine gefährlicher und riskanter als die Andere. Daher hat das Ministerium eine neue Regel aufgestellt. Um all das zu erklären, ist der Leiter der Internationalen Zusammenarbeit bei uns. Mister Bartemius Crouch." Mit einem mal brach die Decke zusammen und es fing an wie aus Eimern zu regnen, einige waren schon unter die Tische geflüchtet, darunter viele erst Klässler, um so wenig wie möglich nass zu werden, als schließlich ein Mann der in der Ecke des Raumes stand, seinen Zauberstab erhob und die Halle vom Regen befreite. "Was um Merlins Bart war das eben?" fauchte Draco. "Keine Ahnung." murmelte Blaise und sah verwundert an die Decke. "Für normal erleuchten doch nur Blitze die Decke wenn es draußen Gewittert, oder?" fragte Pancy verwirrt. "Das Stimmt und es schneit wenn jemand trübselige Gedanken hat." meinte Draco. Nun über nahm Mister Couch das reden. "Nach reiflicher Überlegung, hat das Ministerium beschlossen, dass um die eigene Sicherheit zu gewähren, kein Schüler, der jünger als 17 Jahre, sich um die Teilnahme am Trimagischen Turnier, bewerben darf." in der Halle brach ein Schall an buh rufen aus. "Diese Entscheidung ist endgültig." schrie Crouch in die Menge. "SEIT RUHIG" schrie Dumbledore, sein Schrei hallte in der gesamten Halle wieder, so dass augenblicklich wieder Stille herrschte. Dumbledore enthüllte einen einfachen, steinernen Kelch. "Das ist der Feuerkelch. Wer sich für das Trimagische Turnier bewerben möchte, braucht nur seinen Namen auf ein Stück Pergament zu schreiben und es bis Donnerstagabend, um diese Zeit, in den Kelch zu werfen. Tut dies bitte nicht leichtfertig, seid ihr erst ausgewählt, gibt es kein zurück mehr. Genau jetzt, in diesem Moment, hat das Trimagische Turnier begonnen." mit diesen Worten entfachte sich ein blaues Feuer in dem Kelch.

"Du bist jetzt also Kapitän des Quidditchteams?" fragte Pancy. "Sieht so aus." zuckte ich mit den Schultern "Alle haben für mich gestimmt." "Na sieh mal an wer da ist. Potter und Parkinson." zickte Daphne als sie in den Schlafsaal kam. "Immer noch auf Bisskurs, Greengras?" schnaubte ich zurück. "Ich hab gehört du wärst jetzt Team Kapitän, das muss dir ja besonders gefallen, oder? Als einziges Mädchen im Team auch noch das Sagen zu haben." wetterte Daphne. "Da spricht mal wieder die Eifersucht, nicht wahr? Weil die Jungs eben wissen das ich existiere." spottete ich zurück. "Das ist so was von gelogen. Ich hab immerhin einen Freund. Anders wie du." schnappte Daphne. "Wirklich? Nein, dafür hab ich schon einen Ex, das kannst du von dir nicht behaupten." fauchte ich. "Was?" fragte Treacy erschrocken. "Wer ist den der Arme?" fragte ich Treacy ignorierend. "Nott." hielt sich Daphne kurz und wendete sich ihrem Schrank zu. Ich verdrehte die Augen und tat es ihr gleich, um meinen Schlafanzug an zu ziehen. "Komm mit." flüsterte ich Pancy schließlich zu. Gemeinsam verließen wir den Schlafsaal. "Wo geht ihr hin?" fragte Millicent die ihren Kopf durch die Tür steckte. "Ich will nur was überprüfen." murmelte ich. "Ich komm mit." sagte Millicent und schloss sich uns an. "Was willst du überprüfen?" flüsterte Pancy. "Ob Daphne tatsächlich mit Theodor zusammen ist. Ich glaub ihr das nicht." knurrte ich. "Und wie willst du das anstellen?" fragte Millicent. "Ganz einfach, wir Mädchen kommen mühelos in die Schlafsäle der Jungen, nur anders rum gibt es Probleme." erklärte ich. "Du willst in den Schlafsaal der Jungs?" Pancy blieb auf der letzten Treppenstufe stehen. "Ja und jetzt komm." murmelte ich und ging die Treppen zu den Jungenschlafsälen nach unten. An den Türen hingen wie bei uns Mädchen auch Schilder auf denen stand, welcher Jahrgang, hinter welcher Tür schlief. Gleich die erste Tür war die der Viertklässler Jungs. Ich klopfte. Draco öffnete und sah uns drei verwirrt an. "Ich erkläre es gleich, lass uns rein." flüsterte ich. "Besuch?" fragte Blaise, der auf seinem Bett saß. "Die Mädchen." brummte Crabbe. "Also zur Erklärung kommend. Daphne meinte sie sei mit Theodor zusammen, ich hab ihr nicht geglaubt und deswegen sind wir jetzt hier." so bald ich fertig war, fingen alle an zu lachen, selbst Theodor. "Na dann hast du aber eine sehr gute Nase, Rowena." meinte Blaise, der sich vor lachen krümmte. "Ich bin doch nicht mit der zusammen." prustete Theodor. "Die ist voll die Petzte." maulte Goyle. "Ja, die verpfeift uns immer bei McGonigal, weil sie weiß das wir bei der Ärger bekommen." wetterte Crabbe. "Ich mein, sie sieht nicht scheiße aus, das muss man schon sagen, aber sie ist halt auch eine verdammt falsche Schlange, hätte eher nach Gryffindor gehört." feixte Blaise. "Das stimmt allerdings. Schlecht aussehen tut sie wirklich nicht." bestätigte Theodor. "Aber ich hab ein Auge auf ein anderes Mädchen, kannst du ihr ausrichten." grinste Theodor. "Gut. Danke." sagte ich und ging wieder zur Tür hinaus. "Ich wusste das sie lügt." raunte ich. "Die Jungs haben sich ganz schön verändert. Das fällt einem garnicht auf wenn man Tagtäglich mit ihnen unterwegs ist, und dann sind die Sommerferien vorbei." äußerte sich Millicent. Sie braucht garnicht von Veränderungen reden, auch sie hatte sich die letzten zwei Sommerferien kräftig verändert. Von dem dicken Mädchen, war nun nichts mehr zusehen. "Ich muss dir vollkommen recht geben, die wachsen einem über den Kopf." ergänzte Pancy. "Wen Theodor wohl im Auge hat?" fragte Millicent neugierig. "Keine Ahnung." murmelte Pancy. Eins musst man den beiden lassen, sie wussten immer alles was in Hogwarts los war und ich würde alles darauf verwetten, dass morgen, mehr oder weniger die ganze Schule wusste, das Daphne gelogen hatte. Und so war es auch, man konnte bereits beim Frühstück das Getuschel hören, auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hatte wie Pancy und Millicent das so schnell schafften. "Ihr seid so gemein." schluchzte Daphne als sie an uns vorbei ging. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und widmete mich meinem Toast.

Die erste Stunde dieses Jahres war Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Unser Lehrer war der Mann der am vorabend die Decke wieder in Ordnung brachte. "Alastor Moody, Ex-Auror, Dorn im Auge des Ministeriums und eurer Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich komme nur auf bitten von Dumbledore und Schluss, Punkt, Ende. Noch was unklar?" Moody schaute durch die Klasse, da niemand eine Frage zuhaben schien, fuhr er fort. "Beim rann gehen an die dunklen Künste glaube ich an die praktische Methode, aber zuerst eine Frage. Wer kann mir sagen wie viele unverzeihbare Flüche es gibt?" "Drei, Sir." rief Granger rein. "Die so heißen weil?" fragte Alastor Moody "Weil es unverzeihlich ist sie zu benutzen. Wer auch nur einen davon anwendet..." "Bekommt eine Reise ohne wiederkehr nach Askaban. Korrekt. Das Ministerium sagt, ihr seid zu jung um diese Flüche kennenzulernen, ich sag was anderes. Ihr müsst wissen was euch erwartet. Ihr müsst vorbereitet sein. Sie müssen sich einen anderen Platz für ihre Kaugummis, als die Unterseite ihres Pultes suchen, Mister Finnigan." Die ganze Klasse drehte sich zu dem Gryffindor. "Der alte Sack kann offenbar nach hinten sehen." murmelte Finnigan. "Und quer durchs Klassenzimmer hören." schrie Moody und warf ein Stück Kreide nach Finnigan. "So welchen Fluch sollen wir uns zuerst vornehmen?" Keiner meldete sich, "Weasley, aufstehen. Nenne uns einen Fluch." "Nun ja, ich weiß nur einen, von meinem Vater. Den Imperius-Fluch." jammerte Wasley "Oh ja, den kennt dein Vater ja bestens. Der hat dem Ministerium vor paar Jahren ganz schön Kummer gemacht." sagte Moody und ging zu einem Glas in dem sich ein spinnenähnliches Tier befand "Ich werde euch jetzt den Grund dafür zeigen." Er nahm das Spinnentier auf die Hand und vergrößerte es. "IMPERIO" Moody deutete mit seinem Zauberstab drauf und ließ es zu Dean Thomas fliegen. "Keine Sorge sie ist völlig harmlos, aber wenn sie beißt ist sie Tötlich." Moody ließ sie von Dean zu Crabbe fliegen, dann zu den Patiel Schwestern und schließlich auf den Kopf von Ron, der noch jämmerlicher jammerte. Draco lachte. "Was gibts da zu Lachen?" fragte Moddy und ließ das Tier in Dracos Gesicht fliegen, dieser jammerte nun auch. "Was soll ich sie jetzt machen lassen? Aus dem Fenster Fallen lassen?" das Tier wurde zum Fenster geschleudert. "Sie ersäufen?" Nun war es kurz über dem Wasser eines Behälters. "Viele Hexen und Zauberer haben behauptet, dass sie nur deshalb den Befehlen, die ihr wisst schon wer gegeben hat, Folge geleistet, weil sie unter den Imperius-Fluch standen, aber hier wirds Knifflig. Wie finden wir die heraus, die lügen?" Moody sah durch die Klasse. "Noch ein Fluch?" Langsam gingen mehrere Finger nach oben. "Longbottom, richtig?" Neville nickte auf die Frage von Moody und stand auf. "Professor Sprout sagte mir, du hättest wohl eine besondere Begabung für Kräuterkunde." Neville nickte abermals. "Also, einen Fluch?" hackte Moody nach. "Da ist noch der Cruciatus-Fluch." murmelte Longbottom. "Korrekt. Besonders grässlich, der Folter Fluch." er deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf das Tier und sagte, "CRUCIO" sofort fing das Tier an, sich zu verkrampfen und quietschende Töne von sich zugeben. Neville verzog gequält das Gesicht. "Aufhören! Sehen sie nicht wie es ihn quält? AUFHÖREN!" schrie Granger als sie das Gesicht von Longbottom sah. Moody hörte auf und schritt festen Schrittes zu ihr hinüber. "Vielleicht kannst du uns den letzten unverzeihlichen Fluch nennen, Granger." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Weiß sie es nicht oder will sie es nicht sagen?" flüsterte ich zu Pansy die eine Bank hinter mir sahs. "Ich hab keine Ahnung." zuckte Pancy mit den Schultern. "Was wird da hinten getuschelt? Potter, sagen sie uns doch den letzten Fluch. Anscheinend können sie es kaum für sich behalten, wenn sie schon mit Parkinson reden." ich hörte ein leises Lachen von Weasley und Potter. "Der Todes Fluch. Der letzte und schlimmste unverzeihliche Fluch." antwortete ich ohne lange Pause. "Korrekt. Er geht wie Folgt?" fragte Moody und sah mich durch dringend an, ich musste schlucken. "Avada Kedavra" "Korrekt." wieder zeigte Moody mit dem Zauberstab auf das Krabbeltier und sagte schließlich den letzten Fluch. Das spinnenähnliche Tier klappte in sich zusammen und bewegte sich nicht. "Es gibt nur einen Menschen, der diesen Fluch überlebt hat und der sitzt unter uns." Moody schaute Potter an. Die Turmuhr läutete das Ende der Stunde, alle packten ihre Sachen ein und verschwanden aus dem Klassenzimmer.

"Heute Abend ist die Auswertung." murmelte Draco während wir in den Gemeinschaftsraum gingen. "Wer wohl der Champion von Hogwarts wird?" fragte Pancy aufgeregt. "Keine Ahnung, ich bin gespannt." Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. "Rowe, was denkst du? Wer wird Champion von Hogwarts." Draco stupste mich an. "Wenn Potter nicht zu jung wäre, hätte ich drauf wetten können das er es wird, es scheint so, als würde er Probleme anziehen. Aber da er ja zu jung ist, habe ich keine Ahnung." grummelte ich. Wir hatten eine Freistunde, während die anderen Schüler Arithmetik hatten, durften wir uns im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhalten. Die Freistunde fühlte sich an als würde sie ewig dauern, da wir weiterhin über das selbe Thema immer und immer wieder redeten. Es schlug 12 Uhr. "Mittagessen" seufzte ich und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Die letzten Stunden des Tages vergingen schneller, als gedacht. Am Abend, nach dem Abendessen, versammelten sich alle Schüler in der Großen Halle um die Auslosung der drei Champions mitzubekommen. Schließlich stand Dumbledore auf und ergriff das Wort. "Das ist nun der Moment, auf den ihr alle gespannt gewartet habt, die Auslosung der Champions." Dumbledore wendete sich zu dem Feuerkelch und wartete, wenig später wurde ein Stück Pergament herausgeworfen. "Der Champion für Durmstrang ist, Viktor Krum." verkündete Dumbledore feierlich. Er schüttelte Krum die Hand und wendete sich wieder dem Kelch zu, wieder ein Pergamentstück, "Der Champion der Bouxbartons ist, Fleur De Lacour" Dumbledore schüttelte ihr ebenfalls die Hand. "Und nun der letzte Champion, der Hogwarts Champion ist, Cedric Diggory." die Halle brach in jubeln auf, während der Huffelpuff aufstand und stolz zu Professor Dumbledore vorging und sich die Hand schütteln ließ. "Ausgezeichnet, jetzt haben wir unsere drei Champions, aber am Ende wird nur einer von ihnen in die Geschichte eingehen. Nur einer wird diesen Kelch der Kühnheit hochheben, dieses Gefäß der Gewinner, den Trimagischen Pokal." Dumbledore zeigte einen blauschimmernden Pokal, der auf einem Podest stand, doch plötzlich wurde er von einem grummeln des Steinernen Kelches unterbrochen, der noch einen Zettel ausspuckte. Dumbledore griff nach dem Zettel und erstarrte. "Harry Potter." nicht tat sich, "Harry Potter." in der Halle wurde getuschelt und Dumbledore schrie nun. "HARRY POTTER!" Harry stand auf und ging mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck zu der Tür in der die anderen drei Champions verschwunden waren. Das Getuschel in der Halle wurde immer lauter, manche sagten etwas, wie 'Schummel Potter.' oder 'War ja klar...'; 'Extra nur für Potter.' Dumbledore sorgte für ruhe. "Geht nun in eure Betten, bitte. Wir Lehrer haben noch einiges zu bereden." Er tat so als wäre es ganz normal, dass es vier Champions wären. "Wieso habe ich mir das irgendwie schon gedacht?" fragte ich in die Runde, als wir nach unten zu den Kerkern gingen. "Ich weiß nicht." zischte Pancy und fing mit einem mal von ihrer miesen Stimmung zu einem herzhaften lachen überzugehen. "Was?" fragten Blaise, Draco und ich gleichzeitig. "Ist das nicht lustig? Rowe hat Wahrsagen abgewählt, hat aber trotzdem vorhergesehen, dass Potter an dem Turnier teilnehmen wird." prustete sie los. "Und das ist lustig, weil?" fragte ich verwundert. "Naja, diese Ironie dahinter ist schon, witzig." kicherte Blaise. "Ironie?" fragte ich verwirrt. "Wieso ist das Ironie? Ich muss doch immer mit euch lernen, also habe ich immer noch, in gewisser weiße, Wahrsagen. Das ist alles." ich ging schneller und hängte sie alle ab und war schließlich als erstes wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum, ich ging die Treppen zu den Schlafsälen nach unten. Als ich meinen Kleiderschrank öffnete fiel mir ein Bild entgegen, es zeigte Pucey und mich in Hogsmeat. Mir kam der Brief wieder in den Kopf. Wieso nur, konnte er mir nicht sagen, warum er es gemacht hat, ich fragte mich, was passiert sein muss, dass er mir nichts sagen konnte. Gedanken verloren fing ich an auf ein Pergament zuschreiben, ich schrieb und schrieb, ich merkte nicht mal, dass die anderen Mädchen hereinkamen. Als ich schließlich fertig war, bemerkte ich, dass das Geschriebene einen ganzen Brief ergab. Ich fühlte mich befreit von Kummer und Sorgen. Natürlich würde ich den Brief nie abschicken, ich wusste ja nicht mal wo Pucey war. Aber ich fand es gut, um das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. "Was hast du da geschrieben?" flüsterte Pancy als ich schließlich fertig war. "Nichts besonderes, ich hab meine Gedanken aufgeschrieben." murmelte ich. "Wirklich? Darf ich lesen?" Pancy sah mich fragend an, wie als würde sie wissen, dass es mir nicht gut ging. "Wieso nicht." seufzte ich und gab ihr den Zettel. "Rowe, das ist ein Brief." stellte Pancy schockiert fest. "Du vermisst den Typ, er ist einfach weg ohne dir was zu sagen. Du solltest ihn schnellst möglich vergessen. Wirst du den Brief abschicken?" Ich musste schlucken, "Abschicken werde ich ihn sicher nicht, ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal wohin ich ihn schicken sollte." murmelte ich und ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen, drückte mir mein Kissen ins Gesicht, und schrie hinein. Pancy lachte leise. "Vergiss ihn. Es wird das beste für dich sein." sie legte sich in ihr Bett, drehte sich von mir weg und schlief ein. Vermutlich hatte Pancy recht aber wie sollte man jemanden vergessen, wenn alles was einen umgibt, einen an diese Person erinnert.

"Guten Morgen, Rowe." Draco umarmte mich fröhlich und gab mir einen Anstecker in die Hand. "Was ist das?" murmelte ich verschlafen und versuchte die Schrift auf dem Anstecker zu lesen. "Ein Anstecker." Draco sah meinen Blick und fügte schnell hinzu, "Gut, das kannst du ja sehen. Es sind Anstecker gegen Potter, da steht, TEAM CEDRIC aber wenn Potter vorbei kommt steht da, POTTER STINKT." feixte Draco. Ich sah mir diesen Anstecker genau an und bemerkte, wie er sich von Team Cedric auf Potter stinkt veränderte. "Na Toll, es ist ja nicht schon schlimm genug, dass da mein Name steht. Aber es verändert sich auch wenn nur ich da bin. Das zieht meine ganze Familie in den Dreck." raunte ich und warf den Anstecker schnurstracks in den brennenden Kamin. "Wieso ist sie eigentlich in letzter Zeit so leicht reizbar?" konnte ich Draco fragen hören. Und ich konnte hören wie Pancy anfing alles zu erklären. Ich schnaufte wütend. Wie ich erwartet hatte setzte sich Draco beim Frühstück gleich neben mich und wollte darüber reden. "Warum hast du mir davon nichts gesagt?" murmelte er. "Draco, du hättest dich aufgeregt und mir Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, wie _ich wusste doch, dass bei dem was nicht stimmt_ oder _hätte ich ihn nur umgebracht, als ich die chance dazu hatte." _maulte ich, stand auf, packte meine Sachen ein und verschwand. In dem Moment kamen mir einige Slytherinschüler mit dem Neuartigen Anstecker entgegen, der sich promt in _Potter Stinkt _verwandelte. Es müsste ein wunder passieren damit dieser Tag eine gute Wendung nehmen würde und an Wunder zu glauben schien mir genau so unsinnig zu sein, wie diese abwertenden Anstecker. Ich flüchtete mich in Bibliothek, denn dort, würde mich mit Sicherheit keiner dieser Anstecker verfolgen. Doch ich irrte mich, selbst mein ruhe Pol in mitten des Chaos, war voll mit Schülern die diese schrecklichen, meine Familie abwertenden Dingern. Ich ging bis zum Ende des Raumes, wo nur ein Junge auf einem der Sofas saß und zu meinem Glück, hatte er keinen dieser Dinger angesteckt. Ich ließ mich neben ihn auf die Couch fallen. "Schlechten Tag?" fragte er mit Bulgarischen Akzent. Erst jetzt merkte ich das es einer der Durmstrangs war. "Ja und er hat gerade erst begonnen." antwortete ich genervt. "Was ist denn passiert?" fragte er neugierig. "Erstmal hat mein Freund mit mir Schluss gemacht, gut ok es war in den Ferien aber wenn du an einem Ort bist wo dich alles an ihn erringert, kannst du nicht so schnell damit abschließen, dazu kommt, dass er ohne irgendeinen triftigen Grund Schluss gemacht hat, über einen Brief, mit den Worten '_ich kann nicht sagen wieso_...' und dann auch noch feige abhauen. Und jetzt auch noch diese Schrecklichen Anstecker die jeder hier trägt, weil Harry Potter im Tunier ist und alle denken das er sich rein geschummelt hat. Natürlich verändern diese Dinger sich nicht nur bei ihm sondern auch bei mir. Das ist entehrend für eine Reinblütige Zauberfamilie." ich legte meinen Kopf in die Hände. "Na dann, hast du aber echt einen miesen Tag." stellte er bemitleidend fest. "Ich bin übrigens Nikolai Bozhidarov." "Und ich Rowena Potter. Alias der Pechvogel." ich lachte leise. "Ich muss leider los. Hat mich gefreut deine Bekanntschaft zu machen." ich lächelte und verschwand aus der Bibliothek und ging selbstverständlich zum Unterricht. Auf den Weg dorthin begegneten mir noch einige _Potter stinkt_ Anstecker, was ich versuchte zu ignorieren.

Nachdem ich in der Mittagspause meine Quidditchsachen in die Umkleiden gebracht hatte, saßen Draco und ich im Baum des Innenhofe, als Harry vorbei lief. "Warum so angespannt Potter?" feixte Draco und spang vom Baum herunter. "Mein Vater und ich haben eine Wette am laufen, ich sage, du hältst dich keine 10 Minuten in diese Tunier. Er ist anderer Meinung. Er sagt, es werden höchstens 5 Minuten." alle Slytherins die um den Baum standen lachten, während Harry wütend auf Draco zu lief und ich alles von oben beobachtete. "Ich pfeife darauf was dein Vater sagt, Malfoy. Er ist gemein und grausam. Und du bist einfach nur Peinlich." fauchte Harry Draco an, drehte ihm dem Rücken zu und ging. Man konnte regelrecht merken wie in Draco Wut hochkochte. "Peinlich?" fragte er rhetorisch umd zückte seinen Zauberstab. "Draco nicht!" schrie ich von oben herunter, in diesem Moment rannte Professor Moody auf Draco zu, "Das lässt du schön bleiben Söhnchen." Er zuckte ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte Draco schneller als dieser hätte blinzeln können in ein kleines flauschiges Fredchen. "Man verzaubert niemanden der einem den Rücken kehrt. Du dreckiges abscheuliches schäbiges wieder wertiges…" Moody wurde von Professor McGonigal unsanft unterbrochen, zum ersten mal seit langem war ich richtig froh eine vernünftige Lehrkraft zusehen, denn wie Professor Moody das arme kleine Fredchen umher geschleudert hatte, ließ mich an seiner Vernunft zweifeln. "Professor Moody, was soll das werden?" fragte McGonigal in einem harschen Tonfall. "Unterricht." antwortete Moody während er den verzauberten Draco weiterhin durch die Luft wirbelte."Ist das ein Schüler?" fragte McGonigal besorgt. "Genau genommen ist es ein Fredchen." antwortete Moody mit dreister Stimme und ließ das Fredchen seine Slytherin Freunde besuche . So flog es von einem zum anderen, angefangen bei Nott, bis hin zu Goyle und der Flug endete bei Crabbe durch dessen Hose das Fredchen flog. Von oben betrachtet sah das alles ziemlich lustig aus, weshalb ich mir das lachen nicht vergneifen konnte. Immerhin schrien die Jungs vor erschrecken herum, als sich das Fredchen Draco näherte. McGonigal beendete den Spaß und verwandelte Draco wieder zurück in den Menschen der er vorher war, nur ein wenig zerzaust sah er nun aus. Ich sprang vom Baum. "Wenn. Ein Vater davon erfährt, dann..." Draco wurde von Moody unterbrochen. "Ist das etwa eine Drohung?" der Professor jagte Malfoy um den Baum. "Is das ne Drohung?" "Lauft." schrie Draco uns zu und rannte zum nächsten Eingang." Ich weiß Geschichten über deinen Vater, da würden selbst dir die fettigen Haare zuberge stehen." schrie Moody. "Alastor!" schrie McGonigal doch Moody hörte sie nicht und schrie uns hinterher "Wir sind noch nicht fertig!" Ich hörte nur noch wagge das McGonial anfing den Professor zu schimpfen. "Der ist doch verrückt!" wimmerte Draco. "Wundert dich das? Er wurde deswegen aus dem Ministerium geworfen." antwortete ich mit arrogantem Stimmton. "So jemanden Schüler unterrichten zu lassen ist verrückt!" beschwerte sich Blaise. In diesem Moment kam uns Pancy entgegen. "Hey Draco." flirtete sie ihn an. "Hallo." murmelte Draco zurück. Dann kam sie zu mir und zog mich in die Richtung aus der ich gerade gekommen war. "Hast du gehört was Daphne und Tracey machen?" flüsterte Pancy mir ins Ohr. "Nein keine Ahnung was die beiden jetzt schon wieder machen, wieso interessiert dich das eigentlich?" nölte ich. "Weil es um Draco geht." fauchte Pancy und zog mich immer weiter den Weg zurück. Ich konnte nicht fassen, das sie nach all den Jahren immer noch in Draco verknallt war. Immerhin ignorierte er sie so oft er nur konnte. "Wirklich? Deswegen muss ich meinen Weg dreifach nehmen?" nörgelte ich weiter. "Ja! Daphne ist in Draco verknallt. Ich brauche deine Hilfe!" bettelte Pancy verzweifelt. Ich stöhnte auf. "Was soll ich da jetzt machen? Ich hab meine eigenen Probleme, ich hab nächste Woche Quidditchauswahl. Und ich kann ja nicht mal meinen Ex vergessen. Und du fragst ernsthaft mich, um hilfe?" ich zog meine Augenbrauen hoch und blieb stehen. "Ja. Ich schätze schon. Du bist meine beste Freundin und die einzige die schon mal einen Freund hatte. Also bitte sag mir was ich machen kann das Draco interesse an mir zeigt." Pancy klang verzweifelt. "Pancy, ich hab keine Ahnung wie man Dracos Aufmerksamkeit bekommt. Ich kann ja mal versuchen, mir was zu überlegen, aber ich garantiere für nichts!" seufzte ich und wurde von Pancy überglücklich umarmt.

Nach dem Abendessen verschwand ich wieder im Zimmer und holte ein Bild aus meiner Tasche. Es zeigte Aidan und mich in Hogsmeat es war immer noch in meinem Spint in der Quidditchumkleide gewesen, ich sah es mir genau an. Wieder schrieb ich die mir im Kopf umherwanderten Gedanken auf, ich fühlte mich danach freier. Den zweiten Brief legte ich zum ersten, der in einer Kiste, in meinem Schrank lag. Ich kuschelte mich in mein Bett und schlief ein. Am nächsten Morgen, war der Tag der ersten Aufgabe. Es wurde ein riesengroßes Stadion, in der nähe des Quidditchfeldes, aufgebaut. Nach dem täglichen Unterricht, fand das erste Tunier statt. Alle saßen aufgeregt auf ihren Plätzen im Stadion und unterhielten sich gegenseitig. "Was die erste Aufgabe wohl ist?" hörte man hier und dort einzelne Schüler fragen. "Weißt du was die erste Aufgabe ist?" fragte nun auch Pancy mich. "Nun ja_. _Ich denke mal es wird irgendwas mit Drachen zutun haben. So wie das hier aussieht." antwortete ich Pancy mit lauterer Stimme um das Stimmenwirrwarr um uns herum zu übertönen. "Drachen?" fragte Pancy nun mit leichter Panik in der Stimme. Ich nickte und ehe ich was sagen konnte, meldete sich Dumbledor zu Wort. "Ich bitte um Aufmerksamkeit!" das Gerede der Schüler verstummte. "Heute ist für uns alle ein großer Tag. Es ist Freitag." fuhr Dumbledor fort, als er die Verwirrung in den Gesichtern einiger Schüler sah, beendete er seinen Satz. "Die erste Aufgabe des Trimagischen Tuniers steht in der Tür. Ich muss euch allerdings noch ein paar Sachen mitteilen, denn jede der folgenden Aufgaben in den nächsten Monaten, kann betreffende Gefahren mit sich bringen, nicht nur für die Champions, sondern für jeden einzelnen von uns allen. Ich bitte euch deshalb, bleibt bitte auf euren Plätzen sitzen." Dumbledor sah in die Runde mit mahnenden Blick, "Doch nun genug geredet, lasst das Tunier beginnen. Das Zeil dieser Aufgabe ist es, dass die Champions einem ihnen zugeteilten Drachen ein goldenes Ei stehlen, das einen Hinweis für die nächste Aufgabe verbirgt. Unser erster Champion ist…" er zog einen Zettel aus einer Schale, "Fleur de Lacour, mit dem Gemeinen Walisischen Grünling." Als der Schulleiter das letzte Wort gesprochen hatte, öffnete sich ein großes Stahlgitter, hinter dem der Drache hervor stampfte. Wenig später betrat auch De Lacour den Stadionboden. Applaus ertönte. Sofort bemerkte der Drache den 'Eindringling' und stürzte sich auf De Lacour, diese zückte sofort ihren Zauberstab und versetzte den Drachen, nach einer weile über den Boden gerenne und zahlreichen daneben geschleuderten Zaubern, in eine Art Trancezustand, doch als er umkippte prustete er einzelne kleine Flammen aus. Eine dieser kleinen Flammen entfachten den Umhang der Beuxbartons-Schülerin. Hektisch streifte sie ihn ab. Dann ging sie ruhig zum Goldenen Ei, schnappte es sich und wurde von unten rausgeholt. Auch bei Viktor Krum war es nicht anders, der Chinesische Feuerball stürzte sich auf den Durmstrang, welche abrupt weg rannte und seine Zauber wild durch die gegen feuerte. Schließlich traf er den Drachen im Gesicht, der sich kurz darauf eild umher wankte, seine Augen waren nun gerötet und die Pupillen hatten sich verkleinert. Krums Drache stolperte und wankte so umher, dass Krum sich mächtig beeilen musste das Ei sich zu schnappen. Er packte es, keine Sekunde zu spät, denn im nächsten Augenblick stampfte der Drache mit einem seiner Füße auf das vorgetäuschte Nest. Nachdem Krum von dort unten hochgeholt war, war nun Cedric Diggory an der Reihe, sein schwedischer Kurzschnäuzler machte es ihm nicht einfacher als seinen Vorgängern. Nach längerem umher laufens, packte Diggory einen Stein und verwandelte ihn in einen Hund, der Drache konzentrierte sich nur noch auf den Hund, so dass Cedric das Ei in ruhe holen konnte, doch bevor er das Ei hochhob, zischte der Drache und eine riesige Flamme kam auf den Huffelpuff zu und streifte ihn im Gesicht. Schnell packte er das Ei und verschwand aus der Gefahrenzone. Zu guter letzt kam Potter an die Reihe, er stellte es komplett anders an als seine Mitstreiter, sobald er einen sicheren Platz gefunden hatte, setzte er sich dort hin und zog seinen Zauberstab, er murmelte etwas und wenig später kam sein Besen angeflogen. Er flog so weit weg, gefolgt von dem Drachen, dass man nicht sehen konnte was geschah doch nach kurzer Zeit kam Potter wieder zurück allerdings ohne von einem Drachen verfolgt zu werden. Er konnte sich das letzte goldene Ei also in ruhe nehmen und ohne große Hektik aus dem Stadion verschwinden. Alle Champions hatten die erste Aufgabe gemeistert, nun stellte sich uns allen die Frage, was würde als nächstes kommen..?

Es war Anfang Oktober, als während des Frühstücks meine Eule herein flaterte und mir einen Brief überreichte. Pancy sah mich fragend an, ich allerdings hatte meine Augen nur auf dem Brief, es stand kein Absender auf dem Briefumschlag, ich rannte also so schnell ich nur konnte runter in den Kerker durch den Gemeinschaftsraum bis runter zu meinem Zimmer, wo ich mich aufs Bett setzte und den Umschlag aufriss. Anders als ich gehofft hatte, war er nicht von Pucey, somdern von Flint, was den Brief nicht weniger interessant machte.

* * *

_Rowena, _

_Aidan antwortetet mir auf keinen meiner Briefe! Ich war gestern bei ihm zuhause, das Haus ist komplett leer, niemand ist da. Ich schreibe dir, weil ich hoffe, das du mir sagen kannst wo Aidan steckt. Er hat mir keine Nachricht hinterlassen oder auch nur Andeutungen gemacht, dass er weg gehen würde. _

_Wo ist Aidan? Bitte antworte so schnell es geht!_

_Gratuliere übrigens zur Stellung des Teamkapitän, ich weiß, dass du das kannst, du bist dafür geboren! _

_Bis Bald,_

_Marcus Flint_

* * *

Ich hörte wie die Tür aufging. "Und? Von wem ist der Brief? Ist er von Pucey?" fragte Pancy neugierig. "Nein, er ist nicht von Pucey, sondern von Flint. Er fragt mich wo Aidan ist." antwortete ich bedrückt. "Ich schreib ihm gleich eine Antwort." murmelte ich vor mich her und schnappte mir ein Stück Pergament und eine Tintenfass mit Feder.

* * *

_Hallo Marcus,_

_Ich kann dir leider auch nich mehr sagen, als du bereits weißt. Aidan hat mir bereits in den Sommerferien einen Brief geschickt in dem er mir sagte, dass er sich von mir trennen würde, da es besser für mich und für ihn sei. Er konnte mir allerdings nicht sagen wieso. Er sagte mir auch nicht wo er hin gehen würde, nur das es besser für uns wäre._

_Vielen Dank für die Gratulation, ich hoffe, dass ich genau so gut sein werde als Kapitän wie du. _

_Bis Bald,  
_

_Rowena E. Potter_

* * *

_"_Flint weiß also auch nicht wo Pucey ist?" fragte Pancy verwirrt. "Nein, komisch, nicht wahr. Flint war Puceys bester Freund, sie haben sich alles erzählt." seufzte ich. "Also wenn du mich fragst wird die Sache immer merkwürdiger, erst macht er mit dir schluss und dann redet er nicht einmal mehr mit seinem besten Freund." Pancy hatte recht, es wurde immer merkwürdiger. Ich gab meinen geschrieben Brief meiner Eule und schickte sie los zu Flint. Danch ging ich mit den anderen zum Unterricht. Beim Mittagessen traf wieder meine Eule mit einem weiteren Breif von Flint ein, in dem er schrieb, das es ihm leid tuen würde, dass Pucey schluss gemacht hätte und er sich das alles nicht erklären könnte, da er doch so viel von mir geredet hätte, seitdem wir uns kennen. Es war der letzte Brief der von Flint kam. Wir gingen weiterhin zum Unterricht und erledigten unsere täglichen Gewohnheiten, die zweite Aufgabe sollte erst nach dem Winter stattfinden. Ehe man es sich versah war schon November, wo alle, nach der Ankündigung von Dumbledor für einen Weihnachtsball, verbissen nach einen Date für diesen Ball suchten. Pancy lag mir täglich damit in den Ohren, dass sie so hoffte, dass Draco sie fragen würde, das ich öfter als gewohnt in der Bibliothek war, wo ich immer wieder mal Nikolai traf, wir freumdeten uns an. Es war schön mit jemanden zureden, der nicht immer vom selben sprach. Wir entschlossen auch zusammen zu dem Ball zugehen, da er eine Freundin hatte, wollte er nicht mit einer X-beliebigen hingehen, die am Ende, noch was von ihm will. Ich schrieb an dem selben Abend noch einen Zettel, den ich wieder in die Kiste im Schrank speerte.

Im Dezember wurde Pancy unerträglich, im Minutentakt hing sie mir, damit im Ohr, dass sie unbedingt mit Draco zu diesem Ball möchte. Ich hielt es schlicht weg nicht mehr aus, und ging nun stündlich in die Bibliothek. Auf dem Weg dorthin rannte ich in Draco. Es war das erste mal seit langem, dass ich ihn wieder sah, die letzten Monate ging er mir immer öfter aus dem Weg. "'Tschuldie." murmelte ich. "Nichts passiert, ich hätte ja auch hinsehen können, wo ich hin laufe." lächelte Draco. "Sag mal, wusstest du das Pancy mit dir zum Ball gehen möchte?" wechselte ich das The,a. "Kann ich mir schon denken." lachte Draco und griff sich verlegen in den Nacken. "Sie steht doch seit Jahren auf mich." murmelte er weiter. "Das lässt mich vermuten, das du sie nicht fragen wirst?" fragte ich, doch ein wenig hoffnungsvoll. "Wieso sollte ich sie fragen, wenn ich jemanden anderen im Auge habe?" fragte mich Draco feixend. "Wen wenn ich fragen darf?" ich stämmte die Hände in die Hüfte. Draco wurde rot, zum ersten mal in meinem ganzen Leben sah ich Draco, den Draco Malfoy, der immer alle runtermachte, rot werden, ich glaubte meinen Augen nicht. "Naja... also…ich…" stotterete er vor sich hin. Ich lächelte ihn an, war es ihm tatsächlich so peinlich zu sagen auf wen er ein Auge geworfen hatte? Ich fragte mich ob er sich vielleicht in eine Gryffindor verkuckt hatte und des wegen so reagierte. Er atmete tief durch und begann von vorne! "Naja…also… Sie ist…" wieder verstummte er. "Kenne ich sie?" hackte ich nach. "Ja." meinte Draco verlegen, ihm schien das 'ja' leichter zufallen als alles andere in diesem Moment. "Ok, ist sie in Slytherin?" auch diese frage bejate Draco. "Du kennst sie sehr gut sogar." meinte er. "Also doch Pancy." Ich war verwirrt. "Nein, die würde ich nicht einmal in hundert Jahren fragen, außer vielleicht wenn ich einen Korb bekommen, dann schon." murmelte Draco verlegen und griff sich abermals in den Nacken. "Ist sie in unserem Jahrgang?" fragte ich ein wenig unsicher. "Ja." "Das kann nicht sein, wenn du nicht mit Pancy hingehen möchtest, mit wem dann? Die restlichen Mädchen aus unserem Jahrgang würdest du auch alle nie im leben fragen." ich stockte! "Ist es ein Mädchen?" fragte ich erschrocken und hielt mir sofort den Mund zu als ich es ausgesprochen hatte, was hatte ich da gerade gefragt. Wieso hatte ich es gerade gefragt. "Dein Ernst? Ja es ist ein Mädchen, glaub mit wenn ich Schwul wäre wüsstest du es schon längst." raunte Draco, der anscheinend diese frage genauso wenig verstand wie ich. "Aber dann bleibe ja nur noch ich übrig." ich riss die Augen auf. "Mich!" Draco lief wieder rot an. Ich hatte also ins Schwarze getroffen. Bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte, ging Draco an mir vorbei und die Treppen hoch, mir fehlte noch immer die Luft, ich kehrte auf der Ferse um und ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Wo mir prompt Pancy wieder am Ohr hing. "Glaubst du er würde mich fragen? Ich weiß noch gar nicht was führ ein Kleid ich tragen werde. Ich dachte an Lila oder Schwarz. Wir müssen unbedingt noch nach Hogsmeade." "Machen wir, wir werden schon was finden." antwortete ich und ließ mich auf die Couch vor dem Kamin fallen. "Mit wem gehst du eigentlich zum Ball?" fragte Pancy und setzte sich neben mich. "Ich werde mit Nikolai Bozhidarov hingehen, ich hab dir doch von ihm erzählt." antwortete ich und setzte mich quer, so das ich meine Freundin ansehen konnte, ich konnte es ihr einfach nicht sagen was Draco wirklich für sie empfand, nichts, es würde sie kränken und sie ist schließlich meine beste Freundin und auch weitgehend meine einzige Freund**in. **"Ich versteh dich nicht, jede Slytherin will mit Draco hingehen, außer du." Pancy sah mich verzweifelt an. "Glaub mit, ich gehe sicherlich nicht mit meinem besten Freund auf diesen Ball." murmelte ich und dachte an das zusammen treffen vorhin. In diesem Moment, kam Draco herein. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war fast leer, es war spät und viele hatten sich bereits hingelegt zum schlafen, so waren nur noch wir drei im Raum, Draco, Pancy und ich. Draco kam auf uns zu. Er lehnte sich über die Lehne des Sofas und sah Pancy an. "Begleitest du mich zum Ball?" fragte er und klang dabei wie als hätte er es schon immer vorgehabt. Pancy entwich ein quietschen. "Ja." das war das einzige was sie heraus bekam. "Ok." grinste Draco und verschwand die Treppen nach unten. "Kannst du das glauben? Er hat,ich tatsächlich gefragt!" Pancy sprang vor Freude durch die Gegend. "Nein, ich kann das nicht glauben." flüsterte ich in mich hinein. "Hast du was gesagt?" "Nein, ich bin nur ein wenig Müde, lass uns ins Bett gehen und morgen weiter reden." sagte ich stand auf und ging nach unten ins Zimmer. Ich lag die ganze Nacht wach und dachte daran was Draco mir gesagt hatte. Es ging mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf, wie er rot wurde und anfing herum zu stottern und das alles wegen mir? Vor vier Jahren wollte er mich noch umbringen und jetzt das? Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Alles stand Kopfüber.

Am nächsten Wochenende besuchten Pancy und ich Hogsmeade um uns nach passenden Kleidern umzusehen. Und wie es das Schicksal meistens so will, fanden wir zwei auch Kleider, die uns gefielen im Kleiderladen Besenknecht. Pancy fand ein enges schwarzes Kleid, das über den Rücken eine Schlange hatte, das mit goldenen Kettchen befestigt war. Ich selbst kaufte mir ein dunkelgrünes, bodenlanges Kleid, das um die Taille und um den Ausschnitt, mit silber Steinchen besetzt war. "Ich verstehe dich nicht, dein ganzer Kleiderschrank besteht nur aus schwarz, grün und grau. Und troztdem kaufst du immer wieder nur diese Farben ein. Nichts buntes." bemerkte Pancy. "Es ist das einzige was mir an Farben gefällt." sagte ich und steckte meine Hände in Taschen meiner übergroßen, schwarz, grauen Jacke. "Wieso? Was ist das tolle an diesen Farben?" verständnislos ging Pancy neben mir her. "Sie passen einfach zu allem." grinste ich. Gemütlich schlenderten wir weiter durch Hogsmeade, als uns auf dem Rückweg Draco mit den anderen Slytherin-Jungs entgegen kamen. Ignorant ging er an mir vorbei und begrüßte nur Pancy. "Was hatte das denn eben zu bedeuten? Seit wann ignoriert er dich denn?" Pancy sah mich mit ihrem fragenden Blick an, bei dem sie ihre rechte Augenbraun so weit hoch zog, das der rechte Nasenflügel und Mundwinkel folgten. "Er ignoriert mich schon seit längerem." seufzte ich, aus irgendeinem Grund versetzte es mir einen Stich in die Brust. "Aber wieso?" wollte Pancy wissen. "Frag mich nicht." ich zuckte mit den Schultern und steckte meine Hände tiefer in die Taschen, so das ich gebeugt ging. Es fing gerade an zu schneien, als wir wieder in der Schule waren. Die Schule war wie leer gefegt, niemand war in den Gängen zusehen, alle waren in Hogsmeade unterwegs. In meinem Zimmer angekommen stellte ich die Tüte mit meinem Kleid in den Schrank, ging zu meinem Nachttisch und holt ein Buch heraus. Es war tief dunkelblau und dessen Titel war golden. Es war eines meiner Lieblingsbücher, 'Die stille Seite der Versuchung' war einer der besten Liebesromane überhaupt, und einer der ersten, den ich gelesen hatte. Ich zeigte Pancy das Buch und verschwand aus dem Raum, sie wusste genau, das ich mich irgendwo hinsetzen würde, um es in ruhe zu lesen. Ich setzte mich auf eine der Halbwände, des Innenhofes. Ich sah dem Schnee beim fallen zu, dann öffnete ich mein Buch und versank in der Welt der Wörter. "Was liest du da?" riss mich eine Stimme aus meinen Gedanken, so dass ich vor schreck beinahe in den Schnee gefallen wäre. "Ein Buch." raunte ich und drehte mich zu der Stimme um. "Interessant. Das das Buch auch einen Namen?" fragte die Stimme weiter, als ich aber sah wem die Stimme gehörte, stockte ich. Es war niemand anderes als Draco, der hinter mir stand. Ich schluckte, er redete also wieder mit mir, die Frage war bloß für wie lange. "Natürlich, jedes Buch hat einen Namen, es heißt bloß nicht Name sondern Titel." antwortete ich störrisch und ging meinen weg zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum. "Warte. Es tut mir leid." schrie er mir hinterher, ich blieb stehen und drehte mich zu ihm um. "Was?" erwartungsvoll sah ich Draco an, als keine Antwort kam, setzte ich meinen Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum fort.

Die letzten Wochen vor den Weihnachtsferien vergingen wie im Flug. Draco ignorierte mich weiterhin. Als dann schließlich endlich der große Tag gekommen war, herrschte das reinste Wirrwarr in der Schule. Alle Mädchen liefen umher und machten Panik, borgten sich hier einen Lippenstift oder Nagellack und dort irgendwas anderes wichtiges was sie gerade so brauchten. Man fühlte sich wie in einem Irrenhaus. Also verzog ich mich zurück in den Schlafsaal, wo niemand mehr war. Ich holte ein Pergament und schrieb wieder mal meine Gedanken nieder. Als Pancy herein kam, war ich gerade fertig geworden. "Du schreibst schon wieder einen Brief?" sie hörte sich an wie eine Mutter, wenn ihr Kind etwas angestellt hatte, was es nicht hätte tun sollen. "Es ist kein Brief." murmelte ich und wurde prompt meines Zettels enteignet. Pancy räusperte sich und fing an laut vor zu lesen.

* * *

_Pucey, _

_frohe Weihnachten. Ich wollte dich nur noch mal daran erinnern, dass heute unser Jahrestag gewesen wäre. Genau heute vor einem Jahr haben wir gemeinsam eine heiße Schokolade in Madame Puddifoots Café getrunken, ab da an waren wir zusammen. Eine schöne Erinnerung, nicht wahr? Sechs Monate habe wir zusammen verbracht und dann warst du auf einmal weg. _

_Dies ist mein letztes Schreiben, ich habe mit uns abgeschlossen. Ich habe unser Buch zu ende gelesen, auch wenn mir der Schluss nicht gefiel,hatte es doch seine schönen Seiten. Und wie ich das immer mache wenn ich mal wie so oft ein Buch fertig gelesen habe, suche ich mir ein neues Buch. Doch genug von meinen Metapher-Büchern. _

_Ich will mich bei dir bedanken, du hast Narben hinterlassen, die mich verändert haben, die mich ein Stück weit beraubt haben von dem was ich hatte. Ich habe mich verändert, ich bin nicht mehr die gleiche, die ich war, als wir uns kennengelernten. Danke, dass du mich geprägt hast._

_Ich hoffe es geht dir gut, wo immer du auch sein magst._

_In liebe, deine _

_Rowena E. Potter_

* * *

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na gut es ist ein Brief. Genau wie die anderen Zettel, aber es ist der letzte." „Wie viele Briefe hast du geschrieben?" Pancy stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte „Acht." murmelte ich. „Acht?" wiederholte sie. „Du hast acht Briefe an ihn geschrieben?" „So habe ich das verarbeitet, was passiert ist." raunte ich. „Wenn du meinst." Pancy zuckte mit den Schultern. Natürlich glaubte sie mir nicht, es musste echt verzweifelt rüberkommen, an seinen Ex acht Briefe zu schreiben, wenn man doch gar nicht weiß, wo dieser war. Ich nahm Pancy den Zettel aus der Hand und verstaute ihn zu den anderen in den Schrank, wo inzwischen nicht nur Briefe in der Kiste waren, sondern auch unzählige Bilder. Ich holte mein Kleid gleich mit raus und legte es aufs Bett. „Ich freu mich auf heute Abend… wie viele Stunden noch?" plapperte Pancy los. „Noch sieben Stunden." beantwortete ich. In diesem Moment kam Daphne gefolgt von Treacey herein. „Wirklich Potter? So ein unbedeutendes Kleid hast du? Als Reinblut sollte man doch weit aus schönere Kleider besitzen oder?" lachte sie tückisch und holte ein grässlich, pinkes Prinzessinen Kleid aus ihrem Schrank. „So was sollte man tragen wenn man ein Reinblut ist, von eleganz geprägt." hönisch hielt sie das Kleid in die Luft. „Daphne, es tut mir wirklich leid, aber eleganz hat nichts mit Auffallend, grellen Fraben zu tun. Als elegant, beschreibt man Kleidung die schlicht gehalten wird und nicht eine Zuckerwatte vom Jahrmarkt." ich deutete auf ihr Kleid und setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf. „Natürlich, kann eine Zuckerwatte auch sehr elegant wirken." spottete ich. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung von Mode, du trägst immer nur diese hässlichen Farben wie grün, grau oder schwarz." schnappte Daphne zurück und mir war so als würde sie jeden Augenblick anfangen zu weinen. „Kleine Info an dich, du auch. Unsere Schuluniform besteht zum größten Teil aus schwarz und grau." informierte ich sie schnippisch. „Der Junge mit dem du auf den Ball geht, muss genau so armselig sein, wie der, der mit Parkinson hingeht." schnaupte sie. „Tja, dann ist Draco also armselig, pech." mischte sich Pancy ein. Daphne brach in schallendes Lachen aus. „Draco würde nie im leben mit einer wie dir zu einem Ball gehen, er braucht jemanden wie mich an seiner Seite." gab Daphne an und warf ihre langen Haare nach hinten. Jetzt musste ich lachen. „Du glaubst doch nicht das Draco, sich für eine wie dich im entferntesten interessiert. Du bist ihm zu hochnässig. Außerdem meinte er du siehst,... wie sag ich das nur ohne verletztend zu sein?... Ach ja... du siehst hässlig aus." Daphne hielt es nicht länger aus, hysterisch fing sie an zu weinen. „Du bist eine, kalte, arrogante Kuh. Mir tut Draco leid, dass er so eine schreckliche, beste Freunding wie dich hat." heulte sie. „Danke. Ja er kann einem schon leid tun, aber er hat es sich ja selbst so ausgesucht." ich zuckte mit den Achseln und fing an zu lachen. Daphne rannte aus dem Zimmer, ich ging ihr hinterher. „Du bist so eine gemeine, fiese Schlange, dir geht es doch immer nur um dich und das was du willst." schnaubte sie und rannte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Draco und die anderen in der Couchecke saßen. Lachend ging ich Daphne weiter hinterher. „Hey Draco." flirtete sie ihn an. „Du kannst einem echt leid tun, so eine Freundin wünscht man niemanden." heulend lief sie aus dem Raum, ich setzte mich zu den Jungs, die mich allesamt komisch an sahen. Ich drehte mich zu Draco. „Draco, verzeih mir, ich bin die schlechteste Freundin der Welt, du verdienst was besseres wie mich." schauspielerte ich überspitzt, was Daphne anscheinend noch hörte den es war ein eindeutiges knurren vom Eingang zu hören. Ich lachte los und Draco tats mir gleich. Wenig später stampfte auch Treacey an uns vorbei, gefolgt von Pancy. Das schallende Lachen dröhnte durch den ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum. „Rowe, du bist genial." lachte Pancy mit Tränen in den Augen vor lauter lachen. „Die war komplett zusammen gefalltet, was hast du mit ihr gemacht." lachte Blaise. Ich stand auf. „Blaise, ich bin eine gemeine, fiese Schlange und eine kalte, arogante Kuh, weil ich ihr die Wahrheit gesagt habe." ich tat so als würde ich jeden moment weinen. Die Anderen lachten darauf noch mehr. Alle bis auf Nott. „Sehr witztig." fauchte er, mit einem mal hörten wir alle auf zu lachen. „Theo, was los? Ist doch lustig." Blaise stieß im mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Nein ist es nicht, ich darf mir dann wieder anhören wie gemein ihr doch seid." raunte Nott. „Angst das deine Freundin sich bei dir ausheult." brummte Goyle. „Lasst uns einfach in ruhe." maulte Theodore, stand auf und rannte aus dem Raum, Daphne hinterher. „Seit wann sind die denn zusammen?" fragte Pancy verwundert. „Seit anfang des Schuljahres. Kurz nachdem du in unser Zimmer gekommen bist." feixte Blaise. „Eigentlich, hatten sie schon letztes Jahr was am laufen, aber seit September ist es offiziell." erklärte Draco. „Ob wohl er so still ist hatte er früher ne Freundin, wie ich." maulte Blaise. Alle lachten wieder. „Blaise, wie wärs mal wenn du eine von den vielen Mädchen die dir überall hin folgen auch frägst ob sie deine Freundin sein wollen." kicherte Pancy. „Ich will eine die man nicht so leicht haben kann, sonst ist es ja langweilig." grinste Blaise schälmisch und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich gehe wieder, mir wird das hier zu komisch." ich schaute Blaise an. „Ich muss ja schließlich meine schuppige Haut für heute Abend behandeln." lachte ich und ging mit erhobender Nase zurück ins Zimmer.

Kurz vor 19 Uhr waren Pancy und ich fertig. Sie trug ihr elegantes, schwarzes Kleid, ihre Haare hatte sie in eine ähnliche Hochsteckfrisur gesteckt wie ich. Zu ihrem Kleid trug sie goldene Sandalen High Heels. Ihr leicht dezentes Make up war genau richtig, für ihre recht helle Haut. Während ich in der Dunkelheit verpackt war, der Silberschmuck und die silbernen Schuhe, waren ziemlich das einzig helle an mir, der rest war dunkelgrün und schwarz, bis auf mein Lippenstift, der einen sehr dunklen Weinrot Ton hatte. Langsam gingen wir die Treppe hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo die Anderen auf uns warteten. Draco lief rot an, als er uns sah, ob es an mir oder an Pancy lag, konnte ich nicht deuten. „Na da seit ihr ja endlich." maulte Goyle. „Aber sie sehen umwerfend aus." grinste Blaise. „Danke." murmelte ich. Wir machten uns auf den Weg hoch zur großen Halle. Draco und Pancy gingen vor. Blaise bot mir seinen Arm an zum einhängen. „Danke." lachte ich und machte einen kleinen knicks, Blaise lachte und verbeugte sich leicht. Ich hackte mich bei ihm ein und wir gingen den andern beiden hinterher. „Mit wem gehst du eigentlich zum Ball?" fragte ich Blaise neugierig. „Mit der Ravenclaw, Lisa Turpin." murmelte Blaise. „Wirklich. Du hast also eine an dich ran gelassen?" grinste ich. „Naja, sie ist wenigstens eine, die mir nicht ständig hinterher läuft." Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. Oben im Eingang angekommen, lösste ich mich von Blaise „Ich werge meinen Tanzpartner suchen." erklärte ich und ging in die Menge von Schülern. Nach einigen Minuten der Suche, rannte ich schließlich in Nikolai, er trug wie die anderen Durmstrang Schüler einen roten Mantel und oben drüber noch einen Umhang mit Pelzkragen. „Du siehst umwerfend aus." grinste er. „Danke, du aber auch." knüpfte ich an. Ich hackte mich bei Nikolai unter und ging gemeinsam in die große Halle, die festlich Geschmückt war. Die Decke war so verzaubert worden, dass es schneite. Etliche Schüler standen schon herum, reservierten Plätze für sich und ihre Freunde oder Unterhielten sich. Als Nikolai und ich an einem leeren Tisch vorbei kamen, setzten wir uns und reservierten ihn, wie die Anderen im Raum. Schließlich begann der Abend, in dem die Champions und ihre Partner eintraten und den ersten Tanz eröffneten. So tanzte, Krum mit Granger, De Lacour mit David Rogers, Diggory mit Cho Chang und Potter mit einer der Patiel Zwillingsschwestern. Nach einigen Minuten fingen auch die anderen Ballbesucher an mit zu tanzen und wenig später tanzten alle. Nikolai und ich tanzten die gesamte Zeit, bis ich nach dem siebten Tanz, einen enormen Durst hatte, während Nikolai getränke holte, setzte ich mich an unseren Tisch, wo bereits Draco seit dem ersten Tanz saß. Pancy hatte sich nach kürzerster Zeit wieder unter die Menschen gemischt. Er hatte mich die ganze Zeit, die ich getanzt hatte beobachtet und Nikolai mit eifersüchtigen Blicken durchbohrt. „Na wie ist es mit diesem Nikolai?" fragte er eifersüchtig, als ich mich zu ihm setzte. Ich hatte Draco das letzte mal so eifersüchtig erlebt, als ich mit Pucey zusammen kam. „Wir können uns sehr gut unterhalten." antwortete ich und drehte mich um und sah wie Nikolai mit Pancy redete. „Und bei dir mit Pancy?" fragte ich obwohl mir die Antwort denken konnte. „Ist das ein Scherz? Siehst du sie hier irgendwo sitzen?" maulte Draco. „Was ist passiert, sie würde nie von deiner Seite weichen." fragte ich verwirrt. „Ich hab ihr die Wahrheit gesagt, nachdem sie gesagt hat, das sie mich liebt. Jetzt hasst sie mich." Draco lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück. „Das hast du ja super gemacht." sagte ich ironisch. „Was geht dich das überhaupt an, du bist doch mit diesem Bulgaren hier." maulte Draco. „Erstens: Wollte ich einfach nachfragen, weil du zu meinen Besten Freunden gehörst und zweitens: Kann es sein das du Eifersüchtig bist auf Nikolai?" deutete ich an. „Was denkst du eigentlich? Ich frage dich ob du mit mir zu diesem beknackten Ball gehen willst, du sagst nichts dazu und kommst dann mit ihm an? Und letztes Jahr, wo ich dich ignoriert habe, als ich das mit Pucey erfahren habe, glaubst du etwa das war leicht für mich, verdammt? Dich ständig in seinen Armen zusehen." Draco schrie. „Ach glaubst du es geht mir besser, an einem Tag redest du mit mir, dann ignoriest du mich grundlos und flirtest mit so Mädchen wie Daphne? Verdammt, du bist mir wichtig, aber es tut verdammt weh ignoriert zu werden." fauchte ich zurück, mir liefen einige Tränen über die Wange. Draco stand auf und ging schnellen Schrittes aus dem Saal, ich folgte ihm. Als wir in einem verlassenen Korridor waren schrie ich ihm nach. „Glaubst du, dass du so jeden Konflikt beweltigen kannst, in dem du davor wegrennst?" Draco blieb stehen, antwortete aber nicht. „Ich rede mit dir." fauchte ich. Es war dunkel im Korridor, der Mond erhellte ihn nur ein wenig. Draco drehte sich zu mir um und schritt auf mich zu. Er packte mich am Arm und drückte mich gegen die Wand. „Weißt du was das schlimmste an all dem ist?" fragte er, ich schüttelte mit dem wusste nicht ob ich Angst haben sollte oder ob nicht. „Trotzallem verstehst du nicht, was ich für dich empfinde." Draco nahm meine Taille und legte seine Stirn auf meine. Draco war in den letzten Jahren gewachsen und überragte mich nun über gut zwei Köpfe. „Ich kann nicht mehr, Rowe." flüsterte er. „Ich kann nicht mehr, es ist schwer, mit jemanden befreundet zu sein, bei dem man jedes Mal das sieht was man so gerne hätte, der jenige aber unerreichbar scheint." er atmete tief ein. Mein Herz schlug schneller. Ohne auf eine Antwort von mir zu warten, legte er seine Lippen auf meine. Er zog mich näher an sich heran. Seine Zunge streichte vorsichtig über meine Unterlippe. Ich schloss die Augen, schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und öffnete leicht meinen Mund um den Kuss zu erwidern. Ich spürte wie mein ganzer Körper mit wärme durchflutet wurde. Meine Atmung wurde schneller und mir stieg der Geruch von Dracos Parfüm in die Nase. Es war ein dezenter Duft von Holz mit einer fruchtigen Note von Grapefruit, die leicht heraus stach. Es schien als würde die Zeit still stehen. Mit einem Mal hörten wir schwere Schritte auf den Gang, wo wir waren zugehen. Ich löste mich von Draco. „Wir sollten gehen. Da kommt jemand." flüsterte ich Draco zu. Als er nicht reagierte, nahm ich ihn an die Hand und zog ihn hinter mir den Korridor weiter entlang. Durch die dunklen Gänge der Schule rannten wir die vielen Treppen nach unten bis in den Kerker und durch das Wirrwarr an Gängen bis hin zum Geimeinschaftsraum. Ich ließ mich auf die Couch fallen. „Das war Knapp." schnaufte ich. Draco ließ sich neben mir fallen. Eine ganze Weile saßen wir einfach nur neben einander und schwiegen. „Was war das eigentlich im Korridor?" brach ich schließlich das Schweigen. Draco wurde rot. „Ich hab... aber... ich... verdammt..." stotterte Draco. „Ich hab dich geküsst." verlegen griff er sich in den Nacken. „Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte ich verwirrt. Draco beugte sich zu mir hinüber und küsste mich abermals. Wieder schien die Zeit stehn zu bleiben. Seine Hand fasste wieder an meine Taille. Und wieder stieg mir der Geruch seines Parfüms in die Nase. Schließlich löste er sich langsam von mir. Er steichte mir übers Gesicht, seine rauhen Fingerspitzen wanderten über meine Wange und strichen mir einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht hinters Ohr. „Ich liebe dich, verdammt noch mal." murmelte Draco. Ich musste schlucken. „Was..?" stotterte ich. „Du hast mich schon verstanden." murmelte Draco verlegen. „Kannst du mir bitte was dazu sagen, außer was." „Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, Draco ich bin verwirrt." klagte ich. „Ich... Ich..." ich legte meinen Kopf in meine Hände. „Meinst du ich nicht." äußerte sich Draco. „Ich hab dich ignoriert, weil ich verwirrt war. Glaubst du es ist einfach, für jemanden der einem so nah ist plötzlich Gefühle zuhaben?" „Ich muss darüber schlafen." flüsterte ich, stand auf und ging die Treppen zum Schlafsaal hinunter. Ich schlüpfte aus den hohen Schuhen und stellte sie vor meinen Schrank. Erschöpft ließ ich mich aufs Bett fallen, ich nahm meinen gesamten Schmuck ab und legte ihn in meine Schmuckschatulle. Gedankenverlorenstarrte ich nun in meinen Spiegel. „Wieso passiert mir immer sowas?" fragte ich mein Spiegelbild und ließ den Kopf in die Hände fallen. Nach dem ich eine Weile so da stand, schminkte ich mich ab, löste meine lange kastanienbraune, leicht gewellte Haare aus der Frisur, sie fielen mir ins Gesicht. Sanft strich ich sie hinters Ohr. Ich starrte noch eine Weile in den Spiegel, dann aber zog ich mir meinen Pyjama an und kuschelte mich ins Bett. Eine Ewigkeit, hielten mich meine Gedanken wach, ich versuchte eine Antwort auf mein Verwirrt sein zu finden. Doch ich fand keine, nach zwei Stunden des überlegens schlief ich schließlich ein und merkte nicht wie die anderen Mädchen zurück kamen.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufstand, war das Zimmer leergefegt, nur Pancy saß auf ihrem Bett. „Wusstest du davon?" fragte Pancy als sie bemerkte, dass ich wach war. „Wovon sollte ich was gewusst haben?" fragte ich zurück und richtete mich auf. „Das Draco in dich verliebt ist. Er hat es mir gestern Abend gesagt." erzählte Pancy. „Pancy, er hat es mir gestern Abend erst gesagt und ich kann dir sagen, dass ich komplett durcheinander bin." ich hielt mir den Kopf. „Weißt du, das schlimme war, dass ich wirklich geglaubt habe, dass er mich mochte." seufzte Pancy. „Ich weiß und ich kann es vollkommen verstehen, wenn du mich jetzt hassen würdest." murmelte ich und setzte mich zu ihr mit aufs Bett. „Wieso sollte ich auf dich sauer sein? Nur weil Draco dich liebt. Das wäre doch verdammt kindisch." schluchzte Pancy. „Was machst du jetzt, wo du es weißt?" sie versuchte ihre Tränen zurück zu halten. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab ihm gestern gesagt ich müsse darüber schlafen, aber um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich auf keine Antwort gekommen." seufzte ich. „Komm doch mit ihm zusammen, er hat diese Gefühle schon seitdem du mit Pucey zusammen warst, er hat, so kitschig es auch sein mag, auf dich gewartet. Und mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, ich hab es ja irgendwie schon geahnt. Als ich ihm erzählt hatte was mit dir los sei, das Pucey Schluss gemacht hätte, war da mit einem mal so ein leuchten in seinen Augen." Pancy lächelte mir zu, „Was empfindest du denn überhaupt für Draco?" fragte sie schließlich nach einer stillen Minute zwischen uns. „Ich weiß es nicht." jammerte ich. „Draco ist mir fürchterlich wichtig, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie es ohne ihn wäre. Andererseits bin ich absolut verwirrt, da er mich vor vier Jahren noch gehänselt hat und mit einem mal sind wir die besten Freunde und jetzt das? Ich bin verwirrt." schnaufte ich. „Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, mit Pucey warst du nie so verwirrt wie jetzt." lächelte Pancy und blickte mich vorwurfsvoll an. „Stimmt. Draco bringt mich um den Verstand." lachte ich leise. „Du solltest ihm das sagen, was du fühlst. Er verdient es, zu erfahren." meinte Pancy. „Du hast recht." ich atmete tief durch, und zog mich an. „Bitte nicht. Du bist schon wieder so dunkel angezogen." seufzte Pancy nun, wo ich fertig war. Ich trug ein grau-schwarz gestreiftes Shirt, eine schwarze Jeans und eine viel zu große dunkelgrüne Sweatshirtjacke. Ich sah sie tadelnd an. „Schon gut ich weiß, das bist du." murmelte sie. Ich ging die Treppen nach oben, ein paar Stufen vor Treppenende blieb ich noch einmal stehen und atmete tief durch. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war kein Mensch, also beschloss ich in der Großen Halle nachzusehen, da gerade noch Frühstückszeit war. Ich fand ihn nicht. Ich beschloss erstmal etwas zu Frühstücken bevor ich weiter suchte. Ich suchte im ganzen Schloss, bis ich ihn schließlich im Astronomieturm fand. Ich stellte mich neben ihn an das Geländer. Wir schwiegen uns an. „Hast du draüber nach gedacht?" brach nach einer Weile Draco das Schweigen. „Ja, aber ich bin immer noch verwirrt." murmelte ich. Draco drehte sich um und ging ein Stück weg von mir. „Wieso bist du dann hier, wenn du immer noch verwirrt bist?" schnaufte er wütend. „Weil du mir wichtig bist. Ich könnte nicht mehr ohne dich. Du bringst mich um jeden Verstand." gab ich zu. Draco kam wieder auf mich zu. „Wirklich?" fragte er wie als hätte er nie damit gerechtnet, dass ich so etwas sagen würde. „Ja. Bei Merlin, du verwirrst mich." jammerte ich. Draco stand nun direkt vor mir. Er legte seine Hände auf meine Wange und küsste mich. Als wir uns wieder lösten, sahen wir uns an und lächelten. „Darauf habe ich so lange gewartet." flüsterte er. „Endlich. Habe ich dich in meinen Armen." er umarmte mich. Schließlich lösten wir uns und gingen langsam die Treppen nach unten. „Willst du mich nicht noch was fragen?" grinste ich und zog ihn zu mir. „Ich dachte das hat sich schon geklärt." murmelte er und gab mir einen Kuss, dann seufzte er „Aber nur weil du es bist. Willst du meine Freundin sein?" „Ich dachte, das haben wir schon geklärt." lächelte ich und ging weiter. „Wieso bist du nur so kompliziert?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf und holte mich ein. „Kompliziert? Wenn dann schwer verständlich." verdeutlichte ich. Er nahm meine Hand und verhackte seine Finger mit meinen. „Ach wirklich?" feixte Draco und zog mich zu sich. Er hielt weiter meine Hand, mit der anderen umfasste er meine Taille, er legte seine Stirn auf meine und schloss seine Augen. „Ich liebe dich." murmelte er und zog mich näher an sich heran. „Ich lasse dich nie wieder los." „Irgendwann müssen wir aber auch schlafen oder essen." murmelte ich und strich ihm über die Wange. Langsam entfernte sich Draco wieder von mir und sah mir immer noch tief in die Augen und hielt auch immer noch meine Hand. Ich lächelte. Leicht zog ich ihn weiter die nächsten Treppen nach unten. „Du bist Wahnsinn. Ich schmalze hier rum, und du bleibst komplett neutral." maulte Draco. „Was nicht heißt, dass ich weniger für dich empfinde." ich drehte mich zu ihm um. „Ich dachte du wärst verwirrt?" fragte Draco feixend. „Bin ich auch. Mein bester Freund sagt mir mit einem mal aus dem nichts, dass er mich liebt und plötzlich wird einem klar, dass man doch mehr für ihn empfindet als nur Freundschaft." wisperte ich und sah auf den Boden. Draco nahm mein Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und hob meinen Kopf hoch, das ich ihn ins Gesicht sehen konnte. „Deswegen bist du verwirrt?" grinste er. „Und ich dachte, dass du immer noch nicht über Pucey weg wärst." Man konnte die Erleichterung in seiner Stimme förmlich hören. „Gehen wir zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum?" fragte ich und nahm seine Hand wieder in meine. Draco nickte. Schweigend gingen wir Treppen nach unten, wieder und wieder, bis wir schließlich im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren. Wir setzten uns auf die Couch und Draco legte seinen Arm um meine Schultern, ich kuschelte mich an ihn, jetzt erst merkte ich wie mein Herz wild klopfte. Sein Duft stieg mir wieder in die Nase und mein Herz schien einen kurzen Moment auszusetzen. Ich war also tatsächlich in meinen besten Freund verliebt, hätte man mir das vor einigen Wochen erzählt, hätte ich denjenigen für verrückt gehalten, doch jetzt war alles anders. Kurze Zeit später kamen dann Pancy, Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle rein. Als Blaise uns auf der Couch sitzen sah, fiel ihm die Kinnlade runter. „Wie jetzt?" blaffte er verblüfft, während Pancy erleichtert grinste. „Ihr seid also zusammen?" fragte sie. Ich sah Draco an, „Ja." beantworte ich Pancys Frage. „Hä?" schrie Blaise. „Blaise, das heißt ‚wie bitte?'" korigierte ich ihn. „Außerdem, was ist daran so schwer verständlich?" mischte sich Draco mit ein. „Wir sind zusammen, das passiert täglich das wer zusammen kommt." feixte er. „Aber ihr?" fragte Blaise, sezte sich auf die gegenüberliegende Couch und starrte uns beide an. „Wann?" Die Verwirrung von Blaise, konnte man nicht nur hören, sie war ihm sogar ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Seid gerade eben." prahlte Draco. „Gerade eben. Und ich dachte ich hätte schon irgendwas wichtiges verpasst." lachte Blaise. „Pancy, du bist mir doch nicht all zu böse, oder?" fragte Draco bedrückt. „Das wäre doch kindisch, oder?" Pancy zuckte mit den Schultern. Nachdem wir auch Blaise die ganze Geschichte erzählt hatten und er nun auch mehr verstand wie am Anfang, trennte sich unsere Gesellschaft. „Ok, das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber ich muss jetzt auch los, ich habe nämlich noch ein Date." feixte Blaise und stand auf. „Wirklich? Mit wem?" fragte Pancy neugierig. „Ist es die vom Ball?" fragte ich mindestens genauso neugierig wie Pancy. „Ja, ist es." grinste Blaise. „Uhhh..." quitschte Pancy. „Wieso sag ich eigentlich was." Blaise rieb sich verzweifeld die Augen. „Du solltest gehen, sie findet es bestimmt nicht toll, wenn du zu spät kommst." erinnerte ich Blaise. Er nickte, drehte sich um und verschwand durch den Durchgang in der Wand. „Ich muss das sehen." lachte Draco und folgte ihm. „Draco!" rief ich ihm hinterher, doch er konnte es schon nicht mehr hören. Crabbe und Goyle waren Draco gefolgt und so waren nur noch Pancy und ich übrig. „Ich bin stolz auf dich." fing Pancy an. „Wirklich?" fragte ich. „Natürlich, du hast ihm gesagt, was du empfindest und jetzt seid ihr Zusammen." freute sie sich. „Und du bist wirklich nicht auf uns beide böse?" fragte ich. „Nein, ich werde daran auch nicht zubruch gehen. Immerhin war es am Ende doch nur eine Schwärmerei." bestätigte Pancy. „Du bist die beste Freundin, die man sich wünschen kann." offenbarte ich und umarmte Pancy. „Danke. Aber ich bin auch deine einzige Freund**in" **verdeutlichte Pancy. „Da hast du wohl recht." zuckte ich mit den Schultern.

Erst beim Abendessen, kamen Draco, Cabbe und Goyle zurück, allerdings ohne Blaise. Sie setzten sich zu Pancy und mir, Draco beugte sich über den Tisch und gab mir einen kurzen Kuss zur Begrüßung. „Wo habt ihr Blaise gelassen?" erkundigte ich mich. „Das fragte ich mich auch." bemerkte Draco. „Was soll das heißen?" informierte sich Pancy. „Das heißt, dass ich keinen blassen Schimmer habe, wo er ist. Ich weiß nur das die beiden sich hier im Eingang getroffen haben, sie wie wild geküsst haben und dann ist sie mit ihm weggelaufen, natürlich sind wir nach, doch als wir um eine Ecke gegangen waren, waren beide spurlos verschwunden." verdeutlichte Draco. In dem Moment, kam Blaise durch die Tür der großen Halle geschritten und setzte sich ebenfalls zu uns. Er grinste von einem zum anderen Ohr. „Und wie dein Date?" hackte ich nach. „Genial." antwortete Blaise kurz gebunden. „Was habt ihr so gemacht?" borte ich weiter nach. „Tja, das wüsstest du wohl gerne." grinste er. „Ich werds dir nicht verraten." „Oh doch, spätestens heute Abend, im Schlafsaal, wirst du es Draco erzählen und dann wird Draco es mir erzählen, weil ich ihn so lange damit nerven werden, bis er es ausspuckt und ich werde es Pancy erzählen, weil sie genau das gleiche machen wird, bis zum Ende so nerven, bis man es sagt. Also sag es uns lieber gleich allen, bevor ätliche Nerven leiden müssen." argumentierte ich. „Wieso hast du nur ne intelligente Freundin Draco?" Blaise sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an, dieser zuckte allerdings nur mit den Schultern. „Na gut ich werde es euch sagen." stöhnte Blaise. „Naja also, nachdem sie gemerkt hat, das Draco uns beobachtet, sind wir in so nen Raum gegangen, der mit einem mal aufgetaucht ist, ich glaub sie nannte ihn ‚Raum der Wünsche', auf jedenfall war da ein sehr gemütliches Sofa darin, wir sahsen da so ne weile und haben uns immer mal geküsst. Sie war irgendwann ziemlich leicht zu haben. Also war ich etwas auftränglich, was sie nicht einmal störte." grinste Blaise. „Gott Blaise." wetterte Pancy. „Das hat sie auch gesagt, klang nur besser wie sie es gesagt hatte." feixte Blaise, darauf fingen die Jungs an zu lachen. „Ich hoffe nur, dass du sie gefragt hast, ob sie mit dir zusammen sein will." schimpfte Pancy. „Seh ich so aus? Sie hat sich ja selbst so hingegeben." verteidigte er sich. „Blaise!" schrie Pancy. „Was? Sie wollte es doch so. Ich werde mich sicherlich nicht binden, wenn die des auch ohne dem tun." grinste Blaise. „Blaise, du solltest aufpassen, sie wird nicht das letzte Mädchen sein, das du so behandeln wirst, das weiß ich, weil ich dich kenne, aber das kann nicht nur dem Ruf von den Mädchen schaden sondern auch deinem. Du kannst entweder der gutaussehende, eiskalte Herzensbrecher, werden, du kannst aber auch der werden, der es mit jeder macht." mahnte ich. „Danke für das Kompliment." grinste Blaise, dem der rest meiner Mahnung wohl nicht wirklich hängen geblieben war. „Mach doch was du willst." schnaubte ich und widmete mich wieder meinem Abendessen, das mittlerweile kalt geworden war. Natürlich schmeckte Suppe kalt nicht mehr, also stand ich auf und ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gemeinsam mit Pancy, deren Essen ebenfalls kalt geworden war. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Blaise so etwas tun würde." seufzte Pancy. „Wirklich nicht? Blaise ist gemacht dafür, ich meine sogut wie jedes Mädchen himmelt ihn an und naja sie würden auch alles für ihn tun..." ich zog meine Augenbraun hoch um den letzten Teil des Satzes zu verdeutlichen. „Damit hast du wohl recht, aber trotzdem, muss Blaise doch nicht so ein Macho sein, oder?" sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern. Wir ließen uns auf unsere Betten fallen. „Es ist Blaise seine Entscheidung, wenn er es so will, können wir anderen nichts dagegen sagen, geschweige denn machen." knurrte ich.

Die letzte Woche der Weihnachtsferien ging erstaunlich schnell vorbei, ich hatte noch ein Gespräch mit Nikolai, der sich gewundert hatte wo ich auf einmal hin verschwunden war, ich erklärte ihm alles, es war das letzte Gespräch mit ihm, danach liefen wir uns zwar ein zwei mal noch über den weg, grüßten uns aber nur. Und ehe man es sich versah, kehrte der erstickende Alltag, der geprägt von Unterricht war, zurück und nahm wieder seinen Lauf. Die zweite Aufgabe war im März. An einem drüben, kalten Samstag, fand die Aufgabe mitten auf dem schwarzen See statt. Alle Schüler trugen Mäntel, Schale und einige sogar Mützen. Im Wasser standen drei riesige Tribünen, zu denen die Zuschauer mit Booten kamen. „Willkommen zur zweiten Aufgabe." meldete sich Dumbledore zu Wort. „Letzte Nacht wurde jedem unserer Champions etwas gestohlen, gewissermaßen ein Schatz. Diese vier Schätze, einer für jeden Champion, liegen nun am Grunde des schwarzen Sees um zu gewinnen, muss jeder Champion nur seinen Schatz finden und zur Oberfläche zurück bringen. Das mag einfach klingen, aber der hacken ist sie haben dafür nur eine Stunde zeit. Eine Stunde nicht mehr, danach, sind sie auf sich gestellt, kein Zauber rettet sie. Ihr könnt beginnen, wenn die Kanone ertönt." erklärte er die Aufgabe. Kurze Zeit später ertönte die Kanone und die Champions tauchten ab. „Wir sollen jetzt wirklich hier draußen eine Stunde warten, bis die vier ihren Schatz gefunden haben?" meckerte Pancy und zog sich ihre Jacke zu. „Anscheinend." bestätigte ich und wickelte meinen Hogwartsschal noch einmal um meinen Hals, zog meine Mütze weiter nach unten über meine Ohren. Draco umarmte mich von hinten, „Ist dir kalt?" flüsterte er mir duch die Mütze ins Ohr. „Jetzt nicht mehr." lächelte ich und umklammerte seine Arme. Pancy sah uns ungläublig an, „Ich brauch auch nen Freund." murmelte sie und sich ihre Jacke noch mehr zu. „Hier, meine Jacke." flüsterte Miles Bletchley, der Slytherin-Hüter, Pancy zu. Was hatte das bitte zu bedeuten? Hatte Miles Interesse an Pancy oder war er einfach nur ein Chantleman der alten Schule? „D-Danke." stotterte sie und sah mich verwirrt an. „Was soll das bedeuten?" fragte sie ohne einen Ton von sich zu lassen. „Keine Ahnung." antwortete ich in der gleichen Art und Weise. Die Stunde schien sich bis ins unendliche zu ziehen, bis Fleur de Lacour mit einem mal auftauchte. „Ist sie die erste?" fragte Pancy erleichtert, das es anscheinend dem Ende zu ging. Durcheinander gemurmel verriet uns, dass wir doch noch eine Weile hier in der Kälte stehen müssten. „Fleur de Lacour musste abbrechen." ertönte die Stimme von Dumbledore „Die anderen drei Champions haben jetzt nur noch 30 Minunten um samt mit ihrem Schatz an die Oberfläche zu kommen." „30 Minunten?!" entfuhr es mir. „Das ist gerade mal die Hälfte der Zeit! Wir stehen hier gefühlt schon eine Stunde!" meckerte Pancy weiter. „Beruhige dich, nur noch 30 Minuten, dann sind wir wieder im warmen Schloss." wieder flüsterte Miles Pancy is Ohr. Die letzten 30 Minuten schienen sich ebenfalls ins unendliche zu ziehen. Als erstes kam schließlich Cedric Diggory von den tiefen des schwarzen Sees aufgetaucht, er hatte Cho Chang bei sich. „Der Schatz ist ein Mensch!" bemerkte ich. „Der, der dem Champion am meisten Wert ist!" Viktor Krum tauchte als zweites auf, mit Hermine Granger an der Hand. Potter brauchte noch eine Weile, als erstes tauchten die kleine Schwester von De Lacour und Weasley auf, Potter musste wohl beide befreit haben. Schließlich tauchte auch der letzte Champion auf, ob wohl er eher aus dem Wasser geschossen kam, als auf getrieben. Als alle mit Handtüchern versorgt waren, erhob Dumbledor wieder das Wort, „Die Aufgabe ist gemeistert, die Platzierung ist wie Folgt, auf dem ersten Platz ist Cedric Diggory, da er als erstes Aufgetaucht ist, auf dem zweiten Platz ist Harry Potter, weil er nicht einen gerettetet hätte sondern ganze drei und den Mut bewiesen hat, eine weitere Person mitzunehemen, obwohl es die Regel nicht erlaubt hatten. Auf dem dritten Platz ist dem nach Viktor Krum und den letzten Platz belegt Fleur de Lacour, da sie vorzeitig abbrechen musste. Neben uns hatte sich ein erst Klässler gequetscht, um besser sehen zu können, als herauskam, dass Harry den zweiten Platz hatte, fing der Gryffindor erst Klässler an zu krölen, woraufhin Draco ihm die Mütze ins Gesicht schob, wir drehten uns um und machten uns auf den Weg zurück. „Es kommt mir fast so vor, als ob die hier alles so machen, dass Potter gewinnt." maulte Goyle. „Ich teile zwar nie meine Meinung mit deiner, Goyle, aber diesmal hast du wahrscheinlich doch mal Recht. Hier ist irgendwas ziemlich faul." meinte ich. „Allerdings, seit wann weiß Miles Bletchley von meiner Existenz?" wunderte sich Pancy. „Ist das denn so schlimm?" fragte ich nach. „Nein, aber seit wann?" Pancy runzelte die Stirn. „Ich kann auch nicht alles Erklären." ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Glaubst du, du kannst es herausfinden?" flüsterte Pancy mir zu. „Ich schau mal was ich machen kann." erwiderte ich. Gemütlich gingen wir, den ganzen weg zum Schloss hoch, zurück und unterhielten uns. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, zogen Pancy und ich uns in unseren Schlafsaal zurück. Und unterhielten uns weiter über den interessanten zwischenfall mit Miles Bletchley.

Im Mai ging ich zum ersten Mal seit langen wieder in die Bibliothek, ich hatte noch ein Buch, das ich dringend zurückgeben musste. „Zwei Monate zuspät, Miss Potter." knurrte Madame Pince „Entschuldigen Sie Madame Pince, ich hatte das Buch komplett vergessen." bettelte ich. „Dieses Mal drücke ich noch ein Auge zu, aber beim nächsten mal, Miss Potter muss ich ihnen wohl die Erlaubniss für den verbotenen Bereich entziehen, den sie besitzen." krechste die Bibliothekarin „Ja, Madame Pince." ich verschwand in einer der Bücherreihen und rannte geradewegs in Bletchley rein. „Tschuldigung." murmelte ich und sezte meinen Weg fort. „Ach ähm Potter, kannst du mir vielleicht kurz mal helfen? Ich suche nach einem Buch, ich muss ne Nacharbeit in Verwandlung schreiben." rief er mir nach. „Um was soll die Nacharbeit gehen?" erkundigte ich mich und kehrte zu ihm zurück. „Den Verschwindezauber." brummte Bletchley. „Dann bist du hier falsch, du brauchst das Buch, ‚Theorien Transsubstantieller Transfiguration' oder dein Lehrbuch also ‚Lehrbuch der Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene' und das fängt entweder mit T an oder mit L aber nicht mit G." sagte ich und deutete auf den großen Buchstaben an der Bücherregal seite. „Die Bibliothek ist alphabethisch geordnet?" fragte Bletchley verdutzt. „Du bist nicht gerade oft hier oder?" bemerkte ich. „Also für die Nacharbeit, verwendest du am besten dein Lehrbuch, das du hoffentlich besitzt, und als ergenzung kannst du dann ‚Theorien Transsubstantieller Transfiguration' verwenden." erklärte ich werend ich raschen Schrittes zu der Bücherreihe mit dem Buchstaben T ging, Bletchley folgte mir rasch. Bei T angekommen, fand ich schließ recht schnell das Buch über Verwandlung. „Bitteschön, da ist es." ich drückte dem Slytherin Hüter ein dickes, schweres, alt in Leder eingebundenes Buch. „Ach Potter, kannst du mir sagen wie Parkinson reagiert hat auf meine Geste." wollte er schließlich wissen, als er das Buch in den Händen hielt. „Wieso willst du das wissen?" stellte ich eine Gegenfrage und zog neugierig die Augenbrauen hoch. „Weil mich Parkinson interessiert." antwortete er gerade raus. „Sie war begeistert." berichtete ich und drehte mich zum gehen. „Danke Käptain." rief mir Miles hinterher, bevor ich in der Verbotenen Abteilung verschwand. „Kätain?" murmelte ich vor mich hin, während ich mich in der Verboten Abteilung um sah. „Verdammt kommisch so genannt zu werden, noch dazu von einem, der ein Jahr älter ist wie ich. Hatte es eigentlich garnicht mehr auf dem Schirm, dass ich ja Käptain bin, dadurch, dass kein Quidditsch ist." ich schüttelte den Kopf und ging die Reihen durch, zum ersten Mal in den ganzen Jahren, wo ich in Hogwarts war, ging ich ohne ein Buch aus der Bibliothek. Ich schlenderte durch die dunklen Gänge im Kerker, bis hin zum Gemeinschaftsraumeingang, wo mir hilfesuchend, Pancy entgegen kam. „Weißt du das neue Passwort?" fragte sie hysterisch. „Neues Passwort?" fragte ich verblüfft, erst jetzt sah ich, dass auch Draco, Blaise, Crabbe und Goyle da standen, außerdem jammerten einige erst Klässler vor der Wand, wo oben auf einem Backstein eine kleine Schlange eingraviert war. „Nein ich kenne nicht das neue Passwort, aber ich kann mal überlegen." murmelte ich und stellte mich direkt vor die Wand. „Salazar Slytherin."probierte ich es, doch wieder tat sich nicht. „Jetzt sind wir wohl ausgesperrt." lachte Draco. „Super." lachte ich ironisch und setzte auf den Boden gegenüber des Eingangs. „Hast du wirklich keine Idee mehr?" fragte Pancy verblüfft. „Wenn du mich überlegen lässt fällt mir bestimmt noch was ein." raunte ich leicht. „Blutiger Baron?" fragte ich unsicher die Wand, die den Eingang unseres Gemeinschaftsraums verbarg, doch auch hier war keine Reaktion. Nach einer ganzen Weile des überlegens ergriff ich schließlich wieder das Wort. „Es ist zwar ein uhraltes Passwort, aber es könnte Funktionieren." murmelte ich, stand auf und stellte mich direkt vor die Wand. „Domus serpens?" Langsam wanden sich die Backsteine der Wand sich zur Seite und bildeten einen Durchgang. „Was ist das denn für ein Passwort? Das hatten wir ja noch nie." stöhnte Pancy und huschte gemeinsam mit mir und den anderen durch den entstandenen Durchgang. „Es ist auch uhralt, mein Dad hatte es mal als Passwort, es ist Latain und bedeutet ‚Haus der Schlangen'. Aber warum es dazu geändert wurde verstehe ich nicht." babbelte ich vor mich hin und setzte mich fast vorlauter im Gedanken versunken sein, neben die Couch, wenn Draco mich nicht aufgefangen hätte, wäre ich vermutlich auf den Boden geknallt. „Irgendwann bringt dich dein Nachdenken noch um, weil du irgendetwas übersiehst." feixte Draco. „Dann sollte aber auf meinem Grabstein irgendwas schönes stehen und nicht sowas wie ‚Sie dachte zu viel nach'." lachte ich und setzte mich diesmal wirklich auf die Couch. „So was würden wir nie auf deinen Stein schreiben." bestätigte Draco mit einem sehr ironischen Unterton. „Draco Malfoy!" sagte ich in einem herrischen Ton, ihm schien das aber nicht sonderlich zu stören, denn er küsste mich, sofort nach dem ich fertig gesprochen hatte. „Du bist so süß wenn du aufgebracht bist." bemerkte er und sah mir tief in die Augen. „He ihr Turteltäubchen, ich will euch ja nicht stören, aber wir sind auch noch da!" scherzte Blaise und kreiste mit seinem Zeigefinger einige Runden. Draco und ich sahen die anderen erwartungsvoll an, und warteten darauf, dass sie anfangen etwas zusagen. Blaise brach schließlich das schweigen. „Wisst ihr was die letzte Aufgabe ist? Oder habt ihr Vermutungen?" fragte er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. „Keine Ahnung, aber was ich weiß ist, dass ich hunger habe und was ich auch noch weiß, ist das es in fünf Minuten Abendessen gibt." bemerkte Goyle. „Wie kann es sein das du ständig hunger hast? Man könnte meinen, dass du total verfressen bist." wetterte Blaise. „Also ich finde die Idee gut, ich hab auch hunger, Pancy wie sieht es bei dir aus?" erkundigte ich mich und stand auf. „Ja doch ein kleiner Hunger ist vorhanden, ich finde die Idee auch nicht schlecht." erwiderte Pancy und stand ebenfalls auf. „Ihr Mädchen habt doch auch immer hunger. Aber meinetwegen, lasst uns essen gehen." maulte Blaise. „Na dann auf gehts, gehen wir essen." äußerte sich nun auch Draco, der motiviert von der Couch hochsprang und meine Hand nahm. Gemeinsam gingen wir durch die engen, dunklen Gänge als wir schließlich den breiten, hellbeleuchteten Gang bei den Zabertrank-Klassenzimmern erreichten und nicht mehr hintereinander gehen mussten sondern nebeneinander gehen konnten, wir gingen die Treppen nach oben, um eine Ecke und dann direkt in die Große Halle, wo bereits viele Schüler angefangen hatten zu essen. Als wir an Miles und den anderen fünft Klässlern vorbei gingen, zwinkerte der Hüter Pancy zu, die darauf komplett ausrastete. „Hast du das gesehen?" fragte sie während wir uns setzten. „Ja habe ich." bestätigte ich und errinnerte mich an das kurze Gespräch mit Miles in der Bibliothek. „Ich hab ihn heute übrigens in der Bibliothek getroffen." merkte ich an. „Wirklich und?" fragte Pancy und ließ beinahe ihr Stück Hackbraten, das sie sich gerade auf den Teller lud, fallen. „Er wollte wissen was du von der Aktion mit der Jacke fandest." erzählte ich. „Und?" „Ich hab gefragt wieso und gesagt das du begeisterst von seiner Geste warst." ich grinste als ich sah wie Pancy vor Aufregung auf der Bank hinundher rutschte. „Und wieso wollte er es wissen? Bitte Rowe lass dich nicht so ausfragen." bettelte Pancy. „Er hat gesagt das du ihn interessierst." antworte ich, worauf Pancy anfing zu quitschen. Sie verstummte aber recht schnell und riss die Augen auf, ich sah Pancy, die gegenüber von mir sahs, fragend an, doch es schien als würde sie über mich hinweg sehen, also drehte ich mich um und sah Bletchley dastehen. „Hey Parkinson, hättest du mal lust auf eine heiße Schokolade in Madame Puddifoots?" fragte Miles verlegen und griff sich in den Nacken. „Ja, klar gerne, wieso nicht." bestätigte Pancy und wurde leicht rot. „Cool. Samstag?" fragte er und Pancy nickte. „Cool, ich warte auf dich um 10 im Gemeinschaftsraum." sagte Miles und verschwand aus der großen Halle, Pancy sah ihm nach. „Pancy, du hast ein Date." freute ich mich. „Was? Nein, wir treffen uns auf eine heiße Schokolade." entgegenete Pancy, die immer noch rot war. „Pancy, das ist ein Date." schmatzte Draco, ich sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, „WIr hatten noch gar kein Date. Nicht einmal an Valentinstag." frontierte ich ihn, er schluckte. „Oh, jetzt hast du ein Problem." lachte Blaise doch Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt hast du die Überraschung verdorben." schmollte er. „Überraschung?" fragte ich und zog eine Augenbraun hoch. „Ja." grinste Draco, ich lies mich anstecken und grinste ebenfalls. „Mist." lachte ich schließlich. „Das kannst du laut sagen." murmelte Draco und musste schließlich auch lachen. Nach dem Essen, sahsen wir dann noch eine Weile im Gemeinschaftsraum und redeten über alles mögliche, als sich der Raum schließlich langsam leerte, beschlossen auch wir, in unsere Schlafsäle zu gehen, als die Anderen, die Treppen nach unten verschwunden waren, schnappte ich mir Draco. „Hast du wirklich ein Überraschungsdate für mich gehabt?" hackte ich nach. „Was denkst du denn, natürlich." grinste er und umklammerte meine Taille. „Das passt irgendwie nicht zu dir." bemerkte ich, schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und ging auf Zehenspitzen. „Ich hab gedacht, das würde dir gefallen." flüsterte er und legte seine Stirn auf meine. „Das wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen, das weißt du hoffentlich." flüsterte ich zurück. „Ich weiß." grinste Draco und küsste mich, er war vorsichtig und zärtlich. Nach einer ganzen Weile, löste er sich von mir. „Gute Nacht." flüsterte er und gab mir einen kurzen gute Nacht Kuss. „Nacht." säuselte ich und ging die Treppen nach unten. Ich zog meinen kurzen Pyjama an, der aus einer schwarzen, seiden Shorty und einem Pyjamaoberteil, das kurzärmlich und ebenfalls schwarz und aus Seide war, bestand. Ich kuschelte mich in mein Bett und schlief bald darauf ein.

Am Samstag war schließlich Pancys erstes Date. Sie war bereits um sieben Uhr aufgestanden, um sich zu überlegen, was sie anziehen soll. Verschlafen rappelte ich mich hoch. „Was machst du da?" fragte ich verschlafen und hielt mir die Hand vors Gesicht um das grelle Licht von Pancys Nachttischlampe abzublocken. „Ich hab nichts zum Anziehen." murmelte sie verlegen. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken. Es ist nur ich bin vielleicht ein bisschen nervös." „Pancy, es ist sieben Uhr in der Früh. Halte deine Klappe und mach das Licht wieder aus!" meckerte Daphne im Halbschlaf. „Pancy? Warum ziehst du nicht einfach dein Lieblingsoutfit an?" brummte ich. „Darin siehst du unglaublich hübsch aus und es ist das bequemste was du in deinem Schrank hast." „Kann man das fürs erste Date anziehen?" fragte Pancy in ihrer normalen Stimme. „Verdammt noch mal Parkinson, es gibt Menschen in diesem Raum die Samstags nicht schon um sieben Uhr in der Früh aufsehen wollen, jetzt halt also endlich deine Klappe!" zischte Daphne und setzte sich auf. „Ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf." „Daphne vergiss es, der bringt bei dir nicht mehr viel." brummte ich zu ihr rüber, worauf Daphne sich wieder hinlegte und weiter schlief. „Pancy, das Outfit ist super, also bitte leg dich hin und schlaf noch ein bisschen, ja? Um unser aller Wohl." „Ok." flüsterte Pancy und legte sich wieder hin. Die Ruhe werte nicht lange, als aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum ein lauter Knall kam, wie als wäre die schwere Pendeluhr umgefallen, alle schreckten hoch. „Verdammt noch mal!" fluchte Daphne und wollte Pancy gerade an die grugel gehen, als sich die Tür öffnete und ein kleines Mädchen in der Tür stand. „Astoria was machst du hier?" fauchte Daphne sie an. „Ich hab den Knall gehört und wollte wissen ob du weißt, was das war." erklärte die zweit Klässlerin eingeschüchtert. „Sehe ich so aus als wüsste ichs?" fauchte Daphne weiter. „Nur weil ich deine Schwester bin heißt das nicht, das du weger jeder Kleinigkeit zu mir gerannt kommen musst." Das Mädchen das in der Tür stand, war den Tränen nahe, wie konnte man nur so eiskalt seiner kleinen Schwester gegenüber sein, selbst wenn man nicht ausgeschlafen war. „Daphne, sie hat Angst." mischte ich mich ein. „Na und? Was geht dich das an, Potter?" zickte sie nun mich an. „Halt du dich aus meiner Familie raus. Das geht dich nichts an!" Daphne tobte vor Wut und Astoria ging aus der Tür raus und schloss sie so leise wie möglich. „Nur weil du keine Familie mehr hast, Potter, musst du deine Nase nicht in andere Familienangelegenheit stecken." keifte Daphne nun, sie traf einen Nerv, der mich nicht aufgehen ließ wie sonst, sonderen einen der einen Stich im Herz verursachte. Ich ließ es mir nicht anmerken. „Komm Pancy, lass uns nachsehen was den Knall verursacht hat." meinte ich in ruhiger Stimme und ging, nur im Schlafanzug aus der Tür und die Treppen nach oben. „Rowe, warum siehst du aus wie eine Tomate." witztelte Blaise. „Halt deine Klappe. Ich halte nicht noch ein Jahr mit dieser egozentrischen Person aus." fluchte ich. Die Jungs gingen einen Schritt zurück, als sie meine Wut bemerkten. Es stellte sich heraus, das Peeves, die große Pendeluhr umgeschupst hatte. Mit verschränkten Armen ging ich wieder in den Schlafsaal und fing an mich anzuziehen, ich zog einen dunkelgrünen Wollpulover eine schwarze Jeans und meine Chucks an, meine Haare band ich in wie gewöhnlich auch, in einen Pferdeschwanz zusammen. Danach stampfte ich die Treppen wieder nach oben und geradewegs zum Frühstück. Ich schnappte mir eine Toast und schmierte Butter drauf, schenkte mir ein großzügiges Glas Kürbissaft ein und holte mir noch eine Tasse für Tee, auf meinen Toast legte ich eine Scheibe Käse, als ich fertig mit meien Frühstücksvorbereitungen war, setzte sich Draco neben mich und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Was ist los?" fragte er schließlich als er sich seinen Teller volllud und ich erzählte ihm von meinem schrecklichen Morgen, wo ich nicht ausschlafen konnte und auch noch einen Steit mit einer großmäuligen Hexe, die meint sie würde alles besser wissen. „Lass dich doch von Greengras nicht immer so provozieren." schmatzte er. „Das sagst du so leicht." seufzte ich. „Entnehme ich deiner Wortwahl etwa das es nicht so leicht ist sie einfach zu ignorieren?" bemerkte Draco und holte sich einen weiteren Toast. „Sie ist ja immer da und gibt auch immer so dämliche Kommentare von sich. Ich kann sie mich doch nicht einfach runtermachen lassen. Das ist gegen meinen Stolz." entgegnete ich und nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft. Draco lachte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was? Ich hab halt nun mal meinen Stolz." verteidigte ich mich. „Deswegen bist du so ein Dickkopf." grinste er. „Ich bin kein Dickkopf, ich..." ich stockte und sah wie Draco gespannt die Augenbraun hochzog und seinen Kopf nach vorne schob. „Ich bin ein Dickkopf." gab ich schließlich zu. Nach einer Weile kamen dann auch die anderen Schüler zum Frühstück. „Also, ich hab mein Lieblingsoutfit an." präsentierte Pancy als sie sich neben mich setzte, sie trug einen weißen Rollgragenpullover, eine dunkelblaue Jeans, schwarze Stiefelettten und einen hellbeigen mit leichtem rosa stich, Mantel. „Und sieht das jetzt so schlimm aus, dass man es nicht auf ein Date anziehen kann?" erkundigte ich mich. „Nein, du hattest absolut Recht, das ist das perfekte Outfit." grinste Pancy von einem zum anderen Ohr. Um 10 Uhr ging Pancy schließlich mit Miles nach Hogsmeade, ich war gespannt, was sie von dem Hüter halten würde und blieb solange im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzten, bis sie wieder kam. So hatte ich es mir vorgenommen, als sie aber bis zum Abendessen immer noch nicht da war, beschloss ich hoch zu gehen und etwas zu essen, bevor ich ohne etwas ins Bett gehen musste. Ich setzte mich zu Draco, Blaise, Craabe und Goyle. „Ist Pancy immer noch nicht zurück?" feixte Blaise. „Nein ist sie nicht." antwortete ich und nahm mir die letzten Reste vom Essen. „Sie scheint ja richtig Spaß zu haben." schmunzelte Blaise. „Ja scheint so." antwortete ich kurzangebunden und widmete mich meinem Abendessen. „Machst du dir Sorgen?" fragte Draco als wir, nach dem Essen, gemeinsam gemütlich zum Gemeinschaftsraum gingen. Die Anderen waren bereits vor gegangen, so das Draco und ich alleine waren. „Nein, ich meine Bletchley ist ja bei ihr und Miles ist aus dem Team der wohl anständigste den es gibt." bemerkte ich. „Soll das heißen ich bin nicht anständig?" feixte Draco und sah verstohlen auf mich herunter während ich nur mit den Schultern zuckte und grinste. Als Pancy kurz vor der Bettruhe, immer noch nicht da war, ging ich mit einem bedrückenden Gefühl runter zu den Schlafsälen, als ich die Tür zu meinem Zimmer öffnete, traute ich meinen Augen nicht, Pancy lag in ihrem Bett und schlief seelenruhig. Ich stand einige Minuten in der Tür und starrte auf das Bett meiner besten Freundin, in dem sie doch tatsächlich lag und schlief, hinter mir waren Schritte zu hören, die mit einem mal stoppten. „Ins Bett sofort." maulte ein sechs Klässler Mädchen hinter mir, es war die Vertrauensschülerin, ich schritt in mein Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen und schlief sofort ein.

Die letzte Aufgabe war Anfang Juni. Alle Schüler saßen auf Tribünen vor einem riesengroßen Labyrinth. Pancy war inzwischen mit Miles Bletchley zusammen und saß bei ihm und seinen Freunden, während ich bei Draco, Cabbe der sich ‚Krum' in rot auf die Stirn geschrieben hatte, und mit Goyle in der nähe der Durmstrangs. Als erstes kam Diggory begleitet von seinem Vater auf den Platz, den die Tribünen umkreisten, danach kam Fleur De Lacour mit ihrer Schulleitung herein, dicht gefolgt von Viktor Krum und Igor Kakaroff. Als letztes trat Potter begleitet von Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore schritt in die mitte des Platzes und hielt seinen Zauberstab an den Hals. „Solorus." alle verstummten, „Vorhin hat Professor Moody den Trimagischen Pokal tief im Irrgarten versteckt. Nur er kennt seine genaue Position und da Mister Diggory..." Die meisten der Hogwartsschüler jubelten, „...und Mister Potter..." nun jubelte die andere hälfte von Hogwarts, „...gliechauf auf Platz eins liegen, dürfen sie den Irrgarten zuerst betreten. Gefolgt von Mister Krum..." die drei Jungs um mich herum, fingen gemeinsam mit den Drumstrangschülern an zu jubeln und kröhlen, „... und Miss De Lacour..." Auch die Beauxbartonsschülerinnen jubleten ihrem Champion zu, „...wer den Pokal als erster berührt, ist der Sieger des Trimagischen Tuniers. Mitglieder des Kollegiums, stehen rund um das Labyrinth bereit, sollte jemand entschließen auszusteigen, so muss derjenige nur durch den Zauberstab rote Funken in die Luft zu schicken. Teilnehmer findet euch zusammen." Dumbledore winkte die Champions zu sich und bildete mit ihnen einen Kreis, er murmelte mit ihnen, dann stellte er sich wieder auf seinen vorherigen Platz, „Champions, macht euch bereit." tosender Applaus begleitete die Champions, die jeder zu einem Eingang gingen. „Also auf drei." Dumbledor sah Filch, der an der Kanone stand durchdringend an, „EINS..." Filch löste die Kanone aus, und mit einem lauten Knall bekann die letzte Aufgabe, langsam gingen die ersten beiden ins Labyrinth, wenig später gefolgt von den anderen beiden, die Blaskapelle begann zu spielen und für uns zuschauer begann nun wieder der langweilige Teil der Aufgabe, das Warten auf den Gewinner. Nach einer Stunde, wurden die ersten roten Lichter am Himmel erspät, der erste Champion wollte also schon abbrechen. Ich fragte mich was wohl alles in dem Irrgarten auf einen wartete, Spinnen, eine Sphinx oder eine Chimära. Die Lehrer trugen Fleur De Lacour aus dem Labyrinth, es schien als wäre sie verhext worden. Als Fleur schließlich wieder auf den Beinen war, wurden weitere Lichtsignale entdeckt, und auch Krum, der schrecklich benebelt aussah, wurde heraus gebracht. Es verging eine weitere Stunde, bis Harry und Cedric beide auf dem Platz apparierten. Cedric bewegte sich nicht. „Das hat nichts gutes zu bedeuten." flüsterte ich und stand auf, um näher ans geschehen zu gehen. Fleur fing mit einem mal schrecklich an zu kreischen und Harry beugte sich weinend über Diggory. Einzele Schüler gingen zu den beiden hin um ihnen zu gratulieren doch mit einem mal verstummte die Musik mit samt dem Applaus. „Um Gottes willen, Dumbledore was ist passiert?" fragte Minister Fudge, der auf den Professor und die beiden Jungen zu rannte. „Er ist wieder da. Er ist wieder da. Voldemort ist wieder da. Cedric, er hat mich gebeten, ihn mit zurück zunehmen, er konnte da nicht bleiben, nicht da." schrie Harry, als ich seine Worte hörte ließ ich mich langsam auf die Bank sinken. Dumbledore versuchte den aufgebrachten Potter zu beruhigen. „Ist ja gut, Harrry. Er ist zuhause, ihr seid beide zuhause." „Es sollen alle sitzen bleiben!" befahl Cornelius Fudge. „Ein Junge ist ums Leben gekommen." Erschrockenheit breitete sich mit den letzten Worten von Fudge aus. „Rowe, was ist hier los?" erkundigte sich Draco, der sich zu mir setzte. „Diggory ist Tod." flüsterte ich mit aufgerissenen Augen, geradeaus starrend, „Der dunkle Lord ist zurück." brabbelte ich weiter. „Wir müssen ihn von hier weg schaffen, Dumbledore, zu viel Puplikum." wendete sich Fudge an den Schulleiter. Aus der Menge heraus, drängelte sich Mister Diggory, „Lasst mich durch. Lasst mich durch. Lasst mich durch." schrie er. „Das ist mein Sohn. Warum mein Junge? Warum mein Junge?" rundherum war alles still man hörte nur die Klageschreie von Diggorys Vater. Ich sah wie Cho Chang anfing zu weinen. Moody brachte Potter weg. Auch der tote Cedric, wurde wenig später weg getragen und alle Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume geschickt.

Am nächsten Tag, sprach jeder von dem zwischenfall. Dumbledore berief sogar eine Schulversammlung ein, so saßen also alle Schüler von Hogwarts, Durmstrang und Beauxbarton auf Bänken in der großen Halle und sahen gespannt den Schulleiter an, der in seinem Stuhl saß. „Heute beklagen wir einen fürchterlichen Verlust, Cedric Diggory, war wie ihr sicher wisst, ein überaus engagierter Schüler, ein überst aufrichtiger Mensch und was am wichtigsten ist, ein wahrer Freund. Ich finde, deshalb habt ihr das Recht, genau zu erfahren, wie er gestorben ist." Dumbledore war während des Reden aufgestanden und vor zu seinem Rednerpult gegangen. „Nun Cedric Diggory wurde ermordet von Lord Voldemort. Das Zauberreiministerium wünscht nicht, dass ich euch dies erzähle, aber es zu verschweigen, wäre eine Beleidigung für sein Andenken. Der schmerz, den wir alle über diesen Verlust empfinden, errinernt mich, errinert uns, daran, dass obgleich wir von verschiedenen Orten kommen und verschiedene Sprachen sprechen, unsere Herzen gemeisam schlagen. Im Licht, der jüngsten Ereignisse sind die Bande der Freundschaft, die wir hier geknüpft haben, wichtiger denn je. Beherzigt das und Cedric Diggory wird nicht vergeblich gestorben sein. Beherzigt das. Und wir feiern einen Jungen, der ehrlich war, und freundlich und tapfer und treu bis zum Ende." alle in der großen Halle waren bedrückt und die Worte von Dumbledore verinnerlichten sich in dieser kurzen Zeit, bei uns allen im Kopf, so das wir auch noch die letzten Schulwochen, darüber redeten. Am letzten Schultag, verabschiedeten sich alle von einander, die Durmstangs gingen zu ihrem Schiff, mit dem sie auch gekommen waren, und versanken im schwarzen See, die Beauxbartons stiegen in ihre Kutschen, und flogen hinfort und alle Hogwartsschüler gingen zum Bahngleis in Hogsmeade und steigen in den Hogwarts Express ein richtung Kings Cross, London, Bahngleis 9 3/4.

Zuhause in London angekommen, stiegen Draco und ich Hand in Hand aus, holten unser Gepäck und gingen zu unseren Familien, die gemeinsam etwas abseitz von allen anderen Standen, neben meinem Großvater, Lucius und Nacissa Malfoy standen auch die Väter von Crabbe und Goyle sowie die Mutter von Blaise. Ich umarmte meinen Großvater, es fühlte sich gut an, wieder zuhause zu sein. „Das war ja anscheinend ein tolles Jahr für euch beide, oder?" grinste mein Großvater während wir durch das Portal gingen. Draco und ich sahen uns verlegen an und lächelten dann. „Ich bin froh, dass mein Sohn sich jemanden, seines Blutes würdigen ausgesucht hat." sagte Lucius kalt und ging schnellen Schrittes voran. Am Ausgang verabschiedeten wir uns von einander, „Du kommst mich besuchen, ja?" bat ich Draco. „Natürlich, aber nur wenn du mich auch besuchst." grinste er nahm sein gesamtes Gepäck vom Gepäckwagen und folgte seinen Eltern. Mein Großvater hatte mir den Koffer abgenommen, so das ich nur noch den Käfig meiner Eule tragen musste, gemütlich schlenderten wir durch den Bahnhof bis hin zu unserem Gleis, von dem ein Zug nach Green Well fuhr. Von dem dortigen Bahnhof, war es nicht weit zu unserem Landsitz.


End file.
